Equestria Girls: Regular Equestrian
by MASTERMIND360
Summary: Summary changed: My first ever My Little Pony: Equestria Girls fic. This Fanfiction is about chapters based on Regular Show episodes. Please enjoy reading and send me requests!"
1. Chapter 1: Time kiss

**I am MASTERMIND360, and I am very, very new to this my little pony fandom thing. I spent two weeks learning more about the show especially Equestria Girls. Until now, I finally understand about the franchise and read some fanfics about it, and watch more than some Equestria Girls videos on Youtube and it was really interesting.**

**I don't have Fimfiction about but at least I am going to make Equestria Girls fic on 'My little pony' fanfiction fandom and that is where I also read fics revolving around their human selves.**

**And something got me thinking….What if I make a parody of Regular Show in Equestria girls style? Would it be interesting? Or maybe, maybe not at all? But I am going try and show you all how I am going to pulled this off. And since its February, I decided to make a parody of the episode, "Bad Kiss" since its Valentine's Day. Or late Valentine's day or so.**

**So we'll start off with Timber as the main character for the very first chapter of this parody. Since he's Sci-Twi's boyfriend and all that. Or I am assuming things and such…**

**Anyway, without further ado, let's get to it shall we?**

* * *

It was nighttime, Twilight and Timber went outside of the movie theaters and meet up with the mane 6 that they just went out from another movie theater.

"So what do you think?" Timber asked.

"Though, I think I'm gonna enjoy the remake better." Twilight said.

"Well I'm glad you liked it, because I miss the best part because Rainbow dash tried to talk to me." Timber groaned.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I was with the others the whole time." Rainbow Dash said.

"Whatever."

"So what now?" Rarity asked.

"I say we hit the road to my apartment for some of my famous shimmer-shakes!" Sunset Shimmer said.

"I totally agree," AppleJack said.

"I'll see you guys there." Twilight said.

Meanwhile, Timber drove Twilight to Sunset's apartment to meet up with her and the others. And stopped in front of the apartment.

"What's in the shimmer-shakes again?" He asked.

"She said it's a surprise. So we have to find out by ourselves." Twilight said as they got out of the car.

"It's probably just regular shakes." Rainbow dash said as she and the others met up with the pair.

"Your seriously gonna load up all the desserts after that chili dog incident?" Rainbow dash asked.

"Ugh! That was really gross!" Rarity said.

"Don't remind me," Sunset Shimmer gagged.

"Come on guys! Sunset said there is always room for her shimmer-shakes!" Timber said. Then he realized something. "Ram it! I forgot my wallet in the car!"

He then went back to his car and looked for his wallet. Then Twilight checked on him and asked, "Hey, what's up?"

"Oh, I can't find my wallet." He answered.

"Okay. Let me check." She then went inside beside him, and helped him find it. "Did you check the glove compartment?"

"Oh, I checked there," He faced a bit closer to Twilight's, "Already…"

They slowly and slowly leaned closer to each other and they were about to kiss. However, Twilight felt his breathe smell horrible and lightly shove him a bit.

"Oh sorry. I shouldn't…"

"No, no. It's fine. It's just…you're breath is really bad."

This shocks him and tries to get out of the car.

"No really it's…"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Timber ran out of the car in desperation.

"Timber, wait!"

"You know, Sunset Shimmer came up with the name shimmer-shakes," Pinkie Pie said, "Technically she…"

"Sorry girls, but I gotta hit the road! Enjoy your shimmer-shakes!" Timber said, passing by the group.

"Wait, what?"

"No time to explain! I gotta go home!"

When Timber returned home, he stopped and catch himself some breathe and speaking of breathe, he is really acting out by what happened earlier.

Then the doorbell ring, he opened up and it was Sunset Shimmer and Rainbow dash stood in front of him with his car on his driveway.

"Oh, hey guys. What are you two doing here?"

"Well first of, you left your car at my apartment and your car keys. So I had to bring it back to you and Rainbow dash insists she goes with me while the others stayed and enjoyed my shakes." Sunset Shimmer answered.

"Timber, what happen?" Rainbow asked.

"Umm, nothing. Nothing's wrong." He lied.

"Oh come on, you rejected my offer of my shimmer-shakes when you ran off scared. What's going on between you and Twilight?" She asked.

"Well…I kissed Twilight tonight…"

"So? That was normal. So what's the problem about that?" She asked.

"No…it's just…she said I had a bad breath."

"Didn't you check first?"

"I was in the moment!"

"Well, you gotta pack a mint there, Timber." Rainbow dash said.

"That was our secret kiss and I blew it! And now she doesn't want to speak to me again! I wished I could start over…" Timber said sadly, and sat down on his couch.

"Oh Timber, I'm so sorry for you. I wish we could help." Sunset Shimmer said with a sad look.

"Hmm, maybe there is another way." She said.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Well, me and my friends have magic so of course, there is another way." She said.

"Rainbow dash, there really is but then me and Pinkie Pie destroyed it when we got back staged from the other day." Sunset Shimmer said. Remembering that she experienced spending the same day all over and over again.

"I am not saying we're using Equestrian magic to start the day all over again. However, I do remembered Twilight showing me something from the other day. And maybe that could help. But first, I'm just gonna run back and asked her." Rainbow dash said.

She then ran off with her super speed and before a second, she came back, holding a robotic round thing.

"What is that?" Timber asked.

"It's a time machine." She answered. "She said it really works."

"But does she ever test it?" Sunset asked.

"Well even if she doesn't test it doesn't mean it's not working."

"Let me see it for a second," Timber said, taking the time machine from Dash's hands, "Now where's the on switch?"

"Timber, stop! You're gonna break it! We don't even know how it works!" Sunset Shimmer said.

"I just want to go back to fifteen minutes ago!" He repeatedly pressed the button. Then suddenly, the trio disappeared in a small green aura.

After a few seconds, they were teleported outside of Sunset Shimmer's apartment.

"Wait, what happen?"

"This thing just sent us back to Sunset's apartment. What a rip-off." Rainbow dash said.

"I won't be so sure of that," Sunset said, "Look!"

Sunset pointed out her past self and her friends standing in front of her apartment.

"Whoa! This is weird." Rainbow dash said.

"Shoot! We gotta hide!" Timber said.

The trio ran and hid behind a nearby car behind that was parked the other side of the road as past-Timber went back to the car to find his wallet.

"Well don't just stand there, do something." Rainbow dash ordered.

"Like what?"

"I don't know."

"I can't just barge in there. What if I see myself?"

"That's kinda ironic seeing as how you're watching yourself right now." Sunset Shimmer said.

Then, they see past-Twilight checked on past-Timber. "Look how embarrassed you are, _hey baby, wanna find what I am looking for_?" Rainbow dash said, sounding like Timber's voice and change her timid voice into Twilight's,_ "Okay."_

"Rainbow dash! That's not funny!" Timber said.

Then they teleported back to the present to Timber's house.

"What happen?" Sunset wonders.

"I didn't touch it." Timber said.

"But hey! It really works!" Rainbow dash said. Walking up to Timber. "May I borrow it for a second?" She took the time machine and took a few steps back and pressed the button. "Go back to two months ago!" She teleported away and a split second later, she teleported back. "Awesome!"

"Rainbow dash! Quit fooling around!" Timber said, sounding not amused.

"Yep. We got a mission to do." Sunset said.

"Okay. Let's think. What is the fastest way to fix my bad breath in the past, when I kissed Twilight, and is not bad?"

"I told you man. Mints." Rainbow answered.

"Oh yeah. So we'll just give my past-self a mint after we go back to 2 hours ago at the movie theater." Timber said, as the trio put their hands on the time machine. "Go back to two hours ago!"

They teleported to where Timber and Twilight watch the movie inside the theater and Timber could see his past self and Twilight watching the film. And they quietly sat a few rows behind them.

"You got the mints?" He asked, and Rainbow dash handed him the mints.

Timber threw some mints to his past self and threw them again and it attracts his attention. Past-Timber looked behind to see who is throwing mints at them but saw no one.

The trio ducked behind the chairs.

"Timber, I doubt this would work." Sunset Shimmer stated.

"Well I don't want me to see me."

"Rainbow dash groan. "Give me those!"

"Rainbow, wait!"

Rainbow dash went to _past-Timber._

"Psst! Hey, Timber!"

"Rainbow dash? I thought you were with the others."_ Past-Timber said._

"That's not important. Here, want some mints?"

"What? No! Shush!"

"Come on. They're really good. Take a couple."

"Don't wanna!"

"Just take 'em!"

"STOP!"

Then, she accidentally dropped the mints and attracts everyone's attention and quickly run off with her super speed.

"TIMBER!"

"Dude! We're trying to watch the movie!" _Past-Flash _sentry said.

"Yeah, tell that to rainbow dash trying to…wait." _Past-Timbe_r looked behind and saw nothing.

They teleported back to the present to Timber's place.

"What is wrong with me?! What can't I just take a mint?!" Timber groaned.

"I don't know man maybe you hadn't ate that chili dog earlier." Rainbow dash wondered.

"That's it! I'll just stop myself from eating it!"

They teleported to earlier at night where they were having a chili dog outside of the mall. Timber sees himself ordering from the truck.

"Ram it! I am about to order! If only that truck wasn't there."

"Just leave to me." Rainbow dash said and used her super speed and went behind the truck.

"You know what you want?" The vendor asked.

"Yeah. I'll take a sloppy dan dog with extra onions and sauerkraut." Past-Timber ordered.

"Extra? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Pile 'em up!"

While he was busy ordering, Rainbow dash took the wheel stoppers from the truck. And seconds later, the truck move downwards on a downhill and the chili dog fell on the floor. Past-Timber pick it up and took a bit. Much to the girl's disgust.

"What? Five second rule."

"Man that was really gross." Future-Timber said with disgust.

"See, we told you." Sunset Shimmer said.

Then they teleported through the time vortex.

"Ugh! What the buck is wrong with me?!"

"Don't worry timber, we can still figure it out." Sunset assured.

"If I had eaten something earlier, then I wouldn't want that dumb chili dog." Then he got an idea and pressed the button. "7 hours ago."

They teleported to earlier in the morning at the sushi restaurant where Sunsent Shimmer works in her free time. And they hid to where the restrooms were located. They saw past-Sunset Shimmer in her uniform and served past Timber and Flash with a sushie pie.

"I saved you guys for piece of a sushie pie." Past-Sunset Shimmer said.

"No, no thanks. We're good." Past-Timber said.

"Yeah. We're saving room for chili dogs tonight." Past-Flash agreed.

"Oh. Okay."

She picked up the food and returned to the kitchen and past Timber called her out, "Hey Sunset? We take that pie after all."

"Okay. Sure." She then returned the pie to them. "Here you go."

"What? We said no." Past-Timber said.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, chili dogs tonight. Remember?" Past-Flash reminded her.

"Oh. Sorry it's been a long day." She took the sushi pie and went back to the kitchen. Only for future Timber called her out. "Oh Sunset! Where's the pie? And can we get some sushi meats too with fries?"

"Sure thing." Past Sunset said, getting annoyed and gave the food to them. "Here you go. The fries will be out in a minute."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh come on guys! If you're trying to mess with me, then it's not funny!"

"We're not! I swear!"

"Great. Now you're mad at me." Future-Timber said.

"Well, at least you hadn't ticked me off enough." Future-Sunset said.

"You know what's ironic?" Rainbow dash wondered. "All of the things we did happened tonight because we went through time."

"I'm not giving up. There's gotta be a way to fix my bad breath." He thought for a moment. "Wait. I got it!"

Then the past-Timber went to the bathroom and prepare for his date with Twilight. It's early in the morning so he went to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet and saw a toothbrush, and toothpaste, but he took the hair comb instead.

"Oh yeah. That's what the ladies like." He said.

Then the trio barged into the bathroom with his future self and Sunset held him tight.

"Quick, rainbow dash! Find the mouthwash!" He ordered.

Rainbow dash grabbed the mouthwash and tried to pour it on past-timber's mouth he struggles. "Open your mouth! It's for own good!"

Then, the 4 suddenly teleported back to the present in his house.

"Get off me!" Then past-timber freed himself from them and they sat down on the floor with a huge gasps.

"Oh no." Future-Timber said.

"That's not good."

"Talking about Déjà vu." Sunset Shimmer said.

"Wait. Who are you guys?" His past-self asked.

"I'm you from the future."

"What?! Where am I?! What year is this?!"

"Relax. It's still the same day, just later at night." Rainbow dash assured him.

"Then take me back! I don't want to cease from exist or something!"

"Wait a minute. If we remove me from the past, does that mean I'm gonna disappear?"

"I don't know. I'm not an expert on time travel."

Sunset shrugged. "Don't look at me."

"Okay. Listen to me. There's a reason why he had to do this. We finally kiss Twilight tonight?"

"What? No way." His past self said in disbelief.

"No really! It's true! But we messed it up. We both have bad breaths and she pushed us away. So Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash and I tried to go back in time to fix it."

"Don't tell me that time machine would cost the entire universe." Past-Timber said.

"Hey it wasn't like that. You're girlfriend made this. So it really works." Rainbow dash said.

"Whatever. All I know is that people from the future telling lies. Remember Sunset talked about living the same day all over and over again?"

"But this is different!" Sunset Shimmer said.

"And what's with 'we' kissed Twilight business? I haven't kissed Twilight especially that we almost kissed of that night. Just because you messed it up, doesn't mean I'm gonna."

"That's not how it works!"

"Forget it girl. Now give me that piece of junk!" He snatched the time machine from his future self's hands.

"Hey!"

"Don't worry. It's not like he's gonna know how to use it." Rainbow assured.

Past-Timber pressed the button. "Take me back to this morning!" He teleported away.

"Well that came out of nowhere." Sunset said.

"I guess he's smarter than you somehow."

"Well I guess that's it then. We lost the time machine. I can't believe I'm going to live with his kiss…"

"Never say never man ," She said with a sly smile.

"I didn't say never…" He said.

"Who's the fastest equestrian girl?"

"Rainbow, what are you talking about?"

She dashed away and then came back holding the same exact time machine.

"What? How?" Sunset asked in surprise.

"Remember I sent myself back to two months ago? You guys think I was fooling around but I went back and got the second time machine."

"Rainbow dash, you're a genius! Oh, if Twilight hears this, then no offense to her." Timber said.

"If I was Twilight, I would say none taken." Sunset Shimmer said.

"Now come on guys. We got to stop me before it's too late." They put their hands on the time machine and Timber pressed the button. "Back to this morning!"

They went back to earlier in the morning where they caught past-Timber but he got away. They even chased him to earlier at night when they're past selves are watching the movie and teleported to an hour after the movie to where they're past selves were having chili dogs outside of the mall.

The chase was long that they even went back to the equestria girls' past adventures. Such as _Unwrapped part 2, Sunset Shimmer's backstage pass, forgotten friendship_, _driving miss shimmer (RARITY), Overpowered, Sunset shimmer's fine line, Monday blue skies, legend at everfree camp, friendship games, rainbow rocks,_ and all the way up to _My little pony: Equestria Girls._

Then everyone at the time vortex.

"Wait, stop! We're trying to help you!" Sunset Shimmer said.

"Yeah right. You can't keep me from kissing twilight!"

"Whatever dude is not like you know I kissed her at 11:55." Future timber said.

"Timber what are you doing?" Rainbow dash asked with a shock.

"I have plan. Oh shoot. I can't believe I just gave that away. I'm such an idiot."

Past-Timber pressed the button. "11:55!"

He teleported to later at night in front of Sunset's apartment and saw his past self went to his car. He quietly dragged him and tied him up and hid in the dark shadows. And went inside his car and glance at his future self he just tied up.

"Sorry bro, but you ain't getting my kiss tonight." Then he heard the door open, thought it was actually twilight." Oh hey twilight-"But then he sees his other future self and back away and get out of the car. "Just stay away!"

But Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer held him tightly so he won't escape.

"Okay guys. Remember! Go back to the present and destroy the time machine!" He ordered.

"Okay! But you're gonna owe Twilight a romantic date!" Rainbow dash said glaring at him.

"Well, he was going to owe her anyway." Sunset said. And then she pressed the button. "Back to the present!"

Both of the girls' teleported past-Timber back to the present. Both Sunset and present Timber destroyed the time machine at the same time. (Timber threw it on the ground, while Sunset smashed it with the sledgehammer, the same one she used in the fall formal)

And everything was back to normal.

Now back in the past like before, Timber went in front of his car and realized his breath still bad.

"Hey, what's up?" Twilight asked.

"Oh…uh….I can't find my wallet."

"Okay let me see." She then sat beside him and helped him find it. "Did you check the glove compartment?"

"Yeah I check there…" Just like before, he faced Twilight, "Already…"

"Oh…"

But since Timber forgot about the mints, he even weaseled out not wanting to repeat and grabbed his wallet.

"I found it!"

"Oh. Okay. Great."

"Were you just about to-"

"What?! Of course not!" Twilight jumped with a blush.

"Nothing. It was just-"

"Oh nevermind. Let's try that for another night, another time." Twilight said.

"Okay."

The duo regrouped with the others that they were still waiting for them.

"Took you guys long enough." Sunset shimmer said.

"Oh, you have no idea." Timber said with a mischievous smile.

And the group went inside.

"You know, Sunset Shimmer came up with the name shimmer-shakes." Pinkie Pie said.

"Yeah, yeah."

They went inside, as if the time traveling adventure never happened at all.

* * *

**So this is my first ever fic of my little pony and one of my parody fics I ever made on other fandoms. You can request some more to me if you're a fan of both Regular show and Equestria Girls.**

**And that's it today's story. You folks, as always, stay coolio. Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2: Pinkie Rushed

**This is parody of "Sugar Rush" Enjoy reading.**

* * *

Today was principal Celestia's birthday today. Everyone at CHS we're setting up the party at the school gym and they have for like 20 minutes left until the principal arrives and the party starts. Vice-Principal Luna assigned Sunset Shimmer and Rainbow dash for one last thing.

"Okay. Because I think you're ready for more responsibility as always. So I'm gonna start by having you get the donuts for the party." She said.

"Whoa, really,?" Sunset asked.

"Yes, but first some ground rules. One, pick her up a whole wheat donut."

"A whole wheat donut? You mean like a bagel?"

"No. I mean, a whole, wheat, donut. So, to be perfectly clear, she wants a whole wheat donut. You can pick the rest of whatever you want. Oh, and don't pass them out. Everyone else was passing them on. You're just buying them. If you pass them out before the party, then there will be no donuts that she and the others will enjoy." Luna said.

"Yeah, no problem." Sunset agreed.

"Good. What did I just say?"

"Get the donuts and don't passed them on or there will be any donuts." Rainbow Dash answered.

"Good. I knew I could count on you girls."

* * *

Sunset and Rainbow dash went to Sugercube Corner to pick up the donuts. And went inside and only to be amaze when they are donuts on their sights.

"Oh yeah girl, let's pick some donuts!" Rainbow dash said.

"Wait rainbow dash. Remember what vice Principal Luna said?" She asked. "We'd like one whole wheat donut please."

Mr. Cake grabs the whole wheat donut and put inside the box.

"Alright. Now we can pick what we want."

"Let's get two of those! And five of those, and some of those!" Rainbow dash pointed out the donuts.

"Wait, what are those?" Sunset asked. Behind him was some weird looking donuts.

"Uh, no. Those apple fritters were double gazed by mistake."

"Double gazed…."

"We'll take them!" Rainbow insisted.

"Actually, I got to throw them out, kid, because they are not safe for human consumption."

"We'll give you one hundred bucks."

"Uhh, you want those here or to go?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls returned to the gym at CHS and place the box full of donuts on the table, beside the birthday cake.

"Donuts delivered!"

"Man that was so easy, we got it done no time!" Rainbow said.

"Yes we did Rainbow dash. Yes we did." Sunset said.

"Wanna play staring contest somewhere else instead of here?"

"Sure."

The girls walked away from the gym. And at the same time, Pinkie Pie shows up and sees the donuts.

"Ooh, glazed delights!" Pinkie exclaimed. "Well, hello there!"

Once she took a bite, she stopped for a moment without moving a muscle with a blank expression on her face.

The two girls returned, after finishing their game.

"I lost again. I only lost the first round because I was sweating." Rainbow Dash said.

"Well you never break a sweat when you used your super speed." Sunset said.

Then they saw Pinkie Pie laughing.

"Hellohellohello, Sunset Shimmer and Rainbow dash did you see that there's donuts here?!"

"Ahh! Pinkie pie, did you eat an apple fritter?"

"Why, yes, _I did_ eat an apple fritter." She said rapidly.

"Vice Principal said not to touch those until the party starts!" Sunset said.

"Oh my, I hope I don't cause trouble for you two!"

"Don't sweat it, Pinkie Pie."

Rainbow dash pick up the piece that her friend took a bite and breaks it into half.

"Here, problem solved. Now no one will ever know that Pinkie pie ate one!"

"But I did ate one, it tasted like magic!"

"Let's get her out of here before anyone else sees." Sunset said. Escort her friend out of the gym.

* * *

They went to the band room and tried anything that could slow her down for a bit. But nothing is working.

"Sunset, it's no use, she won't hold still!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sunset Shimmer and rainbow dash," Pinkie said rapidly and licked her fingers in a second, "But I couldn't avoid those delicious apple fritters they were positively frittilating! I like what you did to the band room, Sunset and Rainbow dash!"

"Calm down, Pinkie Pie."

"Sunset, the party starts at fifteen minutes! How are we going to calm her down before it starts?!" Rainbow dash asked.

"We have to tire her out."

Moments later, they have Pinkie Pie to do all exercises on the football field but she is still hyper and faster than Rainbow dash. Then, Pinkie Pie pulls Sunset's car in a good speed and the rope breaks as soon as she makes a sharp turn, sending her and Rainbow dash ram straight into the tree.

"This isn't working! We've only got a couple of minutes until the party starts and she's still super hyper than I am!"

"We do need help."

* * *

Fortunately, Sci-Twilight is the only friend available to help out since the rest of their friends were still busy setting up the party. While Rarity distracts Principal Celestia by giving her a treasure hunt around the school as planned. Twilight meets up with them in the band room and sees Pinkie doing jumping jacks faster than ever while counting rapidly.

"And 1 and 2 and 3 and 4 and 5 and 6 and 7 and 8 and 9 and 10," She then punches the air rapidly and count again.

"Yeah, I've seen this happen back at crystal prep." She said. Putting her glasses back on. "She'll die if we just give her more sugar."

"More sugar? Are you sure, Twilight?" She asked.

"Have I ever been wrong?"

Sunset looked at Rainbow dash with an unsure look. But Rainbow dash open up the donut box and scent flew to her nose, getting her attention and rapidly eat the donuts. She then started to speak much rapidly than before.

"Hmm…better give her some more." She instructed.

Rainbow dash slowly opened the box again, and Pinkie Pie buried her face on the box and ate every single peace in 2 seconds. And then she started to go super-duper hyper and then disappeared.

"Oh no…" Twilight said.

"What? What "_Oh no_"? She's coming back right?" Sunset asked.

"Uhh….probably not…."

"**WHAT?!**" Sunset and Rainbow exclaimed in shock.

"Grab a donut. We're going in and after her." She said.

The trio took one donut each.

"See you on the other side." Twilight said. The trio took one bite. "Hmm….tasty."

* * *

The girls started to spin and now teleport to a higher sugar plane.

"Hurray! You are all here!" Pinkie said. As if she's already back to normal.

"Pinkie Pie! You're back to normal!" Sunset said with a relief.

"Not yet. Look around."

Then they saw everyone around them, moving in slow motion.

"What's going on?"

"We're on a higher sugar plane." Twilight explained. "They appear to be moving slow because we're moving so fast. We still need more sugar before we die!"

Rainbow Dash opened up the box and it was empty. "But we ate all the fritters!"

"Don't worry everyone! I got some treats I've been saving!" Pinkie Pie said, carrying three cupcakes.

"That's it! Cupcakes! That should have enough sugar." Sunset said.

"Snack time!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"We've got a problem." Rainbow said, holding only three pieces. "There's not enough."

"You guys go ahead. I'll figure a way out."

"But Twilight-"

"No time to argue! The party starts at any minute now!"

Then, Pinkie Pie, Sunset Shimmer and Rainbow ate each piece of cupcake and they spin around again and disappeared leaving only Twilight to say, "Oh no."

* * *

They were now even way higher sugar plane, but the scenery is gray and black.

"What the heck?" Sunset asked in disbelief.

They saw Twilight standing there.

"Look, it's twilight!" Rainbow said, pointing at her.

"Twilight! Twilight, are you-"

When they saw her face, it scares the trio. Causing Pinkie Pie to run away in fear, screaming.

"Pinkie Pie, come back!" She called her out and run after her. "PINKIE PIE!"

They found Pinkie Pie looked scared for something.

"Pinkie Pie. What's wrong?"

Pinkie Pie points at to everyone in super slow motion or in time freeze while in grey and black color.

"Man, this is so trucked up."

"Why isn't this working?!" Rainbow dash asked.

"I want to go back!" Pinkie Pie cried.

"Don't worry Pinkie, we'll figure something out." Sunset assured her.

Then, an idea hit Rainbow dash. "Guys! I think I got an idea!"

"Okay let's hear it."

"Okay! If more sugar doesn't kill us both, then we need the opposite of sugar!"

"Like what?"

Rainbow nods and opened up the box, revealing Celestia's whole wheat donut.

"Principal Celestia's whole wheat donut!" Sunset exclaimed. Grabbing the donut. "Alright. If we are going back and get Twilight, we have to ration this.

* * *

They break the donut into four pieces, and each of them took one small bite of the donut. Afterwards, they were teleported back to the lower sugar plane, where Twilight was left behind. They saw Flash sentry rocking out his guitar in slow motion.

"Wow, it worked!" Sunset exclaimed.

"What happened?" Twilight asked, approaching them.

"Twilight, you are wrong. The whole wheat donut is what we needed all along, not sugar."

"W-what? I-I was wrong?" She asked in confusion.

"Okay, okay, let's go back to normal." Rainbow said, but Sunset stopped her.

"Wait Rainbow dash."

They saw Flash in slow motion looking at his watch and said something and quickly run for it.

"Uhh, what did he say?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh, it sounded like a gound of meat!" Pinkie Pie said.

"No, he is going for the party! Principal Celestia is going to the gym! It's about to start! To the gym, quick!"

* * *

Then the 4 made a very mad dash than Rainbow dash since they're in the higher sugar plane and it makes move 5 times faster than Rainbow dash when she's in the normal world, and left with a trail of red streak in the normal world.

"We're gonna make it!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Rainbow dash! Put the donuts down!" Sunset told her.

Rainbow dash put the donuts down on the food table, and open it up and they are no more donuts.

"Ahh! There aren't donuts left!"

"Principal Celestia is not going to like this…"

"But at least we have the cake." Pinkie Pie said.

"We have to go back to sugercube corner!" Twilight said.

The 4 made a super mad dash back to sugercube corner, and bought another whole wheat donut and other donuts instead of the double gazed and hurried back to CHS.

Rarity in slow motion, escorts Principal Celestia to the doors of the gym. And they have 6 steps until they stepped foot on the gym. The 4 even went through an epic run that they have to go through traffic, a subway train almost hit them, and bridges. They went through traffic with Rainbow Dash almost got run over by a car.

Fortunately, they arrived on time and Rainbow Dash dive forwards, throwing the donuts to the donut box that was placed on the table.

"They're in!" She exclaimed.

"Everyone, eat the rest of the whole wheat donut!" Twilight instructed.

The gang eats the last piece and now they were teleported back to the normal world with its normal time speed.

"Principal Celestia is coming!" Applejack exclaimed. Attracting everyone's attention. "Everyone hide!"

Everyone including the 4, hid behind their hiding positions and once Rarity and Celestia entered, everyone popped out of their hiding spots and shouted, "SURPRISE!"

2 hours later, the 3 (Except Pinkie Pie) were sitting on the benches, held their stomachs and haven't eaten anything for the past two hours…

"No more sugar…" Sunset said weakly.

"'Ya sure 'ya three don't want anything?" Applejack asked.

"Nope. We're good. For real…Except Pinkie Pie." Rainbow dash said. Pointing at Pinkie Pie, who is eating the chocolate cake she baked before she took a bit of one of the double gazed.

"If a situation like this happens again…eat healthy meals like the whole wheat donut." Twilight said.

"I'll take your word for it." Sunset said.

"At least it has nothing to do with Equestrian magic. Since that night me, Sunset and Timber used your time machine and went through time." Rainbow dash said.

"What what?"

"Nothing…"

* * *

**The end**


	3. Chapter 3: Rainbow's body

**It's me. Yet again, this time, we're parodying a Regular Show episode; Rigby's body.**

**Then again, Equestria Girls belongs to Hasbro, and Regular Show belongs to Cartoon Network. That's all I am saying. Enjoy!**

* * *

Applejack and Rainbow Dash were walking around the streets holding a box of candy and more sugar treats. The farm girl was not very happy about this.

"This is boring." She complains.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Rainbow asked.

"It_ means_ that the next time we get to do something for our family's debt problems, 'ah get to choose, why did ya picked the candy selling task? This is like the worst errand ever, Rainbow dash!"

"I think it's the _funnest_ errand ever." Rainbow dash defends.

"Ya don't really think that. Ya just don't want to admit that you're wrong."

"Why would I admit something I'm not?"

"Rainbow, seriously, this is more boring than watching 'ya trying to read fandom." Applejack said.

"Is it more boring than your face?"

"Ah don't know, is it more boring than my fist in your face, ya' noob!"

"You're the noob!"

"No, ya' a noob!"

The two began fighting until Pinkie Pie shows up and sees the commotion. "Applejack, Rainbow dash, stop," She pleaded. "We can all be _noobs_!"

They quickly let go of each other dust themselves off. "Oh, hey Pinkie Pie."

"So, how do you like being the guardians of the sweets?" She asked with an excitement.

"Oh, it's awesome!" Rainbow claims.

"This errand is boring." Applejack disagreed.

The two began fighting again, but not until Pinkie Pie caught their attention. "But Applejack, don't you like free sweets?"

She stops fighting with Rainbow Dash upon hearing the question what Pinkie just asked her. "What?"

"When I do this errand, all the sweets are free! Bye, bye!" She then walks off.

They looked at the boxes their carrying, and quickly take them to Rainbow's house too far from where they just now. And placed on the table and started shoving sweets into their mouths.

"I guess this means I was right about this errand." Rainbow said.

A montage began, with the duo eating a variety of sweets and sugar and desserts. At the end, the living room was mess, both Applejack and Rainbow Dash is sick from overeating.

"Ah' need to eat something healthy, like salad or something."

"What?! Are you kidding? AJ, all these treats are free, Applejack." Rainbow said. Stop from vomiting. "Trust me. If we keep eating, we'll feel better in no time."

"Oh, if we eat more, we'll feel better? Rainbow Dash, think 'bout this for a just a minute."

"Think? I'm not listening to a cowgirl who was _wrong_ about that errand being cool. No, I think I'd rather listen to an _awesome_ who's right all the time. _Me._" She said. Holding a donut mixed with sugar dust, chocolate sauce and strawberry sauce, and coffee dust. And eat it.

Meanwhile, the rainbooms just finishing practicing at Rainbow's garage and ready to hit the road. While Applejack decided to stay and eat some salad inside the dining room. "Ahh. Ah' feel so much better."

"So do I." Rainbow said. Put a donut with other biscuits inside the blender and starts to blender, grinding all the food into juice. She drinks it, causing her stomach to grumble.

"Rainbow, I'm telling 'ya. If 'ya keep eating like that, 'ya body is goin' to abandon ya'."

"Shut up!"

"Whatever. 'Ah just trying to help. Don't say 'ah didn't warn 'ya." Applejack said, as she packed her guitar and leave.

"I showed her." Rainbow Dash said, putting a donut in her mouth.

A split second later, Rainbow dash is rolling on the floor in pain. "Why isn't more food working?!" Her stomach growled again, causing her to scream in agony. She tries to pick the same donut she hadn't took a bite. "One more should do it…"

She then loses control of her hands and it was pulling her face. Pull her to her feet, pulling her around the dining room. Her hands were pulling really hard and her pupils disappeared. "What are you doing?!" Her hands keep pulling, thus injecting Rainbow Dash as a light blue glob of consciousness.

"Aww, let me back in!" She begged.

But her body shoves and runs off.

"Wait! Come back!"

She tries to go after her body, but stumble into a bucket on the floor. "Oh well. I'm just going to chill in this bucket!"

The next morning, Applejack visited Rainbow Dash's house and look around for Rainbow Dash. While hearing voices from the dining room.

"Hello? Hello?"

She sees a light blue glob inside the bucket. "Aw gross! What the apples is that?!"

"Ha, ha! Who's the loser now, Applejack?"

She then realized that light blue glob was her friend. "Wait…Rainbow Dash?!"

"AJ, in your face! I was right! My stomach doesn't even hurt anymore!"

"That's because 'ya don't even have a _body_ anymore! Rainbow, this is bad!"

"Yeah, if by bad you mean _awesome_ like me! Now dump some cheese puffs into the trash can! I'm starving!"

Applejack carried the bucket with Rainbow Dash in it. "Let's get you to Twilight. She'll know how to fix this."

Meanwhile at Twilight's house, she was examining Rainbow Dash as a light blue glob.

"What happened to her body?" She asked.

"Ah don't know. It like, ditched her or something from eating too much junk food." Applejack answered.

"Well, it looks like it's not that big deal, if she doesn't mind being a bodiless consciousness for the rest of her life."

"It's cool. I don't mind."

"What?! No! Rainbow Dash, please think 'bout this!"

"Since when does being a right make you a-"

But Applejack puts a lid on the bucket. "Twilight, what do we do? We can't let her leave like this."

"I saw this happened to someone back at Crystal Prep. You have till sunset to get it back. You know where it is?" She asked.

"No."

"Then we have to go find it. Let's go."

The duo walked towards to the door leaving Rainbow Dash. "We'll be right back Rainbow Dash, just stay put." Then they left.

"What? Where you guys going? At least shove some nachos into my trash hole. Guys?"

Few minutes later, Rainbow Dash used all her might to get the lid off of the bucket she was in. "I guess it's kinda hard to move without my body." She then sees a hockey stick and roller blades (_The one she gave to Twilight on her birthday_) then, she comes up a better idea.

Applejack and Twilight hid behind the bushes and saw Rainbow Dash's body eating a plate full of salad.

"What's it doing?"

"Eating a salad." Twilight answered. "Rush her on a count of three. 1, 2, 3-"

Rainbow Dash arrives with the tape from the hockey stick strapped to the roller skates and her bucket. "Hey, guys! What's up?"

Rainbow's body stops eating the salad and runs off.

"No!" Applejack and Twilight shout.

"We told you to stay put!" Twilight scolds.

"Rainbow dash, ya scared it away!" Applejack shouts.

"Oh, don't worry about that." Rainbow said. "Remember how I said I didn't need it? Well, I was right again! Check it!"

She then wheels forward and backward much to Applejack's horror.

"Ah can't believe you! Just stay put!" She then storms off.

When they left, Rainbow Dash gets bored. "All this being right is making me hungry."

Meanwhile, the Canterlot Movie Club, Apple bloom, Scootalo and Sweetie Belle are relaxing in Sugarcube corner.

"Nothing starts the break without some refreshing beverage. Ain't that right fellas?" Apple bloom asked with her friends nodded in agreement.

Scootalo then hear something. "Wait. What was that?"

Through the window, they saw Rainbow Dash as blue glob in a bucket, skating to the front entrance. And slams the doors.

"Give me some snacks!" Rainbow shouted.

"What are you?!" Sweetie Belle asked terrified.

"It looks like bucket of blue goo." Scootalo observes.

"What?! It's me, Rainbow Dash!"

"Oh, man! That boot with wheels stole my sister's voice!"

"No, I didn't steal anything."

"You're not stealing these voices. C'mon guys, let's bail!"

The CMC club members quickly made a run for it from Sugercube corner.

"It's me, Rainbow Dash! Aww, man."

Meanwhile, Twilight picks up the eaten salad. "She's close. I'll take care of the body. You go find Rainbow Dash, we don't have much time." She then looks up the sky and the sun was slowly setting.

Applejack walked past by Sugercube Corner while looking for Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! Where is she?" She then sees her little sister along with Scootalo and Sweetie Belle carrying weapons; Apple bloom is carrying a small wooden plank, Scootalo holds a paddle and wears a helmet, and Sweetie Belle holds Rarity's mirror as a shield.

"Hey, have ya'll seen Rainbow Dash?"

"No," Scootalo Answered. "Have you seen a magic garbage can? We need to beat the living-"

"Magic garbage can? That was Rainbow Dash! Your sister!"

"Wait, what?"

"Oh, so I guess that makes sense." Sweetie Belle said.

"So ya saying that blue goo Rainbow Dash? Big sister, what's going on?" Apple bloom asked.

"No time to explain! Which way did she go?"

They hear Rainbow's scream few feet away as a trash collector dumped Rainbow Dash into a garbage truck. "RAINBOW DASH!"

Then Rainbow Dash was stuck inside a garbage truck.

"Augh! This is not what I want to give myself some time!" She said and starts to scream for help. "Help!"

"No-one can hear you."

"Who's there?"

Then she sees a talking basketball coming out from the darkness. "Don't worry; just another bodiless consciousness. Whoa! Hey, did you work way too hard too?"

"No. I ate too much junk food."

"Yep, that'll do it. Me? I was a female triad member. I could have gone pro. My boss keep on tell me, "If you kept on pumping miniguns like that, you're body is going to abandon you!" I told him she was full of it! But I didn't get my body back in time and now look at me; stuck with a basketball for a body."

"Well, my body is still good."

"Wait, your body is still good? Then what are you doing here, dummy?"

"Hey! Who you calling a-"

"You must not want it. May I take it?"

"No way, bro!"

But the basketball runs away. Don't worry, I'll find it. So long sucker!"

"No!" Rainbow was upset. But then the trash door opens and reveals to be Applejack.

"Applejack! You were right and I was wrong! I'm sorry for being so stubborn please helped me get my body back!" She begged.

"Don't worry, Rainbow. We can still get it back on time. Even if we mess up, ya always got this!" Applejack said, holding her skate-can.

"But seriously, I need my body back."

Applejack pulled out her phone and called Twilight. "Twilight, I found Rainbow Dash."

"I found the body, but you better come quickly. We'd got a problem."

The scene cuts to the front of Canterlot High, where Rainbow's body, in a triad outfit, tries to lift a dumbbell. But immediately drops the weight. The triad's essence eject from Rainbow's body. "Body, you're worthless! I can't believe you can't even lift a single dumbbell!"

"Hey! What are you doing with my body?" Rainbow asked. With Applejack and Twilight on her side.

"Oh, it's you!" Morphs back into Rainbow's body. "What do you think? Pretty cool, right?"

"No, not pretty cool. You dressed me up like a loser!"

"Aw, no wonder your body left you. Look, I've been tired of using that basketball for the rest of my life. There's got to be purpose on this body."

"Give me back my body!"

"Finders keepers, losers, weepers."

"Applejack!" Twilight shouts.

"We tried in a nice way." Applejack intervenes. "Now we do it in the apples way."

The triad member looked at her nervously, and run off. "So long suckers!"

The girls chased the member down through town and with her being inside Rainbow's body she uses her super speed to get away from them.

"I forgot that her geode is still with her so she's too fast." Twilight says.

Then, Sunset, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity pull alongside in Sunset's car. "Are you having a game, noobs?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I really wish you wouldn't teach her those words." Rarity said.

They then jumped into the car, with Twilight at the back, holding Rainbow dash, while Applejack took over the wheel and hit the gas hardly.

Then the chase continues downhill. And they are getting closer and closer to her body.

"I'll take it from here!" Rainbow said.

"Rainbow Dash, no!"

But it's too late. She dived forwards to her body, tumbling down side of the road. "It's too steep. We'll have to go around!" Twilight says.

Further down the road, they emerge from the bushes and started fighting.

"Give me back my body!" Rainbow shouted.

"No! Get off me!"

She somehow merged back into her body. "Get out of my body!"

The two essence pops out of her body and continue to wrestle her. "No! You get out of my body, America!" The triad's essence throw's Rainbow's essence at the car, hitting the windshield. Applejack blindly runs into Rainbow's body, sending the triad's essence flying to the sky to a nearby playground, where lands on the seat of the swings and becomes one with it. A fat child walks to it and sit on it. "Aww, dang it!"

"Guys, we did it! Rainbow Dash cheered. "I got my body back!"

"Are you sure you _still want_ it?" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't know, it looks pretty beaten up." Pinkie Pie said.

"I'm so sorry body me, I promise I will never treat you like that again." Rainbow Dash said to her body.

"Quick! Before the sun sets!" Twilight warns.

Rainbow Dash took a deep breath and morphs back into her body. And her pupils appeared again.

"Rainbow Dash?" Sunset asked. "Are you alright?"

Then Rainbow Dash screamed in pain.

Meanwhile at CHS, the Equestria Girls were relaxing at the band room after what happened yesterday. With Rainbow Dash sitting on a wheelchair, and cast on her left arm and her right leg.

"You're right Applejack the candy selling errand is pretty lame after all." She said.

"Oh. About that. Those sweets aren't free." Applejack informs.

"What?"

"Turns out only Pinkie Pie gives them away for free."

"Pinkie Pie?"

"Yeah. And I guess we're supposed to do odd jobs for the next six weeks just to pay it all."

"Aww, noob!"

* * *

**Welp here you have it. I hope that all of you enjoyed reading this chapter. Anymore suggestion, please write them on the reviews. Also I am planning to have Sunset Shimmer's human counterpart to play the role as Thomas (A.K.A Nikolai) Well this is great and all that. You dudettes, as always, stay coolio. Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4: Applejack vs Error 230

**Welcome back for another parody of Regular Equestrian. This time, this chapter will be an Equestria Girls version of "Skips VS technology," then again MLP-EQG and Regular show belong to their respective owners. That's all I'm gonna say.**

**Anyway, without further ado, let's get to it shall we?**

* * *

A montage begins with Applejack, fixing her truck, the dinner table, and the television. She is shown to driver her way to CHS until she saw her friend Fluttershy and her car up ahead. She stopped and saw her car's tire was flat. Few minutes later, her tire was back in good shape with Fluttershy thanking her and drove off. Applejack followed suit with her truck.

When she arrived and parked her truck on the parking lot. She was met with Flash who locker was jammed to open. Luckily, Applejack used her hammer and bang his locker, thus his locker is no longer jammed. He thanked her and she happily walked through the hallways.

"Nothing's broken when ya' need'n tools to fix it." She said.

She then passed by the library and stopped when she heard one of her friends talking.

"I think it's broken, Rainbow Dash." Sunset said.

"Here, try this." Rainbow Dash said.

"Hey, something need to be fixed her?" She asked.

"Applejack, come help us." Sunset said.

"Yeah, she can fix anything."

She then walked towards to them.

"So what's the problem ya'll have here?'

"Well, we were working on a report on history but we forgot to do it yesterday. So we have 6 hours left before history class and we decided to use the library computer." Sunset said.

"Yeah, we tried printing it, but it gave us an error 229."

"Uh huh…"

"We doubled checked and the driver is already installed…" Unfortunately on AJ's point of view, she was zoned out as she doesn't know how to fix an issue that involves with computers and such.

"So can you fix it?"

Feeling unsure, she insisted. "Sure…" She then taps a key with her hammer, causing the screen to be filled with pop-ups.

She gasped and grabbed her sledgehammer. "We got to smash this darn thing!"

"No! Stop!"

But Sunset and Rainbow Dash stopped her from doing it.

"Applejack, it's just a computer!" Rainbow said.

"Put it down, AJ!"

"Fellas, ah' know this school and ma' home. There's something evil in that computer, we have to smash it!"

"No, stop!" Sunset protested.

She stopped as the two panted.

"You don't know how to fix this, do you?" She asked.

"What?"

"Wait? You don't even know how to fix a computer?" Rainbow asked.

"AJ, it's okay." Sunset said. "You don't have to know how to fix everything. Don't worry we'll take care of it."

"Ah' can fix everything, ya know?"

"Yes. We know, Applejack. We know."

When she left the library, she could hear her friends talking again.

"Sunset, I thought Applejack can fix everything." Rainbow said.

"Well, yeah, but not on computers. C'mon on, let's just figure this out ourselves."

She sat at one of the seats inside the band room. She sighed and took a drink of a bottle of water. Then her friend, Rarity came to her and sat down beside her.

"Darling, is anything alright?" Rarity asked.

"It's just that ah' don't know how to fix an error 229, Sugarcube. Yep, sure ah' can fix everything but not on computers. Sunset and Rainbow Dash can't continue their report on history if that issue can't be resolved." Applejack answered.

"Hmm…Now that makes senses. Maybe, try to study about an error 229. I have that book inside my locker. I'll lend it to you then you can help them out with that issue so they can continue their report." Rarity said.

"Ah' suppose that could help. Thanks Sugarcube. Ah' know I can still fix it." Applejack said.

"Why, it's my pleasure darling. I'll be right back."

After 3 minutes, she came back with a book and gave it to her.

"Oh, I borrowed that book 3 days ago. You can take it back to the library when you're done." Rarity said.

"Thanks again, Rarity."

Once she left, Applejack flipped all pages until she turned to the page about error 229. This is exactly what she needed.

Montage began with Applejack studying more about the error 229. And after like 10 to 15 minutes, she's finished. And walked back to the library and returned the book as well.

"Fellas, ah' know how to fix an error 229." She said. But then, none of them were there but the computer is still on.

Applejack studied the screen cautiously, and slowly tapped a key on the keyboard. However, this caused the computer screen to pop out more pop-ups and making it unstable. The printer also explodes and shoots out more paper out of it. Sunset and Rainbow Dash returned and only saw the commotion happening.

"Applejack, what are you doing?!"

"Ah' just tryin'n to fix an error 229!" She answered.

"But it's not error 229 anymore!" Rainbow groaned.

"Yeah," Sunset elaborated. "While you were gone, we messed it up, and now its error 230!"

"And it's even worse now!"

"Look, AJ. It's fine. We asked someone to fix it."

"But fellas, "Applejack begged. "Ah had to fix this! Ah' just want to fix so ya'll continue your report! Please, give me a chance!"

"Look, I know you want to help. But I don't you to be so worked up. Please, let us handle this."

"Ya'll say what you want. But ah ain't stopping until I fix it! I just need more time to help ya'll out on this!"

"You're just saying this because you're not admitting that you can't fix computers." Rainbow said.

"Ah' know ah' can't fix a darn computer, but ah still want to help out!"

"Applejack, please-"

"Say all ya' want Sunset. But ah'm telling ya. Ah' ain't stopping. When did this fella showed up?"

"She'll be here for an hour." Sunset answered.

"Okay, ah' can do this. Just stall her until ah' get back."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Okay, okay! Geez!"

When she left, she heard them talking again.

"Sunset, what's AJ's problem?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I don't know." She said. "She needs to realize that there are some things she just _can't_ fix."

Luckily, she asked permission from Celestia saying she needs to leave the school grounds to learn how to fix an error 230. After finishing her story, even the Principal doesn't know how to fix that kind of error, she happily allow her to leave, but she's needed to returned within 30 minutes.

She arrived to the mall and went to the electromic store and sees two employees there.

"Ah' need to fix an issue on a computer." Applejack said.

"Guh, we don't know." The employee said.

"I don't know how to fix an error 230." She answered.

When they gave her the computer, Applejack was confused at first. "Why in tarnation this thing looked different?"

"That's a 1995 model computer," The employee answered." Now open the internet. You see those icons? Now open the internet."

But due to the poor quality of the computer because it's old, Applejack can't tell which icon is the internet. Instead, she clicked random icons causing it to crash.

"What did you do?! You can't just open al lot of icons at once! It will only make it worse! Ugh! Maybe our magical intern will do better than us! I bet she's you friend from school!"

The two employees left her alone and she was met with a familiar face.

"Hey Applejack, aren't you supposed to be at school?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, hey Twilight, ah' forgot ya worked here. Well what are you doing here?"

"Hmm… yesterday I told Principal Celestia that I had duty today so she allowed me to have a day off from school while I'm doing my job here. So as I was asking what are you doing here?"

"Ah need to know how to fix an error 230." She answered.

"Oh that's easy. Just hold the power button, and wait for 5 seconds, and after 5 seconds press print. Got it?"

"Ah' still don't get it."

"Oh. It's okay. I will help." But then her phone buzzed as if she received a message. "I just got a text, saying they had a problem on a computer. Hey, why don't you come along? I'll help you out."

"Umm…Sure…Ah guess…"

"Great. Let's go."

When they returned to Canterlot High, Applejack sighs and face palm.

"Ya'r emergency call came from our school?"

"Well didn't Principal Celestia tell you to be back here within 30 minutes? Besides, when I'm done, my shift is over." Twilight said.

When they went into the library, they see Sunset Shimmer and Rainbow Dash pressing the keys while the printer shoots out more paper rapidly and luckily, no one not even the whole staff members saw the commotion.

"Rainbow Dash, you're making it worse!" Sunset shouts.

"Well you keep on pressing things!" Rainbow argues back.

"What did you guys do?!"

"Twilight! Come quick!" As soon as she steps in, Applejack followed suit and she was not pleased. Her arms crossed and tapping her foot. "Oh. Hey, Applejack. How's it going?"

"Really ya'll? Thanks for stalling."

"Sunset, tell me what's going on."

"It still won't print our file!" Rainbow exclaimed. "The monitor just started flashing."

Sunset gave Twilight a piece of paper. "And about twenty minutes ago, these started coming out of the printer!"

The paper says; _You' will never find error 230/ Printing a file? Is that all you can do?_

"A threatening haiku? This is really worst than I could ever imagine!" She said. Then she brings out her homemade holographic purple keyboard. "Don't worry. I'm going to sort this out."

"Wow! Twilight, you made that?" Rainbow asked.

"Yep, and this one has a hologram. Elevate keyboard!"

Then a hologram version of her keyboard appeared above the real one.

"Awesome!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"I never thought you could make holographic inventions!" Sunset said.

"My time at Crystal Prep really helped a lot." Twilight said. "Error 230, let's dance.

Twilight used her scientific keyboard in order to remove all pop-ups and defeat error 230 but it was still there. Twilight tries it again but it backfires.

"Elevate Keyboard!"

Then a third holographic keyboard appears. Twilight taps both of the holograms but Error 230 is still there and it backfires.

"Can someone tell me what in tarnations going on?! Or we're still trying to print something?!"

"This is the worst error 230 I've ever seen! I'm going in!" She brings out her high tech helmet.

"Can't we just smash the darn thing?"

"AJ, just let Twilight do her thing."

"Here I go!" Once she wears her high tech helmet, she was now inside the computer. And saw Error 230 not very far. "I'm in! Error 230, prepare to be eradicated!"

But then, Error 230 rises up. "Error 230?"

"The error rubbed him off revealing the words from 'Error 230' to 'Deadmageddon' "_No young child. It is I. Deadmageddon. And now thanks to you, we will digitize th_e _whole world."_

"Did you say 'we'?"

_"Prepare to be assimilated!_" Then it started to attack Twilight and took control of her.

Back in the real world, Twilight is glitch like crazy.

"Twilight, are you okay?!" Sunset asked in a panic.

"Applejack! Remember I told you not to destroy a computer?! Well…I was wrong after all!"

Twilight collapses but now rises up, being possessed by Deadmaggedon.

_"Thank you for releasing the Deadmaggedon virus. Goodby_e."

Then it shoots wires out, and digitizes everything it touches. That includes the book shelf.

"Ah' knew that darn thing is too evil! We got to destroy it!"

"What just happen to Twilight?" Rainbow dash asked.

"Ah' don't know. But I think that darn virus must have possessed her! That virus ain't error 230, but it's Deadmaggedon!"

"Well that makes sense." Sunset said. The trio ducked underneath the table as more stuff also got digitized.

"We're going to fight this thing!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Wait! We can't fight it! If we fight back, we'll hurt Twilight as well!"

"Then we have to go for the computer!" AJ said.

Applejack runs for the computer but the wires stopped her from doing so.

"Don't worry Applejack, I got this!" Her actives her super speed and runs for the computer but Deadmaggedon stopped her on time.

"Rainbow Dash, look out!" Sunset shouted. "Twilight, stop!"

"_There is no Twilight Sparkle anymore, Only Deadmaggedon."_ She then summons a giant cursor and sends them to the trio. "_Now die!"_

The trio luckily dodged her attack and regroup back to Sunset who is still hiding behind the table.

"She's just too fast!"

This gives the farm girl a brainstorm. "Too fast?"

"What do we do?"

She glanced at Twilight's keyboard still plugged into the computer. And saw all programs on the computer screen. This gives her an idea.

"On the count of three, ya'll make a break for the keyboard and keep opening programs as much as you can!

"Okay, got it?"

"But what are you gonna do?"

"Me?" She picked up her sledgehammer and activated her geode's powers. "I'm going to fix it. Okay, one…two…three!"

Sunset and Rainbow Dash ran to the keyboard and press random keypads while Applejack is busy fighting Deadmaggedon makes her own sledgehammer and blocks Applejack's attack with her weapon.

_"A sledgehammer, is that all you can do? An analogue digital world,"_ She pushes Applejack. "_Ironic, really, that a teenage girl like you will be the first thing to be_ _digitized. Goodbye."_

Just as she was about to be digitized, Deadmaggedon freezes. Showing the two girls had completely added more programs.

_"What did you do?!"_

"Don't ya' get it? It's common sense. If ya' open all lot of programs you'll slow down. Applejack said. Then she threw her sledgehammer at the computer, destroying it completely. And defeat Deadmaggedon.

After that, Twilight returns to normal. Sunset quickly ran to her and checked on her. "Twilight, twilight, are you okay?!"

"Sunset…Shimmer…?" She opened her eyes and sees her friend. "What happen…?"

"Well duh, that virus possessed you and tried to kill us." Rainbow Dash answered.

"Are ya' alright Sugarcube?" AJ asked. Help Twilight get up on her feet.

"Applejack, I gotta say, my time at Crystal Prep granted me higher intelligence of science and technology. But none of them have defeated Deadmaggedon! For that, I thank you." Twilight said.

Then a piece of paper came out of the printer. Twilight walk over to it, and grab and gave it to Applejack.

"What's this?"

"It is an appreciation for not just saving me but all of us." Twilight answered.

The paper says; _Thanks for your handy hard work, Applejack. Sincerely Twilight Sparkle._

"Wow. Thanks Twilight."

Then they heard another paper coming out of the printer. "No!"

But Sunset stopped her. "Applejack, it's okay! This is our history report we've been trying to print all along!"

Rainbow Dash took the paper with all of her and Sunset's hard work in it.

"Oh, sorry guys…"

"Oh man. If Principal Celestia sees this, we'll be in a hell lot of a trouble!"

"What if we just bury everything in the yard, she'll never know!" Rainbow Dash suggested.

"And ah' could use a lot of help to fix the whole place. Class starts in 10 minutes."

"Sure. We can help out." Twilight said.

"Alright, let's get going! Sunset, get the tools at my truck outside! Rainbow Dash, get some construction hats! Twilight, get some drinks for us!"

When they part ways until they got back, Applejack started placed some tables and chairs back to its proper position.


	5. Chapter 5: Dump Wheel

**My Little Pony: Equestria Girls version of:_ Trash Boat._**

**My exams are coming up next week, so I'm likely to be busy studying so I decided to update it right now.**

**Anyway, without further ado, let's get to it, shall we?**

* * *

Meanwhile at Sunset's house, the former pony-turned-human was busy watching her favorite guitarists on T.V

_"I'm here with Canterlot's greatest guitarist of all time, the skull. You're at the top of your game right now. What's the secret to your success?_" The announcer asked.

_"Two words: Name change. I love my mom and all, but the name she originally gave me-not so awesome. So I changed my name into the skull. Just rolls off the tongue_ _better."_

"_Fascinating. How do you come up with it?"_

_"I simply took two words of random and put them together. Picked "The" and "Skull". The skull. And I became the coolest woman in the world!"_

Sunset was amaze. "Cool, I wanna change my name to two completely random words! But what words should I pick?"

She then took noticed of her trashcan which close to the refrigerator and look through the window and she could only see there is her motorcycle she gets to keep after the Friendship Games.

Then Sunset got an idea.

Meanwhile at Sugarcube Corner, Rainbow Dash was busy drinking her favorite smoothie. Sunset walked up to her with her left hand behind her back.

"Hey Rainbow Dash," She greeted. "What will you say if I changed my name into…Dump Wheel?"

Rainbow Dash went silent for 3 seconds. "I'd say you're a complete wuss."

"You wouldn't say it was cool?"

"Dude, it totally sounded like a tire taking a dump. Plus, I'm pretty sure that's not how being awesome works. Not when you're changing your name into Dump Wheel…wait, you're not actually considering changing your name, are you?"

"What? Nah, I was just joking."

But her friend became more suspicious. "Then what are you hiding behind your back?"

"Nothing, it's not important."

But before she could make a break for it, Rainbow Dash used her super speed and took something from Sunset's hand.

She takes a good look at the frame. "Certificate of Name Change?! You actually did?!" She then burst into laughter.

"Give me that!"

"Oh, man; wait until everybody hears this!" She then runs off with her super speed. "Hey, guys, Sunset just legally changed her name into Dump Wheel!"

"I gotta change my name back."

Sunset went to the Canterlot Courthouse and walk up to the counter.

"How may I help you?" The lady asked.

"I want to change my name back to Sunset Shimmer."

"That'll be five-hundred dollars."

"What? But I don't five-hundred dollars."

"Then I guess our time is up here. Now move along, kid."

Sunset groaned walk away. Then a man walked up to the counter.

"Uh, I'd like to change my name back to Johnny."

"That'll be five-hundred dollars, Mr. Lamebrain."

Back at SugarCube Corner, Rainbow Dash was looking through the binoculars and sees Sunset walking her way to the café.

"Hey, girls, Dump Wheel is back!"

Then the rest of her friends walk outside and greeted her.

"Oh, Dump Wheel!" Fluttershy greeted.

"Howdy, Dump Wheel." AJ greeted.

"Dump Wheel!" Rainbow sang.

"Hey, Dump Wheel!" Indigo was heard taunting her.

Sunset pointed at her rainbow haired friend. "Did you have to tell everyone?"

"Yes. It's that funny." She tried holding her laughter. "Dump Wheel!"

"When Dashie told us," Pinkie explained. "We thought it was only right to welcome you back as a new friend-a new friend name Dump Wheel." She then laughed gave her a namecard with Dump Wheel written on it. "Here, welcome back to our group and we can all be best friends!"

"Yeah, thanks. Look, is there errands around I can do?"

"Whoa-ho! Errands? You really are a new friend, Dump Wheel." She laughed again.

"Seriously, I needed five-hundred bucks so I can change my name back." Sunset said.

"Well, I'm sorry to say that the wheel has been rolled. One of my old schoolmates of Crystal Prep had done all of the errands for us as return for treating me dirt before the Friendship Games."

"Yeah, loser, don't come begging us for money. Sunny Flare and I already spent it all on that sweet new shoes." Indigo said.

"But aren't those really cheap?"

"Not when you're buying a new pair of glasses." Sunny Flare said.

"Guys, please! She begged. "I needed five-hundred bucks to change my name back!"

"There is one thing ya' can do." AJ said.

The scene transitions to the Sweet Apple Acres where Sunset helps the Apples to rake the leaves. Then the Dazzlings walk by and throw their litter on the ground.

"Hey Dazzlings! No littering! If you have dump, use a trash can!"

Then Adagio Dazzle looks at Sunset's namecard with her new name on it.

"Well, why throw it at a trash can when I got _Dump Wheel_ to take care of it?" Adagio taunted.

Then the Dazzlings burst into laughter and walk off.

"Ugh! This name sucks!" She throws her nametag on the ground.

Then Applejack's granny shows and saw what she just did.

"Hey, Dump Wheel; you're job is to rake the leaves. Now pick it up."

"But nametags are only for new people."

"Exactly. New name, new friend! Now put it back on or you'll regret."

She sighs and puts her nametag back on.

"Never gets old." She then walks off.

The scene transitions to Rainbow Dash and her little sister, Scootalo as the two were in a line at the ice cream truck.

Then Sunset runs up to her. "Rainbow Dash, I can't take this anymore. I want to change my name back. Could you please be a good friend and lend me five-hundred bucks?"

"Five-hundred bucks? I'm not too sure about that. What do you think scoots?" Rainbow asked.

"I don't think you should do it, Rainbow Dash." Scootalo replied. "It's not a good idea to lend money to people you don't know."

"Please, Dash." She begged. "I need 500 bucks to have my name back."

"I don't know dude, I usually lend money to my awesome friends including Sunset Shimmer. But I've only know Dump Wheel for a day. So I don't think it's a good idea."

"Please! I can't live in this stupid name anymore!" Sunset begged again.

"Well sorry but the Sunset Shimmer I know works at a Sushi restaurant." Rainbow said.

"You know what? I'll just go back to my work place and get the five-hundred dollars by myself!" Sunset said and runs off.

Unfortunately, she just lost her part-time job because of her new name. And she was forced to find another part-time job. No matter where she goes, people will always make fun of her because of her name. And what's worse that she was on the news, newspapers and billboards because of her new name Dump Wheel and she became a laughing stock worldwide.

Then Sunset quickly hid at a dark alley and stopped and catches her breath.

"How could I been so stupid? Well this is it, first; Raging She-Demon, second; Anon-a-miss, and now; Dump Wheel? I will never change my name back."

Before she started sobbing, she heard a faint voice giving her the feeling that she wasn't alone.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" She demanded.

Then the figure stepped out of the bodies of the shadows and wears a purple bulletproof suit and packed with heavily weaponry.

"Dump Wheel. We meet at last."

Sunset became nervous and scared at the same time. "Why do you look familiar?"

"I am…the skull."

"What happen to you?"

"You happened! I was the most famous guitarist until that faithful moment you took it all away with your horrible name, Dump Wheel. You've robbed me of my fame and glory! I've even tried to change name into Skull Wheel but it didn't do anything! My life was ruined. That's when I realized I had to take matters of my own hands using all of the skills my dad taught me when were hunting deer together when I was little! And what I mean by that, I'm going to kill you!" She then brings out her shotgun and loaded it up.

Sunset nervously back away in a few steps. "Woah, look, let's not make this gone out of control! I'm sorry I ruined everything for you."

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it, bacon head!"Then point her shotgun at Sunset. "Now die!"

She fired the bullet but Sunset quickly dodged it on time, and quickly run for it and even climbs over the fence. The skull shot down the fence and starts chasing her.

"Wait, please! I'm going to change my name back!"

"Talk is cheap, Dump Wheel!"

Meanwhile at CHS, the girls were relaxing in front the entrance while Rainbow Dash was reading a newspaper. As you'd guess, Sunset was in it.

"Wait til' Dump Wheel sees this!"

Then they heard the sounds of gunshots and explosions getting closer and they saw Sunset in panic running towards them.

"Wow, what's going on?"

"No time to explain, get inside!"

Without thinking twice, the girls quickly followed Sunset inside the school without even knocking the door.

"Twilight put some heavy things here and make sure it's barricade!" She ordered.

"What why?"

"Just do it!"

Without hesitation, Twilight used her telekinetic powers and placed few chairs, fire extinguisher, and the lunch table from the cafeteria to the door.

"Hey, show yourself Dump Wheel!" The skull's voice was heard outside.

In panic, Sunset made a mad dash to the second floor leaving her friends in confusion. Feeling worried, the girls quickly run after her as well. They all went up to the second floor and look for their friend.

"Where were you Sugarcube?"

"Dump Wheel, darling, is everything alright?" Rarity asked.

"Yo Dump Wheel, what the heck is going on?"

"Dump Wheel, come out, come out wherever you are." Pinkie called out.

Then they checked the math classroom and found Sunset hiding underneath the table.

"There you are," Says Rainbow Dash. "So what the heck is going on?"

Then Pinkie Pie knew why and started to speak rapidly. "Oh I know why, as we all know, Sunset Shimmer changes her name into Dump Wheel, and what we also heard is that she became a laughing stock worldwide, and it seems that one of Canterlot's greatest guitarists were going to kill her because of her new name that makes her famous than her. And now that she's looking around if Sunset was here, then we're going to help our friend to change her name back to Sunset Shimmer!" She then let out a squee, and a big grin on her face.

"Are you a coward, Dump Wheel?" Sunset's hands were shaking upon hearing her killer's voice. Rainbow Dash looked through the window and sees the skull shooting everything with her assault rifle. "I'm ready for you Dump Wheel!"

"This is really terrible girls! One of the greatest guitarists is going to kill me because of my stupid name change!"

Then they heard an explosion meaning that the skull has blown up a car with a grenade launcher. Fluttershy slowly and carefully peeked and asked. "Is she looking for us too?"

"There's no way she's going to hunt us down too. It's not like she knows about her having us as her friends and having magic and all that." Twilight said.

"And I'm going to kill your friends as well! And none of your magic is no match for the skull!"

"Oh, I guess that's a yes."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's fight her!" Rainbow said, cracking her knuckles.

"Like I have to face someone with guns trying to kill me? No way, I don't want to die like this."

"I'm too shy to die." Fluttershy said.

"The courthouse is going to close at any minute. Some of you have five-hundred bucks."

But her friends shook their heads.

"But I spent it all for that new dress I really wanted." Rarity said.

"And I even spent it all to replace my sports equipment." Rainbow said.

"But I can help you with that." A voice came from their principal of their school.

"But Principal Celestia, are you sure?"

"I hear everything. If it's the only way to get you girls out of this mess, I'll help. As the principal of this school, I'll do anything to keep my students from fatal harm." Celestia said.

She leads her students to her office, and brings out five-hundred bucks from her purse and gave it to Sunset.

"It took me 2 months but at least it's worth it."

"But Princes- I mean, Principal Celestia, you've been saving this money for that new videogame you're planning to buy." Sunset states,

"Well I'm making an exception. Now go, and change your name back." She ordered. "And I'm calling the police as well."

"Now come on, there's no time to waste!" Rainbow claims.

"Don't worry ya'll," Applejack assured. "Ah even upgraded my granny's truck that should get us all to the courthouse in no time!"

"Alright guys, while the skull's looking at the front, we should head to the parking! Let's go!" Twilight ordered.

The Equestria Girls made a dash towards to the parking and went to the truck. Rainbow, Sunset and AJ were at the front seat, while the rest were at the back of the truck.

The skull sees them and brings out her rocker launcher and points at the group. Applejack quickly started up the engine and drove off and missed the rocket missile. Then the skull sees Flash Sentry in his car, she quickly dragged him out of the car, thus highjacking it. And make a hot pursuit to the Equestria Girls.

Then Rarity saw the skull inside Flash's car chasing them and panicked.

"Darling, that madwoman is catching up to us!"

The skull brings out her SMG and shot through the wing shield but Rarity quickly summoned a big diamond, blocking his shots.

"She's shooting guns at us!" Rainbow exclaimed. "We need to lose her!"

"Hold on ya'll! We're taking a shortcut!"

Applejack hardly steps on the gas making the truck faster than ever, and went a sharp turn, drove through the alleyways, went to the freeway, and took offroad routes. And makes sure she doesn't hit any other traffic cars.

Finally, they arrived at the courthouse.

"Alright, we're at the courthouse!"

But then, one of the tires popped out but Applejack tried her best to safely park the truck at a nearby parking lot. The girls run straight towards the entrance and burst through. Twilight used her telekinetic powers to puts all the railing stands to barricade the door. A sound of gunshots was heard, much to Sunset's horror.

"Just go, Sugarcube! Change ya' name back!"

"But what about you guys?"

"Just don't worry about us!" Rainbow Dash assured. "We have your back. So go and if he does go through, we'll hold her off!"

Sunset runs to the lady and gave her the money. "I want to change my name back!"

And while the lady is working on it, Twilight felt her arms about gave away.

"Hurry up, Sunset!"

"I'm trying!"

Just then, the skull used a rocket launcher and explodes the door, knocking the girls out. Twilight slides next to Sunset when she hits the wall.

"Twilight?" She tried to wake her up but she was unconscious.

Then the skull walked towards Sunset, laughing maniacally and aimed her shotgun at her head.

"Any last words…Dump Wheel….?" Before she pulled the trigger and killed Sunset, the lady finally stamps Sunset's Certificate of name change.

"Your name change is complete: Sunset Shimmer." The lady announced.

Twilight slowly regains her conscious and saw Sunset's Certificate of name change fell on Sunset.

"Huh? Wait. What did you say your name was?"

"Sunset! My name is Sunset Shimmer!"

"Woooohoooo! The skull is back! Now if you all excuse me, I got what I wanted, so I best be on my way. No hard feelings."

She then walks off leaving the Equestria Girls dumbfounded of what they just saw.

"Well that came out of nowhere." Rainbow said.

As soon as the skull went outside, she was met with punch on her face by a swat member. And another swat officer quickly disarmed all of her weapons and handcuffed her.

"Is this the madwoman Miss Celestia?" The officer asked.

"Yes. That was her. Not only she packed illegal weaponry but she tried to kill my dear students and also highjacking one of my student's Cars!" Celestia told him.

"Very well, Skull, you're under arrest for highjacking, attempted child murder. Anything you say will be against you at court!"

When the policemen left with the skull in their custody, Celestia and Luna check on their students.

"Are you girls okay?" Luna asked concerned.

"We're good vice-principal Luna, it's finally over now." Rainbow replied.

"And Sunset finally changes her name back." Twilight said.

"Well I'm glad to hear it." Celestia said, and then turned her attention to Sunset. "Well I hope you learned something from all of this Sunset Shimmer."

"That's right Principal Celestia, and thank you guys for helping me to change my name back."

"What are friends for, Sugarcube? Friends always helped each other no matter what." AJ said.

"Oh and Sunset, we're sorry we didn't help you to change your name back in the first place. We're just teaching you a lesson after we heard the news about you changing your name." Twilight said.

"It's okay Twilight. I learned my lesson now." Sunset said.

"And if you want to be awesome like me, you could just ask." Rainbow Dash said.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"And next time if you think about changing your name is a good idea, don't. End of story." Celestia Said.

* * *

**The reason why I didn't used the word Trash Boat is because I wanted it to be original than just copy and paste of the entire episode.**

**After this, then I'll be sticking the guest review's request about the episode: _Muscle Woman._ So stay tuned for that.**

**You dudettes, as always, stay Coolio. Peace.**


	6. Chapter 6: Graffiti Culprit

**This chapter is originally to be a guest request of the Regular Show episode; _Muscle Woman_. But then I can't figure out how to keep Thunderlane in-character without him rampaging Fluttershy and the Girls like crazy. So I'm sorry Guest review, I can't grant your request but I hope this Equestria Girls version of "_Under the hood,_" would cheer you up, I hope.**

**Anyway, without further ado, let's get to it, shall we?**

It was morning at CHS and it's only been a week since Sunset Shimmer changes her name into Dump Wheel but later changed back to her real name. We see all door lockers and walls being covered with graffiti, in which is vandalism.

Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna had sent Sunset Shimmer and Applejack to clean up the graffiti as they gave them a bucket filled with soapy water and two sponges on it. They were at a hallway which the lockers around them were covered with graffiti too.

"Alright, while we're looking for the real culprit, we need you girls to clean the graffiti on the locker doors. Just make sure you clean all of it." Celestia instructed.

"Clean all of it?" Sunset asked lazily.

"That's right Sunset Shimmer. All of it now cleans it all while we're finding the real culprit."

Then the two Principals left, leaving the two girls with the bucket they gave them.

"Alright Sugacube, let's get to cleaning." She then sees Sunset slowly doze off but she clapped her hands to startle her awake. "Yer' shouldn't playin' video games all night, Sugarcube. That ain't healthy."

"I wouldn't mind going back to sleep." Sunset lazily said.

The scene transitions to Sunset Shimmer and Applejack cleaning up the door lockers and walls.

"Ya know what, Sugarcube? If ah find whoever did this and just-AARRGGHH!" Applejack said.

"I know AJ, there probably sitting around somewhere just laughing at us."

Then Rainbow Dash and Scootalo came by while Rainbow's hands were covered with orange sauce and her shirt was also stained too.

"Sooo…I heard you guys are cleaning even if you two didn't do it." She said.

The girls turned around and faced her and Sunset said, "Yeah, this is sooo tiring. I'd rather take Pinkie Pie's advice and eat all of the sugar so I'll be energized to do this until they found the culprit."

"Well she may be Pinkie Pie but eating that much sugar for breakfast ain't healthy and the best option. Remember what happen last time while we're at starswirl festival?" Applejack said. "Plus, ya' shouldn't be up all night playing video games."

"Don't worry, I'll just go ask the others and see if they can help us find the culprit." Dash said. "It's going to be an easy cake if we stick together. He just got to be around this school."

Applejack noticed Rainbow Dash's stained shirt and her hands were covered with orange sauce.

"Wait a gosh darn minute!" She exclaimed. "Did ya paint this graffiti, Rainbow Dash?"

"Wait, you can't blame it on me! I may be an artist when it comes to art class, but I am no graffiti artist."

Then they became more suspicious when they see orange stuff her hands and on her sleeves.

"What is that?"

"What is what?"

"The orange paints on your hands!" Sunset replied.

"This isn't paint, Sunset. It's from the nachos we just had for lunch." She answered.

"How would ah know yer' lyin' or not?"

"Haven't you ever tried nachos? They always hook you up with the extra cheese."

"I reckon ya did this."

"You better watch who you're accusing, AJ. Remember the Anon-A-Miss incident?"

"Hey, this is different than the Anon-A-Miss." Sunset said.

"Well, then don't put the blame on me, I didn't do it!" She said.

"Ah'm sorry Dash, but you did this." Applejack said.

"Girls, what's going on?" A voice came from their Vice-Principal as she and her sister returned to the scene.

"Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna, we know who did the graffiti." Sunset said.

"What? Who?"

She made a gesture towards Rainbow Dash.

"But Principal Celestia, its cheese for those nachos, smells it!"

"We're not going to smell your fingers, Rainbow Dash. Just tell us the truth, and I'll take your word for it." Celestia calmly said.

"But I am telling you the truth! Principal Celestia, I can't believe all of you to think that the criminal is me!"She said. "Sunset, you have mind-reading powers, back me up!"

But before she could use her empathy powers on her, a can of spraypaint fell from her pocket.

"Look, it does spray-paint!" AJ exclaimed.

"Nachos, you say, hmm?" VP Luna asked.

Rainbow Dash became nervous. "Uh…um…that's not mine!"

"Yeah, right, it was in your pocket!" Sunset scolded.

"Uh…okay, alright. I was spraypainting, okay? But-"

"But what?"

"But I didn't do the graffiti! I was painting Scootalo's scooter orange!"

"Really?" Scootalo asked.

"Then why did you lie about the paint?" Celestia asked.

"Because it was suppose to be a surprise until someone has to be dumb enough and paint all of this!" Rainbow Dash said.

"She's lying!" Another student said.

"No, I'm not!" Rainbow defended.

"I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash. I'm gonna have to suspend you for the whole month."

"What?" She asked in shock.

"You heard me." Celestia replied.

"Are you suspending me, ma'am?!"

"Yes. I mean it."

"If she goes, I go too." Scootalo intervened.

"What? You're also behind this scheme?"

"Never mind."

"That was really cool, scoots. You want me to stay out for a whole month, Principal Celestia?! Fine!" She threw her school stuff on the ground. "But I'm just going to do something else outside of school! So I'm not coming back, no matter how much you begged!" She shouted and walked away. "I'll see you later scoots…"

When she walks away, Principal Celestia glanced to the girls.

"Girls, I know this is hard to believe that your friend did this. Believe I know. Right now, you both finished cleaning all of it and have your classes." Celestia ordered.

When the two principals walked away, the girls stood there in shock.

"I cannot believe Rainbow Dash would do this!" Sunset said.

"Neither did I."

Then they hear the sounds of a spray being used, and turned around and saw the real culprit wearing a black hoodie with his face being covered and made a run for it.

"What the-Hey! Stop!"

They chased the culprit throughout the hallways, and even shoving many people on his way. Then the culprit jump through the window and when the girls checked, he was nowhere to be found. Not even on the ground.

"That ain't like Rainbow Dash."

"No Applejack, that's because it _wasn't_ Rainbow Dash." She then let out a big sigh of guilt.

"Oh, man. That do we do?"

"We have to tell Principal Celestia and get cleared her name." Sunset suggested.

Then the girls arrived to her office. "Principal Celestia! It wasn't Rainbow Dash!"

"What are you talking about?" Celestia asked.

"It was this hooded guy! We didn't see that culprit's face, but-"

"Girls, I get it. You two feel bad for Rainbow Dash because she's you friend and I suspended her. I feel bad too."

"Principal Celestia, we're serious. She's innocent!" Sunset said.

"Can ya' like check the cameras or something?"

"Hmm…You're absolutely right about that Applejack. But all of the school cameras have been destroyed since this morning."

"Look, we saw the real culprit, but he got away. If you please give us a chance to find him and proved that Rainbow Dash's innocence, you cleared her name."

Celestia thought about it for a moment and said; "Okay, I suppose I should give you girls a chance since I assume that you both were telling the truth."

"Thanks Principal Celestia. We'll do what we can!"

When they left the office, Applejack asked; "So what are we going to do?"

"We're going to asked plenty of witnesses in school if they ever know his whereabouts around here." Sunset suggested.

"You got it, Sugarcube."

Then they started to ask each person in the school if they ever witnessed the vandal.

"The great and powerful Trixie has not made any witnessing of a graffiti vandal, vandalizing our school!" Trixie said.

"Yep, that's the culprit but I don't what does he looked like." Flash said.

"I believe the last time I saw that mysterious culprit that he was spray-painting in the library." Micro Chips said.

"That no good vandal even sprayed me at ma' face but luckily I covered my eyes on time!" Apple Bloom said.

After asking people who were witnesses, they decided to find Wallflower to ask one more question if she knows about the culprit. They visited her at the garden of the school and saw watering the plants.

"Hey, Wallflower." Sunset greeted.

"What? You coming to have me meet Principal Celestia too?" She asked.

"That ain't it, Sugarcube." Applejack replied.

"Good. Because my lunch for today is just nachos and extra cheese that kid name Scootalo gave it to me after you both accused Rainbow Dash being the graffiti vandal." Wallflower said.

"About that, do you anything about who did the graffiti?"

"It could be a townie." She answered.

"Townie?"

"A man who used to ruled the school like a tyrant and got expelled before Sunset came to our world." She replied.

"That's probably the guy we saw!" Sunset exclaimed.

"Then I guess you guys have to deal with him. But it's not going to be easy. He strikes without a warning and he vanishes into thin air. Say, what happened to Rainbow Dash?"

Later at night, we saw Rainbow Dash at Sugarcube Corner, on stage wearing a suit.

"And now for the comedian I know you're gonna like; Rainbow Dash!" The announcer said.

"Good evening everyone! I gotta a very important question to all of you; why did a chicken crossed the road? It's because that chicken is so dumb that he doesn't watch where his going!"

But the crowd gets bored and none of them were laughing.

"I said; it's because-"

"Get off the stage!" Someone yelled.

Then they started throwing tomatoes at Rainbow Dash and quickly made a run for it.

"Rainbow Dash, wait!" Scootalo shouted.

Scene transitions to the next day at school, as the Equestria Girls (Except Rainbow Dash) helped cleaning up the graffiti being marked everywhere around them.

"Thanks for helping us out guys." Sunset said.

"Oh, no worries darling," Rarity said. "You don't need to mention it."

"So what are going to do about that mysterious vandal?" Fluttershy asked.

"We find him, catch him, and Rainbow's name is cleared." Sunset replied.

"But what Wallflower warned us yesterday, it's that it ain't goin' to be easy to catch that vandal. Considering he used to enroll this school and later got expelled before Sunset came to our lives." AJ said.

"You're right. After this, we take action immediately." Twilight said.

Then the townie quickly sprayed paint a door locker Sunset just cleaned, and run away. And it shows a sloppy portrait of Sunset's face.

"Why is it on me?"

"Let's just say that I'm clueless as you." Twilight said.

"But it doesn't even look like me!"

"Sunset, it's like you're looking into your human counterpart if she's here!" Pinkie Pie said.

Then they hear spray painting sounds, seeing the townie made an offensive portrait of Rarity's face on a wall and quickly ran away.

"Excuse me?!" Rarity asked, very offended.

"Come on, let's go!" Applejack says.

A montage begin with the Equestria Girls chasing the townie, but he quickly got away, every time they attempt to caught him red handed.

The chase lasted for 10 minutes and the girls decided to rest at the bandroom.

"How does he keep getting away from us?" Twilight asked. Sitting down and let out a huge sigh.

"I don't know." Applejack replied. "It's like he's just messing with us or something."

Then Scootalo came by, holding a scooter which was painted orange like Rainbow Dash talked about.

"Hey, Scootalo, what's up?" Sunset asked.

"Not much." She answered. "I heard you guys tried to catch the graffiti culprit but I assume it's not very easy for you all."

"You think? We got powers! Ah want to use our powers!" Applejack said.

"Well if we did, then we'll scare him away and he'll never come back and prove that Rainbow's innocent." Fluttershy said.

Then Sunset thought hard enough until she finally got a better solution. She turned her focus to Pinkie Pie and asked; "Pinkie Pie, can you bring at least 4 buckets filled with orange paint?"

The scene cuts to the very same spot where the situation began. And the entire wall was covered with orange paint while the townie pull out his spray can.

No class…" He groaned.

When he began painting, Sunset and Applejack opened their eyes.

"Class this!"

Then they tackled him, and the rest of their friends charged from their hiding spots and helped pinning him down on the ground. And when Sunset flipped the townie's hoodie off, his head revealed to be the top of a spray can.

"WHAT THE HECK?!"

Then, the townie pushed the girls off of him as if it was nothing and sprays at a wall with his head, making a portal.

"Come on. Let's go!"

Then both Sunset and Applejack manage to go through the portal but the rest didn't make it as the portal shortly shrinks, leaving Pinkie Pie to bumped into the wall to where the portal was opened.

"Bummer…" Pinkie Pie said.

Meanwhile, the two girls ended up in a dark room filled with graffiti marks. Then they see the townie on the far side.

"There he is!"

"It ends now!" The townie said, pulling a lever and causes all of his graffiti to be alive.

"Get rid of those girls!" Then he goes inside a white door.

While a weird looking creature was charging towards them.

"Sunset, give ma' the paint brushes!"

She gave Applejack the paint brush and she quickly painted something. But only painted a horrific stickman figure

"That's a lot harder than it looks…"

The green monster stomps on her painting, and Both Sunset Shimmer and Applejack run for their lives to the white door while avoiding getting killed by those creatures or worse.

"We gotta get to that door!" But then a monster with red arms and its hands have teeth blocked the way and grabbed Applejack.

"APPLEJACK!"

Applejack quickly channeled her geode and used her super strength to resist the grip of the monster and landed on her feet.

"Are you okay, AJ?" She asked, helping her to get on her feet and sees the door. "Look! There it is! C'mon!"

Luckily, Sunset and AJ outrun the monster as they get inside the white door. And all they could see in there is nothing but all white.

"Where…are we?"

"It some sort of white room or something. Just like last time when Vignette trapped us all in that white room together." AJ said.

"But I feel like this is different." Sunset said.

They hit their bellies, feet, and head on something which frustrates them.

"Arrgh, what the heck is all this?! AJ, give me the paint brush!"

Applejack gave her the paint brush and Sunset painted something that hit her head belly just now, and it reveals to be a T.V

"Sugarcube, that's a T.V."

She turns around and paints to another object.

"That looks like a futon!"

"I reckon someone must of live here."

But before Sunset continued painting, they hear a voice, shouting at them.

_"Hey, you, stop it!"_ Then the townie appears behind the door. "C'mon man! Not the coffee table!"

"Keep painting Sunset!" AJ ordered.

"Don't! What's the matter with you?!"

Sunset stopped painting. "You painted all over the whole school!"

"Ya, but it's different, ya know! It's what I do! My stuff looks good! You, you're just making a mess!" Then Sunset starts painting again. "Alright! Alright! Aright! Take it easy! Take it easy! I'll quit painting your stupid school! Also, I'm from Equestria!"

"Well guess what, townie?" Sunset asked. "I'm from Equestria too! And you gotta admit to our school's principal that it was you!"

"Why?!"

"Cause our friend got suspended for the whole the month for what you did!"

"So what?!" Sunset began painting again. "Okay, okay, okay, I'll admit it!"

"And you're going back to Equestria where you'll be behind bars of Princess Celestia's castle dungeons for the rest of your life!"

The scene cuts at the front of CHS, where the Equestria Girls were gathering with the townie, confessing to the school's principals.

"Yeah! That's right! I'm the one who did all of this! I am the graffiti artist!" The townie confessed.

"And I am telling Princess Twilight Sparkle about this!" Sunset said.

"Tough chance!" He then sprays the ground, creating a portal but got stuck halfway through. "Aw man…"

Then she and Applejack turned their attention to Rainbow Dash.

"We're really sorry that we got you suspended, Rainbow Dash." Sunset apologized.

"Nah, it's alright guys. I'm cool with it." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Well, since the real culprit was caught, I'd like to say that your suspension has been revoked!" Principal Celestia said. "I'll see you back here tomorrow Mrs. Dash!"

"Thanks Principal Celestia." Rainbow said. "But I'll just spend the rest of the day here and helped my friends to clean up all of the graffiti that guy made."

"You got it, Sugarcube!"

The scene cuts to the Equestria Girls, using their powers in helping to clean up every locker doors and walls that were painted with graffiti and stuff.

"Sooo that's got to be one of your craziest adventures, Sunset." Rainbow Dash said.

"You said it, Dash." Sunset replied.

"So guys, want to eat some nachos for lunch?"

Then each of their responds is either, "Sure," "Why not?" "Okay," "Okey, dokey," "Alright,"

"Awesome!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

* * *

**The end.**


	7. Chapter 7: Rainbow Skunk

**This is requested by guest based on the _Regular show_ episode; _Skunked_! Well, this is the very first request I ever granted since I failed to grant that request he/she gave me.**

**My Little Pony Equestria Girls (Hasbro) Regular show (JG Quintel) I own nothing.**

* * *

It begins with the students at camp Everfree, each pair of students was assigned with different tasks assigned by Gloriosa Daisy. Both Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer were assigned to pick up dead animals while holding a dead animal bingo card.

Rainbow Dash found another dead and mark a square on the bingo card.

"Now this is more like it," Rainbow Dash says, "Just a few more and we got a bingo!"

"This is totally gross, you know," Sunset complained. "I can't believe Gloriosa made a dead animal bingo card to have us picking up these poor animals. If Fluttershy sees this then she would seriously going to kill us."

"So what? We have to pick dead animals in Everfree anyway, that's how we make the camp more awesome. We might as well try to work for a little. Besides, Gloriosa said that we'll stop once we got a bingo." Rainbow said.

"Fine but I still think you're enjoying this too much."

Then they spent rest of the day, picking up roadkill. (Of course while making sure that Fluttershy didn't see what they were doing) And after about 7 hours, the girls were looking for one last dead animal.

Then Rainbow Dash sniffed something. "Ah, Sunset, if you're gonna use it, you could at least warn me!"

"It's not me!" She then points at a skunk. "Look!"

They then slowly approach a big skunk in the road.

"Aw, skunk!" Sunset says. "If I was Fluttershy, I would definitely take this skunk home.

"Wait, skunk?" She looks at the bingo card, seeing the skunk marked on it.

"Sunset, we got a bingo!"

"We did?"

"We did! Come on let's get this skunk in the bag!" Rainbow Dash tries to pick up the skunk but the skunk sprays it at her face. Sunset backed away and covered her nose.

"Hey, hey, hey!" The skunk shouted. "What is that for?!"

"This is so gross! What did I do to you?!"

"You girls think you can just pick up a guy at broad daylight and mug him in the middle of the woods?!"

"We're not mugging you! We thought you were dead!"

"I was sleeping!"

"In the middle of the streets?" She asked.

"Oh, who are you, the queen of sleep, telling people where they can and cannot go to sleep?!"

"We're sorry, we thought you were dead. We were just doing our task. We thought we got a bingo."

"So because you thought I was dead, you thought you a got bingo? What kind of terrible game is that?!"

"Our…director of the camp-Gloriosa Daisy assigned us to do this. No Bingo." Sunset replied.

"Hey are we missing something here?!" Rainbow chimes in. "I can't go back to the campsite when I'm smelled like this!"

The skunk laughed. "You think you just turn it off? No, I'm stuck with it, and so were you."

"Come on, don't be a wuss and tell me how to get rid of this!"

"Did you just call me a wuss?"

"Yeah, what else I should call you?"

Then the skunk grows into a giant monster and grabs Rainbow Dash. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I AM! LET SEE HOW YOU LIKE WHEN YOU CAN'T TURN IT OFF!"

"Let her go!" Sunset comes back with a shovel. "Let her go or I'm gonna make you _wish_ you were a dead animal!" The skunk let's her go. "Now get lost!"

"You girls are disgusting! I'm outta here!" He then walks off but Rainbow Dash stopped him.

"Wait; at least tell me how to get rid of this smell!"

"Yeah right." He yelled. "Figure it out yourself!" Then he left.

"What do we do now?!"

"We should head back to the camp." Sunset suggested.

When they returned to the camp, they see Applejack who just finished her task with Rarity.

"Howdy ya'll. How's that-Ew! Something stinks around here!" She then covers her nose.

"Rainbow Dash got sprayed by a skunk," Sunset explained. "And that skunk can even turn into a monster and nearly killed her!"

"Yeah! And I can't continue the day like this! Everyone will avoid me forever!"

"Don't worry, Sugarcube," Applejack assured her. "We better get that smell off of you immediately. It stinks than your dirty hands 'cause you didn't wash your hands everyday!"

"Did you just insult me?!" Rainbow Dash gets really mad and shapeshifts into a monster and grabbed Applejack. "**DON'T TELL ME HOW STINKY MY HANDS ARE! WHAT**, **YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST INSULT ME LIKE THAT, HUH?! WHAT ARE YOU?! A COWGIRL?! FARMGIRL?! OR A POOR LITTLE GIRL?**!" She then throws Applejack to a branch of a tree. When she sees this Rainbow Dash realized what she just did and slowly turned back to normal. "Oh my god, Applejack! I am so sorry! I don't what came over me!"

"It's alright, but what was that for?"

"I said I don't know what came over me! I just became mad all of a sudden and then-I'm so sorry, Applejack!"

"Girls, maybe we should talk to Twilight."

The girls were inside Sunset and Twilight's tent Sci-Twilight examined Rainbow Dash and finally figure out what's with her.

"That was a were-skunk." Twilight said.

"What?"

"Yeah. Whoever got sprayed by one will be curse and turned into one by nightfall."

"What?! What am I going to do?!" Rainbow panicked.

"This is bad. This isn't an ordinary skunk. You could take a shower, and if that doesn't work, try coffee because it will dehydrate you and draw some of the smell out."

"A bath? Hot coffee? Is that the best thing you could ever think off?!" She then transforms into a ferocious monster again. "**OH YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SMART ARE** **YOU?! I'M TWILIGHT SPARKLE, I'M SO SMART THAT I DON'T KNOW THE STRANGE ENERGIES CAME FROM OUR SCHOOL AND UNINTENTIONALLY STOLE OUR MAGIC DURING THE FRIENDSHIP GAMES! WELL GUESS WHAT?! I AM GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU STOPPED MAKING INVENTIONS THAT WOULD KILL US OR WORSE**!" She then throws Twilight's book of invention into the ground and destroying it. She realized what she just did and slowly turned back to normal.

"Oh no! What do I do?! I'm so sorry Twilight!"

"What's gotten into you?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know! But I can't control it! Twilight I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay I got copies, but you should find a better way to get rid of the smell, because once the transformation is complete, you'll never want to be normal again."

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash taking a shower at the girl's showeroom that Gloriosa had provided. Sunset then knocks on her door. "Rainbow Dash, I looked all over at the internet. We should probably try the hot coffee idea if the shower doesn't work. Are you done? Did it work?"

The door opens and Rainbow Dash steps out of the shower, wearing a towel. But she still smells like skunk, so clearly it doesn't work. "I tried everything Sunset. I used the soap, the shampoo, the conditioner, the cologne, the perfume and the deodorant."

"But I thought the soap will do the trick. Did you try lather, rinse and repeat?"

"Yeah, I did lather, rinse and repeat, and I used everything here!" She then transforms again and grabs Sunset. "**WHAT, YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW HOW TO KEEP MY** **BODY CLEAN?**!" She then throws Sunset on the ground hard. Really, really hard. Rainbow Dash realized what she just done and slowly turned back to normal.

"Sunset, I'm terribly sorry!"

"Just try to keep calm, okay?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, let's get you some coffee."

Then they sat down a log.

"Just relax. I'll go get you that coffee, okay? Relax."

Then Sunset quickly ran and went to Flash Sentry. Who was with, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy.

"Hey Flash," Sunset greeted. "May I have that coffee you packed? Rainbow Dash needs it, quick."

"What's wrong, Sunset?" Flash asked.

"She got sprayed by a were-skunk." Sunset replied.

"Then how's coffee going to fix this?"

"We thought it might cure her. Maybe."

"Oh, poor darling," Rarity says in despair. "I hope this would work."

"It will work Rarity. Probably."

Then Flash quickly brings out his mug and made a hot coffee and gave it to Sunset. "Here you go, Sunset."

She took the mug of coffee and gave to Rainbow Dash. "I hope this works."

She then drinks the coffee. "Well did it work?"

Rainbow Dash sniffs herself and the smell is still in her. "No."

"Can you try pouring it at yourself?" Twilight asked.

"Fine." She pours the coffee at her but it's so hot that she screamed and flies out of her seat.

"Did it work?"

"No! It was really hot!" She then hears Snips and Snails laughing a few feet away from her. She then becomes furious. "You think this is funny?!" She then changes and grabs the two former henchmen by their shirts. **"WELL DON'T THINK THIS IS FUNNY, THIS IS ME YOU'RE LAUGHING AT!"**

"Rainbow Dash!" Sunset shouted. "This isn't you, STOP!"

Rainbow Dash sees a shock, scared of students and scared Snips and Snails.

"Woah, you're scaring me!" Snips said.

"Please let me go! I'll do anything for you! Please!" Snails begged.

Rainbow Dash felt guilty and put them down gently and turn back to normal.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry!" She then runs back her tent she shared with Fluttershy.

"Rainbow Dash, wait!"

Rainbow Dash lied down on her bed and started sobbing. The Equestria Girls comes and speak to her. "Rainbow Dash?"

"Go away!"

"We're here to help you, darling." Rarity said.

"Just stay away from me!"

"But we just want to talk to ya' Sugarcube."

"AJ, stay back! I nearly hurt them! I'm a monster!"

"Rainbow Dash, you're our friend, not a monster."

"But don't you guys see what I did?! I would never hurt anyone! I represent the element of Loyalty and I will never dare to hurt anyone I know and cared! But if I keep hurting everyone I knew, then I don't deserve being one of the elements of harmony anymore!" She curls up like a ball and starts crying.

The girls sat down next to her, and comforting her.

"But Rainbow Dash, you're not a monster." Sunset said. "Well, I did turn into one since the Fall Formal but this is different than that. And so does Twilight since the Friendship Games. But what I'm going to say is that we've come so far together and went through difficult challenges together. And you're the only one we can help."

"But how? There's no cure for me."

"But there's still time to cure you. No matter what happens, you'll always be our friend, even if you did turn into a monster, we still love you."

"You are?"

"Of course, darling we will help you no matter will happen to you." Rarity assured her.

"I would also make you feel home if you ever did turn into a skunk monster." Fluttershy said.

"But we're still going to find a way to change you back." Twilight said. "Even if it means if you turn into a monster like you guys turned Sunset back to normal and her changed me back to normal as well."

"It may see that hope is lost but that doesn't mean we will lose a friend like you!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Listen Rainbow Dash, if me and Twilight changed back to normal after we turned into monsters and you'll be change back too." Sunset said. "Right now we must find a way immediately."

"We will always be with you when you needin'n us the most." Applejack said.

Rainbow Dash felt a bit better and wiped her tears away. "Thanks guys. How could I do without you?"

"Hey, it's what friends do for each other. And I just told you the same advice you gave me ever since the Fall Formal." Sunset said.

Rainbow Dash smiled and stood up. "Okay. If we're going to find a way to cure me, then we need answers from that skunk!"

"How are we're going to find that darn thing?" AJ asked.

"And Fluttershy's power doesn't seem to have effect on him."

"Well since Sunset and Rainbow found him somewhere around the woods, so he could be anywhere around here." Twilight said.

"Then I have to look for him by myself." Rainbow said determinedly. Channeling her geodes powers and run off with her super speed.

Rainbow Dash runs her way to the hills and sees a house. Assuming that the skunk must have lived there, she run to the door and bang on it.

"Skunk, come out!" She continues banging on the door. "I know you're in there!"

The door opens and the skunk comes out. "What? Oh, it's you. What do you want rainbow haired tramp?" (No pun intended)

"You darn know why I'm here for! I need you to tell me to get rid of this smell!"

"And why is that? You called me a wuss, remember?"

"Okay, I'm sorry but you could please tell me let this be bygones be bygones?"

"The thing is, I'm sick of being disrespected. Always getting dirty looks, people yelling, at you, people hating you all the time. With you as a skunk, things won't go so bad. All that negative attention won't fall just on me. It'll fall on you too. We'll split fifty, fifty, partner."

Rainbow Dash was enraged turned into a monster and tackles the skunk and rapidly punching him. **"TELL ME NOW HOW TO GET OF RID OF THIS STUPID SMELL O**F** YOURS?! TELL ME! TELL ME!"**

"It's orange juice! But it's too late anyway. The transformation's already started-friend!"

Rainbow Dash activates her super speed and run her way back to town. She started to grow skunk fur all over but after a few seconds, she was back at town and made it to her house and went to the chicken and opens every cabinet and sees the can of orange juice. She grabs a can opener and pours orange juice on herself but it has not effect. "Why is not working?!"

"Come on, you didn't think that was the real cure was, didn't you? It's not orange juice, I was just stalling you so you'd run out of time. Don't worry-once you'll become like me-you'll never want to be normal again!"

Rainbow Dash knelt down and screams in anguish as the transformation continues.

"Rainbow Dash!"

The skunk looks through the window and sees Rarity's limo pulled over and the girls were seen exiting the limo from the back. They tried to open the door but the skunk locked it before they touched the doorknob.

"Hey, open the door!" Sunset shouted. "We're getting our friend back!"

"It's too late- she's my friend now!"

"We're going to get our Dashie back you big stinky meanie!" Pinkie shouted.

"Rainbow Dash!" Applejack shouted through the door. "We figure it out: Tomato paste! The cure is tomato paste!"

Rainbow Dash goes over the cabinet and sees the can of tomato paste but the skunk knocks her door and start beating her.

"Oh that does it!" Applejack activates her super strength and ponied up and breaks through the door with her fist as if it was nothing.

"Well looks like someone wants to fight." Skunk said as he stood up and held up his fists.

Then the fight broke out between Applejack and the skunk and Applejack landed a few punches on him, sending him to hit a wall a few times, thus enraging him. Applejack used her instincts to avoid getting sprayed so she won't ended up in the same situation as Rainbow Dash and begin landed another punch on the head thus knocking him on the ground hard. The skunk become super furious and landed multiple punches on her and she was unable to dodge all of his attacks. The girls gasped and Pinkie Pie run to help her but ended up in the crossfire was result.

He then grabs both of the girls and hardly threw them at the others thus knocking them really, really hard on the wall. Feeling weak and pain.

"You think you can stop me from sharing my pain to your friend? You're just like everyone else in this stupid group you called friends. You can't stop it. You can't stop nothing!"

"You're right, we can't stop it." Sunset said, but then held out the can of tomato paste. "But Rainbow Dash can."

She then throws the can at Rainbow Dash, her transformation is almost complete. "Split this!"

She then smashes the can with her baseball bat and splatters tomato paste all over the kitchen. Rainbow Dash looks at her reflection and sees that she's in her old self again. "It worked! I didn't think it would work but it work! YES!" She then approaches her friends. "Guys I am so sorry about the way I acted back at the camp. I didn't mean it!"

"It's alright Sugarcube," Applejack told her. "We just glad to have you back."

Then the other skunk that is a human all along and surprised that he wasn't a skunk anymore. "Am I human, again? I am!" He then approaches Rainbow Dash. "Oh thank you so much rainbow haired kid! You have no idea I had to live being a stinky skunk for so long!"

"Uh…you're welcome?"

"Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta take a hike!" He then left the house as if it was nothing.

"He still counts as a skunk, right?" Rainbow asked her.

"Totally counts as a skunk," Sunset replied.

Rainbow Dash fills out the bingo card. "Alright Sunset, we got a bingo! Wait until Gloriosa and Timber hears this!"

"But first, we gotta clean up all of this mess first." Applejack said.

"Oh right, let's get to cleaning!"

* * *

**Well this is the very first request I ever accept and grant it. And of course some of the dialogue that was not part of the show but just make it original and probably have more feeling into it. Maybe.**

**Anyway, requests will be off in the next chapter because in the next chapter I'm planning to do a _Regular show_ episode; _Ello Gov'nor_. Starring Applejack as Mordecai and Apple boom as Rigby.**

**But if you want to request me anything then do it, and I'll work on it after that next chapter I'll be doing.**

**Anyway, that's it for today's chapter, you folks, as always, stay coolio. Peace.**


	8. Chapter 8: Ello Los'er

**This chapter is based on a _Regular Show_ episode; _Ello Gov'nor_. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

The story begins at a movie store, where an employee is dancing around the front entrance. Wearing an Eiffel tower outfit.

"Movies!" The employee said. "Rent your movies!"

Then Apple Bloom comes out of the store, holding a movie case and accidentally bumps to him.

"Oh, ah'm sorry 'bout that mister." Apple Bloom said. "And what's wit' that outfit?"

"It's a costume." He replied. "They make me wear it."

Meanwhile at the sweet apple acres, it was nighttime. The apples are preparing for movie in the living room.

"All right ya'll, ah' got the popcorn!" Applejack said.

"And ah' got the movie!" Apple Bloom said, showing the movie case.

"Wait, I thought we were watching cowgirls on the west." Big Mac said.

"C'mon ya'll so that movie a lot of times. Ah' got something better, look." She then shows the movie for Applejack to read the title of the movie case.

"Ello Los'er?" She read.

"Yeah sis, it's Japanese. Check it." She then reads the back of the movie case. "A Japanese limousine (Known as the Toyota Century) is possessed by the soul of its driver, seeking revenge on the lowly rich people who murdered him. Get a ride…or be road kill."

"No sis, not another horror movie! Last ah' had to walk ya' to the bathroom every night for a week!" Applejack said.

"Besides, that movie is too much for you to handle." Granny Smith said.

"C'mon ya'll, it'll be different. This one is old and cheesy. It's quite funny!"

"You sure you can handle it?" Big Mac asked.

"It's black and white color. Come on." She replied.

"Hmm…Alright."

Then Applejack closed the lights and Apple Bloom puts the tape into the VCR. And the movie started.

"See, ain't this fun?"

"Ah gotta admit, this movie ain't half bad." Applejack said.

In the black and white movie, we see a rich boy inside a classroom, focusing on his textbook. When he flip the page, he could see a tire print engraved in it.

He then gasps and hears a sound of an engine of the Toyota Century and he looks at the window and sees the Toyota Century.

"_Ello, Los'er!_"

Then the Toyota Century drives through the window and killing every single person in the classroom instantly.

Applejack just laughed at it while Granny Smith and Big Mac felt a bit tired. But for Apple Bloom, she began to feel scared. The next scene is a woman inside the bathroom as she closes the cabinet, she sees the Toyota Century through the reflection of the mirror.

"_Ello, Los'er!_" Then the Japanese Limo killed her on-screen.

Then the apples (Except Apple Bloom) yawned in boredom while Apple Bloom becomes really scared and hugged a pillow.

In the movie, an old man was walking in the streets alone at night, and hears the limo's engine.

"_Ello, Los'er!_"

The man tries to get away but the Toyota Century eats him and spits out bones from the engine. And then kill more people.

All she could hear is screams of people dying under the hands of the Toyota Century, and witnessing the people in the movie dying horribly with gruesome violence. This goes for like two hours until the movie's story came to an end. The rest of her families were sleeping the entire time so they missed the whole movie.

As the movie is finished, Applejack was startled to awake.

"Huh? Is it over?" She then turns off the T.V "Sis that was so cheesy. I mean, what was up with the limo? Ma' friend Rarity had one of those but not how it behaves in the movie. Was it supposed to be evil or normal but haunted by a ghost? Controlling the limo or what?"

Meanwhile, Applejack is sleeping her room while Apple Bloom tries to sleep but quickly stood up and looks at the window and sees no Limo there. But when she takes a look again it's there.

"Applejack!"

She runs out of her room to her sister's and quickly opened the door and sees Applejack sleeping on her bed. She runs to her and shakes her to wake her up.

"Applejack! Wake up! Wake up!"

Applejack sits up and the Toyota Century comes out of her body and come towards at Apple Bloom.

"_Ello, Los'er!"_

Then Apple Bloom wakes up screaming at the top of her lungs. Applejack quickly opened her door and turned on the lights.

"Apple Bloom, are ya' alright?!"

"Ah'm having nightmares big sis!" Apple Bloom replied.

"Applejack sighs and said, "the only thing ah' could tell you is to dream something else. Dream likes ya'r a cowgirl or something, okay?"

"Okay, thanks big sis."

"Don't mention it. Goodnight, Apple Bloom."

Applejack turned off the lights and went back to her own room to sleep. Apple Bloom laid down drifted into a deep sleep while murmuring "I'm a cowgirl," or anything like that.

_In Apple Bloom's dream, she was wearing a cowgirl sheriff outfit, walking around ghost town area in the middle of the desert._

_"They say this desert's tough. But ah'm tougher." She then walks to a dead end alleyway, and an outlaw followed her while holding a knife._

_"You walked down the wrong alley, copper!"_

_Then Apple Bloom pins him against the wall._

_"You fought the law…and the law one!" When she's about to punch him, headlights flashed both of them and the source of these lights came from the Toyota Century._

_"Ello, Los'er!"_

_"Oh no, please don't!" She begged._

_"I'm going to bite you on the neck!"_

Then the Japanese Limo drives towards her and runs over her, startling her from her nightmare.

Apple Bloom woke up and screamed again, and Applejack quickly opened her door.

"Apple Bloom, what's wrong?!"

"It's that stupid Japanese Limo!" She replied. "It's all up inside ma' head!"

AJ groaned. "Ah knew it. Ah knew this would happen! Ah told ya we shouldn't watch that horror movie!"

"Ah' know. I'm sorry, big sis."

"It's alright, sis. For the rest of the night, ah'm going to sleep with you to assured you that no darn Japanese limousines are comin' after ya." She then sat down beside her sister and lie down with her. She wrapped her arms around her to make her feel comfortable and they fall asleep.

However this didn't work, every minute Apple Bloom would just wake up screaming. This continues until morning came. Then Apple Bloom screamed again as she woke up, this time her scream attracts the rest of her family's attention. As Granny Smith open the door with an irritating look.

"What in sweet apples is going on here?"

Applejack yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Apple Bloom's was just freaked out by this darn Japanese movie we watched last night."

"Well, Apple Bloom you better get ready for today because it's Scootalo's soccer match against the opposition from another country at CHS soccer field! And you're going to support her and her team!"

"Wait, ain't they opposition is some Japanese soccer team?"

"The opposite team from Japan is called "Ninjitsu FC" they're pretty tough because their ninjas."

Applejack gasps as she got an idea. "Will Japanese people will be there too?"

"Ah just said it's a soccer manage between Scootalo's team and Ninjitsu FC." She replied.

The scene transitions to CHS soccer field. Scootalo's team were struggling much because the away team are basically ninjas and they are too OP and the scoreboard is 5 for Ninjitsu FC and 0 for Scootalo's team.

Sure enough, Japanese people are there too.

"See AB, there's nothing to be afraid of. AJ said. "See how calm and confident these Japanese people kids are? Even if they're overpowering Scoots and her team?"

Then the Japanese people came to the apple sisters and Apple Bloom becomes scared because of their way of greeting her. Suddenly, the Toyota Century appears.

_"Ello, Los'er!_"

Apple Bloom screamed and run away as fast as she can. While in reality, it's still normal and the away team scored another goal.

"Apple Bloom! APPLE BLOOM!" But it's too late. She's no longer on her sight. Rarity and Rainbow Dash walk up to Applejack. "Ah' knew we shouldn't watch that darn car movie!"

"She's scared of cars now?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"No, just Japanese limos." She replied.

"A Japanese limo?" Rarity asked. "Oh darling, what a silly notion, my Toyota Century isn't frightening at all."

"Wait, Sugarcube, you own a Toyota Century?"

"Of course, darling!" Rarity replied.

Meanwhile, Apple Bloom was with her sister and Rarity. Standing in front her house.

"What are we standing her for?" She asked.

"Something that is going to get rid of ya' fears." AJ replied.

"Oh, my driver is here!" Rarity said. A limousine pulled over but it's not the same exact limo Applejack was expecting. "Here she is! Isn't she a beauty?"

Applejack whispered to her. "What the heck Rarity? Ah thought ya' said you had a Japanese Limo!"

"A Japanese Limo? Oh darling, I thought you said a long-stretched limo!"

"But that Limo ain't Japanese."

"Japanese? My Limo is no coward, I guaranteed you that!" She said.

AJ sighs. "Never mind. So, Apple Bloom, ready to go for a ride?"

"In that thing?! No way!"

It's not even a Japanese Limousine! Come on!"

"I don't care! A limo is a limo!"

"It'll be fun. We all just go for a ride!" AJ said.

"Uhh, Rarity may ah' used your bathroom?"

"Why of course, Darling. But be back in a minute, dear."

Cuts to the bathroom where Apple Bloom is washing her hands and pulls out a toilet paper and stopped when she sees a tire print on it. She looks up to the mirror and sees the Toyota Century.

_"Ello, Los'er!"_

She gasps and quickly runs from the bathroom and her phone ring. She picked it up and answered whoever is calling her.

_"Ello, Los'er!"_

She screams and throws her phone on the ground and quickly ran back outside and goes into the back of the limo.

"Let's go, let's go! Drive!"

Then the two girls went inside and seat beside her while Rarity's driver drives them away.

"What?! What is it?!"

"That Toyota Century, sis! It's following me!"

"Sis, come on! Yer' just seeing things!"

"No!" Apple Bloom argued. "It was the Japanese Limo and it was real!"

"So it came out from the horror movie then?"

"Ah' don't know! Maybe!"

"Alright, alright. Yer' safe for now. Rarity's driver will just drive us around for a bit." Applejack said.

"Oh, indeed." Rarity agreed.

Sometime later, the driver is driving into the woods at nighttime. Applejack falls asleep, while Rarity is busy brushing her hair.

"Wait, where are we going?!" Apple Bloom asked.

"Now, now Darling. My driver always drives deep into the woods only if I want to clear my mind. Fluttershy must love this scenery." Rarity said.

During the rest of the drive, Apple Bloom could only see is that the trees are giving her the evil look and it scares. What scares that she caught the small appearances of the Toyota Century. And after a minute, the limousine stopped working.

"Why are we stopping?! What's going on?!"

"Mrs. Rarity," Her driver said. "It seems that we've run out of gasoline."

"Oh no, oh no, this isn't good!" She shouted. "He's coming and we're stuck here! Applejack!"

Applejack screams as she wakes up. "What, what is it?!"

"We ran out of gas, and he's coming after me!" She ducks on the ground.

"Come on Sugarcube, we gotta get out and push." Applejack said.

"No! I'm staying in here!" Apple Bloom shouted.

"Alright, Rarity, her driver and I will push you back to town then." Then she and Rarity exit the limo, same goes for the driver as the three of them push the limo back from the front.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, not back this way!" She then sees the headlights from the Toyota Century driving towards them. This time, it was real. "No, no, no, no, no!"

Then the three saw the headlights but didn't see what car is it.

"All right, help!" AJ exclaimed.

"About time." Rarity said.

Then Apple Bloom exits the limo running away and screaming.

"Apple Bloom!" She looks back and it turns out that it was the real Japanese Limo. The Toyota Century.

"_Ello, Los'er!" _

"OH MY SWEET APPLES, IT'S REAL!" She shouted. "RUN RARITY!"

The two girls run away but the driver was left behind, as he nearly got run over by the Toyota Century and it begin chasing the three girls.

They tried to lose the Toyota Century on foot but it's still on their tail. The Toyota Century drives faster and Applejack looks back while running and sees the Japanese Limo was about to hit Rarity.

"Rarity, look out!" She drags Rarity out of the way in the nick of time. But the Japanese Limo is still going as its chasing Apple Bloom. "Oh no! It's going after Apple Bloom! We gotta help her!"

"Apple Bloom!"

Apple Bloom, still running for her life. While running she could hear the voices from the Toyota Century. _"I'LL END YOU!"_

Apple Bloom ends up in a dead end and the Japanese Limo corners her. "_WHERE YOU FREAKING GO?!"_

The limo corners her to a tree.

_"Ello, Los'er!"_

Apple Bloom screams in fear. Applejack and Rarity finally arrived.

But before they rescue her, they got hit by the limo's doors, knocking them out cold.

_"Ello, Los'er!"_

"I'm no Los'er!" She shouted.

She tried to run without looking and bump into a tree and fell on her back. She opens her eyes and sees the Limo was about to run over her.** "Ello, Los'er!**"

Then Apple Bloom became furious and stands and faced the limo. "You fought the law and the law….won!" She began punching the limo's headlights, shattering them into pieces. And pulls the limos' door and breaks the wing shield with one punch. And even punched the rearview mirrors. "Leave me alone!" She then rips off the roof. "I hate you!" She then runs off but come back and holds a minigun and began firing bullets at the Japanese Limo. "Stop following me around!"

The scene cuts to reality where Applejack holds her down on the ground while Apple Bloom is still squirming with her eyes shut. "Apple Bloom! Wake up! Apple Bloom, stop it!"

"Stop…"She opens her eyes and sees her big sister. "Applejack?"

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright, darling." Rarity said.

"Ah did it, ah conquer my fear. I cleaned that darn Limo's steering wheel, with ma' fists!"

"Kind of," AJ said. "You hit your head and started going crazy on the Limo. But actually, that limousine was just someone."

The Limo unfolds itself to reveal to be the same person from the video store.

"You?!" She asked in surprise.

"Yeah, what's your problem?"

"Why were ya' following and scaring me in that limo suit?"

The employee sighs and holds a paper. "My boss made me wear this. I'm from the video store. Your rental is overdue."

"Why didn't ya' just call or something?" Applejack asked.

"I did, _and_ I sent a fax!" He replied.

"That was you?!"

"Yes! So can you just return the video, please?"

"How 'bout tomorrow? 'Cause ma' sister had been through a lot tonight."

"Okay, but you better return for tomorrow." He said.

Then he left the three girls behind.

Back at sweet apples acres, Apple Bloom is getting ready for bed but sees her sister walking passed by her room. "Hey, Applejack?"

"What is it, sis?"

"Ah'm not scared anymore. Thanks, sis. For helping me out with my fears and stuff."

"No problem, sis. Goodnight, Apple Bloom."

"Good night, Applejack."

And when she fell asleep on her bed, she started dreaming again. But this time, this dream is good as she was riding the exact same Toyota Century on the midnight sky. While wearing her sheriff outfit.

_"They say this desert's tough. But ah'm tougher."_

_Then the limo flies off towards the sky as Apple Bloom was riding it._


	9. Chapter 9: Master of Laughs

**This is based on one of my favorite episodes in _Regular Show_; _Prank Callers_. Oh and guest appreciate the request you gave me and I promise you I will do it after this chapter. Enjoy reading.**

The story begins with Rainbow Dash and Scootalo are watching a prank call video in the library in CHS. Watching their prank call idol known as the, "Master of laughs".

On the video, an old woman's cellphone ring and she pick it up.

_"Hello?"_

"_Oh, yes, this is I-fell tower_." (Almost sounded like, "Eiffel tower)

_"I-fell tower who?"_

_"I-fell-tower she-fell tower!_" Then Rainbow and Scoots laughed at his prank call. "Oh, yeah! You just got pranked by the master of laughs!"

"Doesn't Pinkie Pie is the master of laughs?" Scootalo asked.

"Well she represents the element of laughter." Rainbow Dash replied.

"The Master of Laughs is the funniest thing on the internet, right, Dash?"

"I guess he's pretty funny. But you know what's even funnier than _watching_ prank phone call videos?" She held out her phone from her pocket.

Scootalo gasped. "Wait! You don't mean…?"

"Oh I mean it, scoots."

Then the girls rushed to the girls restroom with Rainbow Dash locking the door and Scootalo made sure that one else than them are inside.

Rainbow Dash begins to dial Pinkie Pie's number. Pinkie Pie was at the soccer field, doing the "Pinkie Pie way," but stopped when her phone ring and answered the call.

_"Hello?"_

"Hello, Pinkie Pie."

Rainbow Dash and Scootalo started to snicker.

"Do you know anything about cupcake guy?"

_"Ooh! Is he coming?! Is he coming?!"_

"Yes. Just hold for a collect from…Cupcake guy!"

Twilight Sparkle is doing some chemical experiment inside the chemistry lab until her phone and picks it up.

"Hey, Twilight, do you have any friends named; four-eye wonder?"

_"Excuse me?"_

Rainbow and Scoots laughed again. Twilight hangs up with an angry look on her face.

Cuts to Principal Celestia's office where she was doing her computer work and her phone rang and picked it up.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Principal Celestia, you got any books by Yo dada?!"

_"Who is this?!"_

The two girls laughed at their hardest while Celestia's voice was heard through the phone.

_"Whoever you are, I will find you and you'll be serving a whole month of suspension with extra homework!"_

"She's still on the phone!" Rainbow laughed.

**"She's still on the phone?!"**

"**She's still on the phone!**" Then they laughed like never before and then Rainbow hangs up.

"Oh, Dash, we're the best prank callers ever, aren't we?"

"Yeah, second best." Rainbow Dash replied.

"What? Did you not hear what we just did? We were hilarious!"

"Yeah, we were. But that's just the beginning. There's this someone we haven't prank call on."

Scootalo gasped. "You don't mean him. Do you?"

"That's right, scoots. Let's do this."

Then they heard someone unlocking the restroom door and it reveals to be none other than Principal Celestia. Giving the two girls a stern glare making they gulp.

"My. Office. Now."

The girls were inside her office with Vice Principal Luna. Principal Celestia shook her head and sigh.

"Look, Principal Celestia, we're really sorry." Rainbow said.

"Yeah, we're just joking." Scootalo said.

"Well, prank calling a Principal of this school is an offense to this. So instead of giving you two a whole month of suspension and extra homework, you two will be given a week of suspension." Celestia said. "And your suspension starts once the final bell rings. You two are dismissed."

"And before you go," VP Luna added. "We also confiscated your phones so none of you will be prank calling anyone again. And you'll have them back by the time your suspension is over."

When the girls exit the office, Scootalo groaned.

"Well how do we suppose to prank the master of laughs, now?"

"Well let's asked Pinkie Pie for a phone." Rainbow suggested.

Then they found Pinkie Pie on the soccer field still remain untouched while holding her phone. Believing she's receiving a collect call from, "Cupcake guy."

"Hey, Pie, can we borrow your phone?"

"Oh I would but I'm holding to talk with Cupcake Guy!" Pinkie Pie replied.

"Oh. Well, Pinkie, the truth is we-"

"You can use some phones Twilight had in her locker!"

"Okay. Come on, scoots. Let's go."

Then they found Twilight whose still doing her chemistry experiment in the chemistry room.

"Oh. Hey guys." Twilight said, not amused.

"Hey, Sparkle. Look, if you're angry, then we're sorry about that."

Twilight sighed. "It's fine. So what are you guys doing here?"

"We would like to use some phones you had in your locker. Like Pinkie Pie tell us about." Scootalo replied.

"Okay. Here are my keys to my locker." She then throws her locker keys to Rainbow Dash.

"Thanks, Twilight. Catch you later!"

She and Scootalo rushed away from the room. They went to Twilight's locker with Scoots unlocking it with Twilight's keys and see two old cellphones.

"We hit the jackpot! 70's cellphones are perfect!" Rainbow asked.

"How are few decades old phones are going to help us?"

"Think about it Scoots. With these babies, no one will ever track us down with their phones!"

"Cool."

"Now C'mon, let's prank the Master of Laughs."

The girls went to the park and wore tinfoil on their heads. "Okay," Scootalo said. "Let's do this."

"Alright, here we go!"

Then Rainbow Dash dialed the number and the Master of Laughs picks it up.

_"Hello?"_

"Yeah, this is, uh, the pizza deliver guy." Rainbow Dash said. "I have 50 pizzas you ordered."

_"Sounds great. Bring them over."_

"Uh, you ordered 50 pizzas?"

_"Yeah, and hot wings. Get here quick, okay? Your mom's like totally starving_."

"Yeah, uh, I got to go." She hung up.

"You need to do better than that, Dash. I got this." Scoots said. Dialing his number and phone rings again.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi." Scootalo said in idiotic voice. "This is john."

_"John who?"_

"Uh…John…Johninson…?"

_"Your name is John Johninson?"_

"Uh…yep."

_"Well, congrats. That's the stupidest fake name I've ever heard. And what happened to your unfunny fake voice?"_

Scootalo said nothing but went silent.

_"Now listen up, stop calling here or I'm going to make you sorry!_" Then the MOL hangs up the phone.

"This guy is good. I don't know scoots I don't think we should do this."

"Oh C'mon, Dash. We got to prank this guy! Do you want to be this guy's daughter, or you want to be a winner?"

"Okay. Let's do it." She then dials the phone. "Hey, Master of Laughs, this is…"

_"Get it_." He hung up.

Scootalo dials the number. "Hey, this is-"

_"Heard it_." He hangs up again.

RD dials the number again.

"Yeah, hello…"

_"You got anything original_?" He hung up.

"That's it!" Scootalo dials it again. "It's time to put an end to this junk fest!"

But he hung up.

"Looks like the junk fest got a new number." Rainbow said.

"Yeah right, like your 50 pizzas thing was way better!"

"Whatever, John Johninson, john."

Then the phone suddenly rings.

"Pff, nice try, scoots. I know it's you."

"Uh…it's not me, Dash."

She picks it up and they both listen.

"_Is this the Pizza Guy or John Johninson?"_

"Uh… both."

_"I warned you to leave me alone. Now I'm gonna prank you so hard, you'll be pranked out of your twits! The 1970's called: They want their cell phones back!"_

Then they are sucked into the phones and tumbling through the cables in spice with year numbers floating around. Then, they found themselves to where before they started prank call him.

"Where are we?"

"Scoots, I think we're back in the park."

"Are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Dash, all the trees are, and look at the park bench, it's so new looking. I'm telling you, something's not right here." Scootalo said.

"How can you tell?"

"Well…" She then noticed a familiar figure. "Hey, that's Apple Bloom's granny, let's go asked her."

The girls walked up to Granny Smith, who's facing at the opposite direction.

"Hey Mrs. Smith. Can please tell Scoots that everything is fine."

"What now?" Then Granny Smith turns around and appears to be much younger. The girls are shocked to see this.

"Why does Granny Smith look so young?" She whispered to her.

"Now then, who are two young women? How do you know my name?"

"Smith is us! Rainbow Dash and Scootalo."

"But I've never met any of you in my entire life."

"Okay, Scoots. You got a point. Something is going on around here."

"That's not the only thing. Look!" She then points to their surroundings that involves with 1970s related and such. "We're in the 70's Dash! Mrs. Smith, what year is this?"

"Why, it's 1978, of course." Granny Smith replied.

"See?"

"Scoots, this is bad."

"I know. I don't like even the like the 70's that much!"

"The only way were going back is that we prank him harder than he pranks us!"

"Let's do it."

Rainbow Dash dials the phone.

"Hello?"

"The 60's called, they want their-"

_"What did I tell you about calling me?!_" A bright yellow sparkling cloud comes out of the phone and it morphs into a giant 1970's cell phone with arms and legs. "_You_ _couldn't leave me alone. Now you're gonna pay!"_

"Hey look, let's not make this go out of control."

"It's too late for that, Rainbow punk!"

"Rainbow Dash?"

"Yeah scoots?"

"Can we run for our lives, now?"

"As much I'd have to keep you away from danger, let's roll."

The girls began running away from him. Rainbow Dash decided it's not the time to use her super speed since she doesn't want to leave Scootalo behind. The Master of Laughs is still chasing them and the phone rings and Scootalo answers. "Hello?"

_"The 70's called: They still need more!_"

Then their clothes suddenly switched with 70's clothes.

"This sucks!" Rainbow complained. "These clothes are not even cool anymore!"

"How would you know?" Scootalo argued. "We're not even born yet!"

"Rarity knows a ton of 70's clothing style! It's boring when she's talking about them!"

The phone rings again and Scootalo picks it up. "Look, we'll do whatever you want! Please leave us alone!"

_"Don't ever hang up on me!"_

More clothes appeared on the girls and their hairstyle changes. "Scoots!" Rainbow panicked. "Call somebody to help prank this guy!"

"Like who?!"

"Just call somebody!"

Back in the present, the girls were at the park and the 70's phone rang. Pinkie Pie picks it up and answers.

"Hello?"

_Pinkie, you got to help us, we're stuck in the 70s!_"

"Who are you talking to?" Twilight asked.

"It's Rainbow Dash and Scootalo. They're stuck in the 1970s." Pinkie replied.

"Oh, really?" She takes the phone from Pinkie Pie. "Hello?"

_"Twilight, we need your help! We're stuck in 1978!"_

Twilight was not amused. "Very funny Rainbow Dash."

"Oh man, she thinks we're messing with her!"

"What give me that?!" She takes the phone from her hands. "The 70's called, they want their cell phones back!"

Then the Equestria Girls are sucked into the phone and later appeared to be running with the two girls.

"Rainbow Dash, Scootalo what in tarnation is going on?!" Applejack asked.

"And why are you two wearing those?" Rarity asked. "They're so out-of-fashion."

"No time to explain!" Rainbow Dash replied.

Then a truck pulled over and it reveals to be young Granny Smith, driving it. "Need a right?"

"Hold on a minute. It's that Granny Smith?" AJ asked.

"No time! Hop in!"

The girls quickly get inside with Rainbow and scoots ride shotgun. And Granny Smith stepped on the gas harder to make a quick getaway.

"Okay. We need your help to prank the Master of Laughs!"

"Who?"

"Why did you prank _him?_" Fluttershy asked.

"And he does sound like a 2nd Pinkie Pie." Sunset said. But then realized what she just said. "No offense, Pinkie."

"None taken." Pinkie said. "But that title stealer is still going to get it for stealing my title!"

The phone rings and Twilight picks it up.

"I'll take care of this." She answers the call. "Hello?"

_"Nice ride… But mine is better."_

The Master of Laughs summons a limousine, and he is catching up to them.

"Ah' got no time to get chase by darn limousine again!" Applejack shouted. "Lose him, Granny!"

"Hold on tight, ya'll! This ride is getting bumpy!" Granny Smith shouted.

"Uhh, has this reminded you all the last time when gave us a road trip?" Sunset asked.

"Yes." Rainbow replied.

Granny Smith stepped on the gas, and goes into the grass, shortcuts and offroads in hopes of losing him. After they lose sight of him, they stopped by the 70's electronic store.

"Ah' bet we lose him." Applejack said. "How are we supposed to deal with him?"

"I got an idea." Rainbow Dash said.

The girls are back to the park with Rainbow Dash setting up the phone an answering machine on the field and they hide separately.

"Ya' better be sure this works, Rainbow Dash." AJ said.

"It will work, AJ. Trust me. All part of the plan."

Young Granny Smith turned her attention to Applejack. "You seem not too bad. Oh, I wish I could have a granddaughter like you."

"Oh ah' have a strong feeling you will, Granny Smith. Me, Big Mac and Apple Bloom." Applejack said.

The phone rings. The tape recorder turns on with only Rainbow Dash's voice can be heard. "_Hello?"_

_"This is the Master of Laughs telling you-"_

_"Hello?"_

_"I said this is the Master of Laughs!"_

_"Hello, hello, are you there?"_

The Master of Laughs appears next to the phone. "**I SAID**-"But then he realized that he has been psyched.

"Ha, ha! Just kidding. You just got pranked, loser!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

"Now!"

Then the Equestria Girls pinned him down hard enough for him unable to escape their hold.

"Scootalo hit the power button!"

"Who's the best Master of Laughs now, jerk-dish?!" She climbs up and presses the power button.

Then the Master of Laughs shuts down and became lifeless.

"Now who's the Master of Laughs now, you loser?!" Both Rainbow and Scoots said. But realized what they just said. "No offense, Pinkie Pie."

"Eh, none taken. But we should all know that the Master of Laughs is me!" Pinkie Pie said.

Then the light shines from the Master of Laughs' speaker. "Hey guys, this could be the way back."

"Wait. That was it?" They turn around and see Young Granny Smith standing there. "Well I guess this is goodbye. I really hope to see you all again."

"Oh you'll see us all in the future." Applejack said.

They wave goodbye and is about time that the girls went inside the speaker. They're inside a hallway with doors that each have different year on them.

"One of these doors leads us back to the present."

Twilight took noticed on the door that says, 2020. "There it is."

When the rest of the girls went through the door, the true identity of the Master of Laughs called attracting Rainbow and Scootalo's attention.

"Wait." The Master of Laughs turns out to be an undead-looking man. "You girls were better than me today, but you can't leave me here. All I ever wanted to do is to make prank calls like you. Was that so wrong?"

"What do you think scoots?"

"I don't know, Rainbow Dash. He tried to kill us."

"Yes. But Sunset turned into a demon but we defeated her and we forgave her, Twilight turned into one as well until Sunset changed her back and forgave her. So, he just got his just desserts but it's time to do the same. Forgiveness is friendship." Rainbow Dash said.

Cuts to Sunset's house as she is sit on her couch playing video games. Her phone rang and she picked it up after she pause the game.

"Hello?"

_"1, 2, 3! The 70s called: They want their couch back!_" Then Sunset's couch disappeared. Rainbow Dash, Scootalo and the Master of Laughs are seen laughing outside of Rainbow's house.


	10. Chapter 10: Celestia Be Gone

**Requested by a guest reviewer for the episode; _Benson Be Gone_. Enjoy reading and requests some more!**

* * *

It was afternoon at CHS where the school Superintendent Strom storm was inside Principal Celestia's office, looking over the reports that have been happening at CHS lately.

"Destruction during the Fall Formal," He read the reports. "Destruction during the Friendship Games, graffiti marks around the halls, and 500$ worth of prank phone calls, it's ridiculous! What are you doing to your school, Celestia?"

"But sir, none of these incidents is my fault." Principal Celestia said. Pointing at one of her reports, "It's right here in my report."

"Are you the school's Principal, Celestia?"

"Yes sir." She replied.

"Then everything happens around here is entirely your fault!"

"But sir-"

"_Say_ it."

She went silent for a moment and spoke. "Everything that happens around here is my fault."

Then suddenly, Sunset's car crash into her office.

"Goodness gracious!" He exclaimed.

She lowered her tint window. "I'm so sorry Principal Celestia. When Twilight modified my car and made some upgrades on the stick shift, well I'm really excited."

"I already told Sunset to take it easy on the stick shift." Twilight said.

"Why these students of yours are purposely crash into your office like it was not a big deal?!"

"But sir I have faith in my students that they never intended to cause vandalism such as what Sunset just did. But she didn't mean to do that when she's already change since the Fall Formal."

The girls went silent for a moment and Sunset spoke, "This is getting awkward. So we're going to take off."

"Sunset is careful with the stick shift!" Twilight shouted. But it's too late, as Sunset firmly pulled the stick shift to reverse. Her car flew backwards as if it's being thrown away and later hit a school bus causing it to flip sideways.

"That's it! Tomorrow the entire school is going to have an important meeting at the auditorium! Things will be changed around here!"

The next day, the entire school was sitting at the audience seats as the staff members and the school superintendent Strom storm are on stage with him holding the microphone.

"Okay, I know you're wondering why we're having an important meeting here today. So, this meeting will be short and nothing else after this. So, your school's former Principal, Celestia is being demoted."

"Say what?!" Snips asked in surprise.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Discord. He'll be taking over Celestia's duties as the Principal of this school."

Then a man shows himself, wearing a black suit. (You know that this is his counterpart. So you all get the picture) Taking the microphone from the Superintendent's hand.

"Thank you Mr. Superintendent Strom storm, first I like to thank Celesta for agreeing to step down from her position."

"What?"

"I know this school has many umm, supernatural occurrences but we're here now, and we're going to make this school a better place with the Discord way! Well. I would like call myself, Principal Discord of Canterlot High."

"And Celestia will be a teacher for advanced physics class as well." Strom storm added.

"Wait, what?"

Meanwhile, the meeting is over and the students were continuing their normal day at school. Well…let's just say that Principal Celestia is quite shock of being demoted as she was standing there in the advanced physics classroom for almost an hour. Her students were watching her, but none of them ever dare to speak or raise hand for permission to use the restrooms. But then, Rainbow Dash decides to break the silent.

"Umm, Mrs. Celestia, are you standing there or what?"

"Rainbow Dash!" Rarity scolds. "Clearly, the poor woman must of disliking the decision of being demoted!"

"But Celestia really missed the old days of being a teacher." Twilight said.

"Well maybe being the Principal of this school meant so much more to her." Fluttershy said.

"I…I can't do this." She finally spoke.

Then the bell ring and the students silently went outside except for her and the Equestria Girls.

"Look, we know you're bummed out about getting demoted, but if you give a chance then you'll see it's not that bad." Sunset offered.

"Thanks Sunset but…I'd don't what to think."

"You're just in a bad mood. Look, how about a teacher/student bonding to get your mind off of it."

"Yeah, we'll just chill and have some fun around here!" Rainbow added.

"Like going to the library, reading books, doing history reports." Twilight suggested.

"Or feeding the animals outside," She suggested. "You'd like to give her a treat."

"Besides, we only got 2 hours before our next class starts. You go back to teaching after we have a great time." AJ said.

Celestia think about for a moment and finally she looked at the girls and gave them a smile. "I guess we'll give a try. As long as there is no other equestrian magic involved as threat or something."

The montage begins with the woman hanging out with her magical students doing the things they'd like to do. That includes doing a chemistry experiment with Twilight, beating Sunset Shimmer and Rainbow Dash in a game of stick hockey table (Which was owned by Mr. Cranky) And so one. The montage ends with Celestia in a good mood and having a great time.

"So how do you feel?"

"I feel great!" She replied.

"Now that you're in a good mood and give it a chance, does that mean you'll be teaching advanced physics now?"

Celestia laughed. "No."

The girls were surprised by her reply.

"Wait, what?" Twilight asked. "But you need to get back to teaching eventually."

"Yeah right, I'm never going to teach again."

"No seriously, you need to start teaching. Principal Discord's coming!" Then Discord approaches the group.

"Ha, what's he going to do?"

"Girls, the bell rings in a few minutes and I'm expecting you all to be in your next class." Discord said sternly.

"Oh uh, we're just about to!" Sunset replied. "Umm, Mrs. Celestia, I think it's time to be in the advanced physics classroom right now!"

But she didn't listen as she lean against the wall. "I'm not teaching anything."

"Celestia, why did you not wish to teach the youth?"

"Cause I don't feel like it."

"Get back to work or I'll fire you!"

"Yeah? Do it!"

Discord was taken by this. "Excuse me?!"

"I've wasted my whole life dealing with troublemakers in this school. So I'm not wasting another second work from you." She then shrugs. "So go ahead and fire me."

"Okay Celestia, you're fired!"

Then Celestia shouted. "Oooohh!" not like the Celestia they knew. "Well girls, this is it! Thank you all for everything!"

"But wait, this is not what's supposed to be like!"

"Well suit yourselves I guess."

When she's gone, her expression become somewhat evil look and looked at the girls. "Go class!" Then the girls rushed to their next class and turned her attention to Flash. "You with the blue hair put that guitar down and go to class!" She then points at Trixie. "And you! Go to class and stop slacking off!" She runs off to her classroom. "GO TO CLASS! GO TO CLASS! GOT TO CLASS!"

Then the entire school is being told as they now feared him especially the Equestria Girls.

"I don't want to study under Principal Discord anymore!" Rainbow Dash said.

Then Sunset somehow grows Discords hair. "Yeah, I know."

They noticed that her hair is changed.

"Sunset?" Applejack asked.

The scene transitions to outside of CHS where Celestia was sitting by the destroyed Wondercolt statue.

"Ah, jobless. Not a worry in the world." Then a piece of paper landed on her. "Take that piece of trash for example. Normally, I do my duty as the Principal of this school and pick it up, but I say like to be someone else's problem, like nature's."

She blew the piece of paper away as she sighs. Then she sees a hobo sitting next to her.

"You said it sister. Who needs something like a job?"

"Right."

"What does a job get to ya? Some lousy money so you can buy things?"

"Yes."

"My name is Roxanne by the way." She introduced to herself.

"And I'm-"

"I know who you are, Celestia. Former school's Principal, now full-time slacker."

"How did you know?"

"Used to be a school's Principal somewhere at Canterlot west high, and just like you, I gave it up for a life of slacking. The garbage compost is my pillow the grease on my face is my shower." Celestia realized that she'll be a hobo without a job. "Yes ma'am can't beat the life of a slacker, I'm proud to be the one to welcome you to your new life." But then Celestia runs off. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"I gotta get my old job back!"

She went back inside and walked to the hall to the office and stopped when she sees Discord's back.

"Discord, I need my old job back." Then he turns around and it shows that Sunset Shimmer has turned into a Discord look-alike and so does Pinkie Pie.

"Celestia, you're here!" She exclaimed.

"What did she do to you?" She asked walking towards them.

"Well the more what we do what she says, the more we turned into her and now we're all Principal Discords!" Pinkie explained.

"He must've been corrupted by equestrian magic and he uses it on all of us!"

"Well can't you all changed back to normal?"

"We can't. Our geodes powers can't be activated like this!"

"Then you two needed to stop doing what he says!"

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"I happened." Discord's voice was heard behind her back. "And why on earth you come back here?"

"You're turning them into you, you can't do that! And because of you, they can't use their geodes powers to free themselves! And this is not how you manage students!"

"Well it's too late now!" He hissed. "As long as these magical girls can't use their magic, nothing can stop me!"

"You're right. They may not use their geodes like this, but there's one true magic that still remained in them. The Magic of Friendship!" She then gave them their instruments. "Girls, I want you two play your instruments!"

"But we're supposed to go to class!" They argued.

"Play your instruments, now!"

Then the girls are playing their instruments and it's working, as the magic of friendship slowly changing back to normal. "Play harder! Come on!" Then for the most part, they finally morph back into their normal selves and at the same time, they transformed into their pony-up forms. Discord was not pleased seeing this.

"That's it! Sunset Shimmer and Pinkie Pie, go back to class!"

"No you don't, keep playing and embrace your magic inside you!"

Then all students went to see the commotion and they're all Discord-ized.

"Look!" Sunset pointed out as she looked all of her friends In Discord form. "Flash, Wallfower, Trixie, Micro Chips, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Derphy, and our friends too! Discord must've turned them into Discords too!"

"Turn that off and go to class!" Derphy commanded.

"I don't think so." Celestia said. "Equestria Girls get your instruments now and start playing!"

Then the girls despite in their Discord forms pick up their respective instruments and started playing and their magic helps morph back into normal and changed into their pony-up forms.

"Okay girls, time to change them back to normal as well!" Sunset said.

The rest nodded and faced at the crowd and blast a wave of the magic of friendship to all of them as it turns them back to normal.

"Hey, they did! We're back to normal!" Flash shouted. Then the rest of the crowd shout and cheered at the Equestria Girls. But the moment was ruined as Discord growled like a monster and flew upwards above the building and then formed into a monstrous demon than Sunset, Twilight's demon form.

**"GO TO CLASS!**" He shouted.

Celestia shielded all of her students. "Don't listen to him!"

**"NOOO! THERE IS ONE WAY TO DEAL WITH STUDENTS LIKE YOU!**" She walks back and later come back and holds a house. **"IMMEDIATE EXPULSION!"**

"He's going to kill us all!" Scootalo shouted.

Celestia then turned her attention to the girls. "Girls, you know what to do."

"You got it!" Rainbow said.

Then the Equestria Girls joined hands and their geodes vibrate and transformed into their crystal guardian forms and used the Magic of Friendship to defeat demon Discord once and for all.

Few moments later, they Discord found he sitting outside of CHS with everyone looking at him and Celestia up front. He looked up with tears streaming from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry." He said. "I just want to be a Principal of a school and manage students with discipline…but I didn't mean to go this far…"

Celestia firmly pulled him up and gave him a smile. "It's okay. Two of my students have been where you are. Going by their experiences, they'll forgive you."

Then Superintendent Strom storm who saw the whole thing and approached them.

"I saw everything." He said. Then he looked at Celestia. "Maybe demoting you didn't seem to fix this school as well."

"Hey, everything that happens here is my fault before I get demoted." She replied. "But that's all in the past. It's best we move on and keep on making this school a better place."

"Hmm, I supposed you're right." He said.

"So does that mean I-"

"Yes. You can have your old job back as the Principal of this school." He turned his attention to Discord. "And as for you Discord, you can be strict as Celestia and her sister but using magic is not the answer. So, instead of fire you then I'm demoting you to be an advanced physics teacher. How's that sounds."

He thought about it for a moment. "Well…Advanced physics is my favorite subject and it will always be!"

"Group hug!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Glad that things turned back the way it used to be." Sunset said.


	11. Chapter 11: CMC realistic Movie Night

**This is based one of the episodes I had thought for so long before I started this series. This one is parody of; _Grave Sights_. This is originally to be a guest review request to do the episode; _Prank war_. But since that April 1st has already passed, I feel like I should do something else than that. So, I'm sorry guess review but you can still request me anything if you want.**

* * *

It begins at Principal Celestia's office who is still thinking for ideas to raise money to support education at her school. Her sister Vice Principal Luna entered her office and gave her a soft smile.

"Still thinking what the students should do for school fundraising?"

"Yes." She replied. "The science lab is destroyed. And I had no idea how that happened since no one here has ever made a single accident. And some parts of this school also needed repairs and I still have no idea how we get enough money to fix it and support education here."

Luna put a hand on her chin. "Well some students have ideas of their own ideas by the way. Rainbow Dash has sports equipment and suggests for a sports tournament, Pinkie Pie suggested for bake sale while Flash suggest for a concert."

"Hmm, those could work but I'm not sure how…" Then they heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opened and the Cutie Mark Crusaders, (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootalo) entered.

"Yes? What can I help you three?"

"We should have a scary movie night!" Scootalo suggested.

"That's right, at the school gym." Sweetie Belle added.

"You girls want to shoot a movie night there?"

"Yes."

Celestia liked the idea and agreed. "You know what? That could actually work. That's not a bad idea at all!"

"Yeah," Luna added. "We do have a movie night there 4 years ago, it was a great success!"

"Okay, then it settled then. I'll be making an announcement saying that we'll be taking your idea for tonight. So you three will be picking up that movie, right?"

"That sounds 'bout right." Apple Bloom said.

"Okay, time to let the student body knows about this." She picks up the P.A microphone and pressed the button to turn it on. "Attention all students, I know that all of you are struggling to come up with ideas for the school fundraising and what I'm going announced is that we'll be taking the Cutie Mark Crusaders' idea about having a scary movie night at the gym. So please don't be late and we'll you all there tonight! Have a great a day!"

After the announcement, all of the students seem to agree with their idea of a movie night at the gym. The girls exit the office and went outside since the final bell already rang 12 minutes ago.

"So, whaddaya say, shall we get the movie?"

"I'm always ready like Rainbow Dash."

"I would like to get that movie."

Then they went inside the movie store where they looking at any case of a horror movie. Scootalo pointed at a movie case. "We got to take this one!" She picks up the case and reads the title. "Canterlot hell: Death sin."

"Applejack said that a book is better." She puts it back to the shelf.

Then Scootalo sees another VHS case and picks it up. "This is maturity! "The Monster and the Girl: Sex is Fetish!"

"Scoots, what is _with_ you? Clearly, we're not shooting un-ladylike movie night." Sweetie Belle said.

"Oh, so you kids you know about horror movies?" The employee asked. "Come into my lair."

They walk up to the counter and he shows them a VHS. "This is from my personal stash. Check it; _Cantercalypse 3D!"_

"Oh yeah, I saw this few years ago."

"No you don't." He replied.

"Huh?"

"This is a foreign boot-leg director's cut. 3 hours and 30 minutes of remastered, it should scared you out of your twits for life!"

"Hold on a minute." Apple Bloom picks up a tape. "What kind of thing that you called it a tape?"

"It's Zetamax 3D, it's the only way to truly experience this movie. It makes you feel like you're in an actual zombie movie. And it also includes 3D glasses to back that up. And don't forget to include this!" He then picks up a heavy projector. "This should help to pop out the zombies."

"We'll take it!" Scootalo said.

"Wise choice," He said and gave few boxes of 3D glasses. "And don't forget these as well."

Apple Bloom tried to carry the projector but it was way heavier than she thought. Then the employee helped by lifting it back to the counter. "Do you need some help to carry this thing?"

She shook her head. "No thanks. I'm going to call my sister to help lift it."

Meanwhile, back at CHS the Equestria Girls are helping to set up for the movie night. Sunset Shimmer and Rainbow Dash are setting up the chairs and split each rows into two, giving more space in the center. Twilight helps the three girls to set up the projector while Applejack an Pinkie Pie are setting out posters to see the movie while Rarity sat by the outside of the gym sitting on a chair with a box waiting for someone to come by and pay to see the movie.

"I never thought that having a movie night here in this school could help raise enough money." Sunset said as she placed another chair down to its position.

'Well pony-girl, we did this a long time ago and it was huge success." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Where was I when that happened?"

"I dunno. Since you're a bad girl around that time, you didn't get invited. But now you do."

Then Applejack came by with Pinkie. "Alright, quit talkin' and let's get this thing going! Our tasks with the posters are already takin'n care of and we both need some help with the decorations!"

"I can help you with the decorations, AJ." Dash said. "Right after I finished helping Sunset to set up these chairs."

Then Applejack walks up to the Crusaders and Twilight. "How's that projector thing going?"

"It's doing well AJ," Apple Bloom replied. "And with these 3D glasses, it would be more awesome!"

"Are ya' sure about this? Because the last time we watched a scary movie, you become traumatized by it."

"Don't worry Applejack. I learned my lesson that day and conquer my fear."

Applejack was still unsure about but shrugged it off.

"So what movie are we supposed to watch?" Sunset asked.

Scootalo bring out a tape from her bag and showed it to her. "_Cantercalypse 3D;_ this movie is so scary that everyone will be scarred out of their twits!"

Rainbow Dash can't help but chuckled. "Good one scoots."

Then the night finally arrived, the gym was dark but not that dark. All students are sitting on their chairs and two rows were separated. The box was now filled with a huge pile of money under Celestia's hands and each of the students was given 3D glasses while some were given popcorn or chilidogs.

Sweetie Belle starts presses the button on the projector to start the movie and the light from the projector beams to the movie screen and shows the prologue of the movie and the crowd cheers.

Then the movie begins with a man walking in an empty city. The buildings were already destroyed, destroyed cars were scattered around and flames were scattered _around the burning buildings._

_"I was your average kind of guy before it all happened. Before an experiment gone wrong at a science lab triggered a pandemic and it took everything I knew." Then a_ _zombie jumps up from behind but he reacts quickly and brings out his spear. "Batter up!"_

He hits the zombie and it spatters blood and it shows the title;_ Cantercalopyse 3D!_

Then the prologue ends with the man and his girlfriend are being surrounded by zombies out of his house.

_"Don't worry baby, got these suckers taken care of. Baby?"_

He then looks back at his girlfriend and she turned into a zombie. "_Aw, great._" The zombie tackled him and made zombie noises and the crowd gasps while Apple Bloom is shaking.

_"Baby, you let yourself go real bad."_

Scootalo grabs Apple Bloom by the hand making her to scream and knocks the projector over and the tape pop out of it and causes the film to stop. Everyone began to boo in frustration while Apple Bloom gasps and checks on the projector.

"Scootalo, what the apples is that for?!"

"I didn't think you can freak out that bad. Honest!" She defended.

"Are you bucking kidding me?!" One student shouted and the rests began to boo even louder.

The Equestria Girls removed their 3D glasses and stood up and helped the Crusaders to put the movie back into use. Applejack put the projector to its steady position and Scootalo picks up the tape and blows on it a few times to remove the dust but accidentally spits on it. She exclaimed, "Oh god!"

"Ugh! What the buck?! Why did you spit on it?" Rainbow asked.

Scootalo tries to wipe it off with her arm. "I didn't mean it!" She puts it back but nothing's working.

"Why it's not working?"

Scootalo tried to shake the projector but it causes rays to go out and it hits the screen. Twilight takes the tape out and it was placed backwards. "You put in backwards. That's why it's not working." She then puts it back in the right way.

Then the movie continues and the crowd cheers again. The group sighs in relief and enjoys the movie.

"Well that was close." Sweetie Belle said.

"Yes. There's no way we're letting this idea to go down. But if this doesn't work, then I always got my backup plan." She then shows her sports equipment behind them. "Just in case, you all can thank me later if this goes down."

"You know we're watching a movie right?" Fluttershy asked.

Then a zombie from the movie comes out of the screen. The cause was more likely by Scootalo spits on the tape by an accident and puts it back in backwards. Since the crowd were wearing 3D glasses, they had no idea that real zombie just popped out of the screen.

"Wow!" Scootalo exclaimed. "That zombie does pop out on you!"

"Totally," Rainbow agreed. "That one is coming really far off the screen."

But then, Sunset realized something is going on. "Wait. Guys, we're not wearing 3D glasses!"

The zombie walks up to Mr. Cranky and grabs his arm. "Hey, check this one out!"

The girls gasp and Applejack exclaimed. "That's a** real** zombie!"

"This is just great. Why is every kind of situation like this always happens to us?" Rainbow asked.

Then in a movie, the man grabs a chainsaw blade while a zombie walks to him.

"_Hey, queer!" He throws it at the zombie decapitates it. "Heads up."_

The crowd cheers and seeing this scene gave the young daredevil an idea. "Rainbow Dash, that's it! You're sport stuff!"

Scootalo quickly picks up discuss and throws it with a similar fashion the man did in the movie and decapitate the zombie as result.

Rarity gasps and fainted alongside Fluttershy but Applejack quickly holds them before they hit the ground.

"Wow, nice shot scoots." Then the grounded started shaking. "What the buck is happening now?!"

_"Okay, genius, let me put this in terms that you'll understand._" While that scene plays, more zombies from the movie popped out of the screen. "T_he things you did, it's_ _woken up the dead- and they're ticked off!_" Then the zombies let out their hands to everyone who were still wearing 3D glasses.

"Guys, if anyone gets hurt, then the world will turn into an apocalypse! We got to keep these zombies away from our friends!"

She then grabs javelins and Sunset decided to help and grab discuss. And Rainbow Dash began to yell the SpongeBob victory screech and they both run towards the zombies.

Then a student reaches his hand out to a zombie while wearing his 3D glasses. "Oh cool." Then Sunset throws a javelin at the zombie, piercing it to death. "Aw man, that zombie just took a hit!"

Then Both Sunset and Rainbow Dash kills every single zombie around them and keeping them away from their schoolmates.

"Holy freak!" Sandalwood exclaimed. "Did you see that zombie get a discuss to the face?"

The crowd cheers again and Rainbow Dash backs off of the zombies in the similar way the man does in the movie at the same time. And began kills all of them off. She sees another behind and before she killed it, Applejack threw a javelin at the zombie's back.

"Ya' know I ain't leaving both of you hanging like that!" Then more zombies magically popped out of the screen. Applejack picks up another javelin. She screams and run towards the zombies while the man in the movie does the same thing at the same time. She stabs few zombies and crushed their necks.

_"Better fire up the grill, 'cause I got me a zombie-kabob!"_

Their schoolmates cheer again and Pinkie Pie finally arrived while a tray of cupcakes.

"Hello everyone, I got all of these cupcakes that all of us are going to eat while watching the movie!" She exclaimed and few zombies approached to her.

"Pinks look out!" Rainbow shouted and threw another discuss to the zombies necks thus decapitating them. Then another Zombie touched her by the shoulder and screams when she saw a zombie in front of her.

Rarity and Fluttershy woke up and sees a zombie that was about to eat Pinkie Pie and she gasp.

"You leave darling alone!" She summoned a big diamond and throws it at a zombie and crushing it against the wall.

Sunset look back at the crowd and sees a zombie approaching Flash. "Woah, this is freaking awesome!"

"Flash!" She throws discuss and decapitating the zombie and its head fell on Flash's head.

Then to those who were fighting were still busy holding them off and the big zombie from the final scene of the movie pops out and screams.

"Applejack, look out!" Sunset shouted.

The big Zombie growls and Applejack pony-up and kick it on the nuts but it only turned into dust.

"Oh, apple fudge…" The Zombie grabs her by the collar and throws her away but she was saved by Twilight's telekinesis powers and safely put her down.

Sunset and Rainbow Dash throw javelins at the zombie but he quickly catches them with both of his hands and throws it back at them. Twilight used her powers and catches them on time before they've been pierced.

"We really do need to beat the thing."

Then Rainbow glanced at Micro Chips' newest invention; the futuristic go-kart. She runs towards to it and sat on and started the engine. The main character of the movie was inside a car.

"Okay, you big freaking creep-"

_"You've taken a lot from me. But if you think that you're gonna deprive me of my-"_

"-the money for our school's fundraising problem-"

"You're sorely mistaken!"

Both of them step on it and drives towards the zombie, Rainbow Dash were closed enough and quickly leap out of the go-kart. The go-kart hits the big zombie and it explodes with him in it. And at the same time, the movie ends with flames burning the movie screen. Then the crowd cheers and clapped their hands.

Meanwhile, everyone else was going home and the Cutie Mark Crusaders were talking with Principal Celestia who is holding the box full of money.

"That idea was great, girls! I never thought the other students would be in that movie!" She said. "Anyway, it's getting late. We should all go home and go to sleep. And enjoy your weekend!"

When the Principal left, they regroup with the Equestria Girls who were talking with Flash and he seems in a happy mood.

"I cannot believe this!" He exclaimed. "I actually thought I was in a real horror movie but man that was sure awesome!"

"Well Flash the truth is-"

But he interrupted her." Say no more, Sunset. We're all having a good time in their and got to hit the road. See ya!" He then went inside his car and drove off.

"Should we tell everyone that those zombies they saw are real zombies we're fighting off?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well since they were wearing 3D glasses and thought that does zombies are fake it's best not for them not to know that those were real zombies." Rainbow Dash suggested.

"Given to what we all just went through, ah' to agreed with Dash that no one else should know about this."AJ added.

"I'm sorry for letting that happen." Scootalo said and his head down in guilt. Rainbow knelt down to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, now scoots. Yes you accidentally caused it but it's not your fault of that happened. It was an accident and looks what good it came to them."

She felt a bit better and looked at her with a smile. "Thanks Rainbow Dash."

"Now let's go home and get's some sleep. Because tomorrow you're going to be adopt and be part of my family."

The girls were surprised by this and Apple Bloom asked. "Hold on a minute. You're getting adopted?"

"Yeah, I always want Rainbow Dash to be my big sister."

"This is so fantastic!" Pinkie exclaimed. "I should make a welcome-to-the-Dash-Family, party!"

Rainbow Dash chuckled. "Now come on, scoots. Let's get you home."

* * *

**And in my own headcanon, Scootalo was homeless and has no family to look out for her but only Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle. So yeah, she's going to be adopted by Rainbow Dash's parents and be her biological little sister.**

**Anyway, that's it, those who read this, stay coolio._ Peace._**


	12. Chapter 12: Memory Changer

**I'd suggest I do a parody of the episode; _Brain_ _Eraser._ Enjoy**

* * *

It all started at the park where Rainbow Dash is kicking and keeping the ball on the air as she was counting how many times she kick it on the air.

"96, 97, 98, 98, and 100!" She then performed a bicycle kick and the ball shot to the nearby goal net. "And I score!" Her own celebration was cut short when she sees Sunset walking by, holding a guitar.

"Yo Sunset, nice guitar you have there." She complimented.

Sunset stopped walking and smile at her. "Actually this guitar is not mine. I promise Flash to buy him a new one after the last one broke. Anyway, what were you doing?"

"Oh you know? Practicing for our game against Crystal Prep at Crystal Prep Academy? I'm totally going to show them in their place!"

Sunset chuckled. "Let's just hope you are, Dash."

"Hey. Mind if I tag along? I could use a break for a while."

"Sure."

The two walked to Flash's house and ring the doorbell. "The door is open." His mother's voice was heard.

The girls went inside and they were greeted by Flash's mother who is holding a tray of chocolate chip cookies.

"Hello, Mrs. Sentry, we're here to give Flash this new guitar." Sunset said.

"Oh, he's in his room." She replied.

Rainbow Dash picks one cookie and took a bite. "I'll just stay put and dig my face into these cookies." Sunset stared at her. "What? I'll share them. Don't worry."

Sunset rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Sure you are."

Sunset went inside Flash's bedroom and the water was heard running inside the bathroom.

"Flash. Yo, Flash. I bought you that new guitar I promised." She placed the guitar on the bed and turns around and only sees Flash coming out of the shower and he didn't wear a towel.

"Aaaaaaagh!

"Aaaaaaaagh!

"Aaaaaaaagh!

She catches a glimpse on his "_Junk mail_" and Sunset quickly run out of the room while Flash runs back in the bathroom. Sunset run downstairs in panic and went out of the house.

Sunset run away as fast as she can but was stop by Rainbow Dash who just caught up with her with the help of her super speed.

"Geez, it looks like you saw a ghost. What happen back there?"

"When I went upstairs, Flash was getting out of the shower."

"Yeah, so?"

"And he didn't have a towel."

RD cringed.

"I tried not to look and just give him a new guitar but I saw his…"

"_His junk mail_?" She began to laugh.

"No, Dash, I'm mentally scarred. I've never been this scarred ever since the Fall Formal and the Anon-A-Miss incident! The image is glued inside my eye contacts. Every saggy, wrinkled, shriveled, pasty…

"Hey, hey, don't put that in _my_ head!"

"I need help, Rainbow Dash! You have to help me."

"As a loyal friend, I'll do anything to help one of my awesome friends."

"Thanks."

The girls were at the arcade at the mall and they're standing in front of the Tyrek's revenge arcade game machine.

"What you need is some Tyrek's revenge!"

"Let's do it.

The girls were about to pass Level 1 but then Sunset sees the characters in the game were turned into versions of naked Flash. She shrieked and run away.

"Sunset, wait!"

The girls were at Sugarcube Corner where they're having coffee.

"If this doesn't take your mind off of Flash, then nothing will."

"What, coffee? Thanks, Dash, but I don't see how this is going to work."

"Well, drinking one of your favorite coffees here should take your mind off of him."

"I don't see how this'll work."

"It will work. Just trust me."

Then Sunset can smell the scent of the drinks especially her favorite on the human world.

"Okay. It worked."

"It's nice to see you girls again." Mrs. Cake's voice was heard and her face looks like Flash's when Sunset looked up to her. "Can I get you something to drink, Sunset?"

Sunset screams again and runs away.

Cuts to the movie store where they'll be checking movies to watch that'll Sunset. When Sunset look at all of the movies on the shelf, most of them covers with Flash naked. She covered her eyes and groaned.

"See anything you like?" She asked.

"No!"

"Okay. I'll go see if they have good girl, bad girl." Rainbow Dash went to the checkout counter and the employee is watching something and he looks like he just came back from the dead or something. "Hey, man, have any copies of Good Girl, Bad Girl?"

"Sure. Just let me check for you." He then searches for copies of that said movie.

"So, it's a no?"

"Oh, yeah. No." He replied.

"Okay. Just these and whatever my friend's getting."

Cuts to Sunset looking at the Daring-Do poster and covers her eyes and groaned like she saw naked Flash instead.

"I guess just these." She puts them on the counter and sees what the employee is watching. "What are you watching?"

_"Galaxy Chasers: Moonlight incredible._" He said.

"Is it anything good?"

"I watch Galaxy Chasers: Moonlight incredible. All day, everyday, all day, everyday,"

"Aw, how do you watch that? It sucks!"

"I watch Galaxy Chasers: Moonlight Incredible. All day, everyday,

"You already said that." Rainbow said.

"I watch it all day, every day."

"Dude, you just said that. Don't you remember?"

"All day, every day."

"What?!"

Rainbow Dash looked at the video again and found it a shot to help her friend. She ejects the tape and grabs it.

"I'm just going to borrow this."

At Sunset's house, Rainbow Dash puts the tape In the VCR.

"Trust me, Sunset. This will make you forget."

Sunset still covers her eyes. "No, no. I'm not looking at anything ever again. Every time I open my eyes, I only see Flash naked."

"Just give it a chance." She insisted.

"No!"

She grabs her arms. "Just look at it!"

"Let go! I'm not looking at a stupid-"Her eyes widened when she sees Galaxy Chasers: Moonlight Incredible and its outstanding content of the film.

"I told you!"

Then rolls of films fly out of Sunset's eyes and it was sent to the T.V screen.

The film cel shows each piece of Sunset's memories that includes her good times with her friends, her back-story at Equestria and her darker days were being taken to the movie as the film ended.

"Sunset! Do you remember seeing Flash naked?" She doesn't reply to her. "Flash naked? Nude? In the buff? Naked Flash, Naked Flash, Naked Flash!" She still doesn't respond. "Awesome! Dude, it totally worked! Up high!" But Sunset doesn't give her a high-five. "Let's…get you some coffee."

The girls were back at Sugarcube Corner and they're usual seats.

"Mrs. Cake, the usual two coffees, pleases. Better make that expresso."

Then Mrs. Cake came by. "Hey Sunset, dear, you're back! Feeling any better?"

Sunset groans.

"Dear?"

Sunset groans again.

She nervously walks away to her husband.

"Is anything alright dear?" He asked.

"I don't know. She looks like she's been working out."

"Sunset snap out of it we're finally gonna have some fun stuff! Just two friends hanging out, letting the good times roll! Like old times!"

The montage begins with the Rainbow Dash doing fun stuff with Sunset. But Sunset just stayed still in her empty expression since she watched the video and much to her frustration and yells.

"Give me back my friend!"

Rainbow Dash called their friends for an emergency meeting at Sunset's place as the fiery haired girl sit unconsciously sits down on the couch while Rainbow Dash explained the situation to them.

"She's been like this ever since she watched the video." Rainbow Dash said. "Now she doesn't remember anything at all. She doesn't even remember of who she used to be and her old life at Equestria."

Twilight suddenly figured what's going on. "I saw the same thing that happened to Sunset before back at Crystal Prep. That video was Galaxy Chasers: Moonlight Incredible was it?"

"That's the video."

"Okay. When Sunset watched the video, all of her memories and her own mind and conscious were inside that video tape. Which means Sunset was in that tape."

"Then I reckon we should break that darn thing to get her out of there." Applejack suggested.

"No we can't do that! We might hurt Sunset as well so that's not an option."

"What are we going to do?" Fluttershy asked.

"It's simple." Twilight replied. "We have to watch the tape. Once we're in there, we find Sunset and get her out of there."

Twilight presses the remote button and the music plays. The girls are pulled into the T.V via film reels on their eyes. They finally landed on an empty dark void of nowhere.

"Alright, we're here!"

"But where are we? This place looks scary." Fluttershy said.

"You girls are in the tape." Sunset's voice was heard behind them.

"Sunset Shimmer," Twilight exclaimed hugging her friend and Sunset hugs back. "We're so glad you're okay. We're here to rescue you!"

They let go of each other as Rarity stepped towards her. "You are alright, Darling?"

"Never better," She replied.

"Alright," Rainbow Dash took 2 steps forward. "Before we leave and destroy the tape, I'm going to ask; Sunset Shimmer, do you still remember what you see?"

Sunset sighs and shows an emotionless expression. "Whether I'm here or out there, I can't forget about seeing Flash naked."

Rainbow groaned. "You're still thinking about that? Just get over it already. What happened to "_My Past is not Today"_?"

"You don't get it, Dash! It's not something you can just un-see."

"But you had a dark past and you got over it. But how can't you get over about what you saw this morning?" Twilight asked.

"I'm mentally scarred Twilight. I've never been this scarred since you girls defeated me. It's everywhere every time I see!"

"So that's what started this whole mess." Applejack said.

"Freaky-deaky!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

Then Twilight got an idea. "I got it! We're going to change your memory."

"What do you mean?"

"If we find your memory of Flash and cover it, you won't remember seeing naked at all."

"At least that suggestion is much better than the memory stone." Rarity said.

"Where do we start?"

"Your memories are over there." She gestured towards a lot of doors of other people's memories and once door that it says, "Sunset Shimmer's memories," they went through the door and found themselves back in CHS.

In there, they see different Sunset Shimmers in her old bully attire, formal attire and her current attire. It also shows the memories of Sunset's time at Canterlot High. Like one memory shows Sunset giving the Dazzlings a tour around the school, and another memory shows Sunset wearing earmuffs while walking through the halls when their geodes are getting overpowered, another one shows Sunset confronting Trixie about the memory stone.

"Why are in CHS?" AJ asked.

"This is her memories." Twilight replied.

Then Rainbow Dash sees the memory of Sunset and friends are being laughed by the entire school when they were making their way to the picture taking room while wearing vegetables and fruits. "Hey, hey, I remember that!"

"I still remember how corny my jokes are that time!" Pinkie said.

"This isn't the memory we need."

"Yes. We need to find Flash's room."

"Easy: Let's get to his house. There's the exit."

They went through the exit door and they're inside the video store and see the employee watching Galaxy Chasers: Moonlight Incredible.

"All day, every day, all day, every day,"

"Memory isn't logical. We'll have to keep looking."

Then through the door was way to Flash's house.

"We're getting closer."

The girls entered the house and the stairs grows to a lot of times higher than its normal length. The girls ascend their way up to his room and after for like 3 minutes. They're standing in front of the door which is Flash's room.

"This is his room." Rainbow said.

They opened the door and they see Flash naked in front of them. The girls except Sunset blushed and covered their eyes while Rainbow Dash was grossed out.

"Aw, sick! I need to get _that_ out of my head too!"

Twilight took a glimpse on the blanket. "Quick! Cover him with that blanket!"

Sunset and Rainbow Dash grab the blanket and attempted to cover Flash but he leaps unto the roof and crawls on like a spider and jump away.

"Get him!"

The girls give an epic chase on Flash through the door; they fell and later landed safely on the ground. The chase continues as they chase him through a crowd of Sunset's friends being at her when they believe her to be Anon-A-Miss.

_"You secret Stealer!"_

_"You're not our friend!"_

_"How could you do this? After all we've been through together?"_

"_I'm sorry but you did this to us. Tell whatever secrets you want. But we don't have to listen."_

The girls flinched when they said those things to her during that time.

"I really regret for turning your back on that, Sunset." Fluttershy said.

"I know. But we have a problem on the matter right now, Fluttershy."

Flash escapes through an exit door and the Equestria Girls followed suit. They emerged from a chair inside the classroom with all other chairs. Big and small and they chase Flash back in the tape as he is still running. Rainbow Dash tried to catch up with him with her super speed but he was surprisingly faster than her anyway.

"Flash isn't really like this. Not even the other Flash Sentry at Equestria. How can he be so fast than I am?"

"It's Sunset's memories!" Twilight said. "She remembers everything so fast even she remembers what started this mess in the first place!" Then Flash's new guitar fell on the ground. "Okay. If we're going to catch up with Flash, you use your memories to catch him."

"Okay!" Pinkie tried to remember something but nothing its working.

"What she meant was Sunset's memories was our advantage to catch him!" Applejack said.

"Think of something!" Rainbow ordered.

Sunset tries to remember something and Rarity's limo appears but it was half.

"Have you forgotten what her limo looks like?"

"I'm trying!"

She remembers again and the limo was complete.

Sunset, Rainbow and Twilight took the front seat with Sunset taking the wheel while the rest were at the back. Sunset steps on it and drive towards Flash.

"He's still too fast!"

"Remember something to block his path!"

"I can't!"

Then Rainbow Dash remembered something. "Sunset, remember that day when we're at the yacht and storm king attacked our friends?"

"Yeah, and if you hadn't run off then we wouldn't got what we need to stop Storm King."

Then Storm King appears on the sky and tries to strike lightning on Flash but he dodges it.

"I remember my She-Demon form after I put on Princess Twilight's crown during the Fall Formal!"

Then her Demon form appears up the sky and breaths fire on Flash in which he is fast enough to dodge that. Sunset tried to her best not to get burned alive by her own Demon form along with her friends as they safely passed by the Demon.

"I may have a dark past but my past is not today."

"We have to cut his path!"

"Uhh…"Then a memory came back to her. "I remember that bumpy route that Granny Smith drove us to!" Then that said route appeared on their path. "Ha, ah, now he's got nowhere to run."

But Flash is still not slowing down.

"I don't he's slowing down."

Flash gracefully dives off of the edge and Sunset hit the brakes and she and the rest stepped out of the limo and see him fall. Sunset had this determined look on her face and pull out the blanket.

"Let me do it, Sunset." Rainbow Insisted. "I'm the one who got you in this mess, so let me do it."

"Thanks, Rainbow Dash but let me do it. But let me do it." Then Sunset runs towards to the edge much to their shock.

"Sunset, darling, what in the name of heavens are you doing?!"

"I'm getting rid of that memory."

Then Sunset leaps and went closer to Flash as they were falling, Sunset covered him with the blanket. Then the blanket was found empty and she realized that's in grave danger and began to scream in fright. But as she was about to hit the ground, Sunset found herself a height from herself to the ground. She's being carried by Twilight's telekinesis power as Twilight gently put her down on her feet. And her friends gathered around her.

"Oh Darling, we may face a lot of danger many times but don't you ever do such stunt again!" Rarity scolded.

Sunset sheepishly scratch her head. "I'm sorry guys. I'm just trying to get rid of it."

"So did it work?"

"Well it did work. So how do we get out of here, Twilight?"

Twilight just shrugged.

"Seriously, you know how we're getting in here but you don't even know how to get out of here?"

"How should I know? I didn't get inside this tape by myself."

"I think I can help."

They turn around and it was none other than that guy from the store.

"It's the guy from the video store!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"There's a tape sticking out of that wall over there. Grab onto it you should be home free."

"Don't you wanna leave, too?"

"Nah, I'm kinda into not having to work for the rest of my life."

"Well suit you ah' guess." AJ said.

The girls walked to a massive video tape and T.V screen as the employee wave goodbye at them. They grab onto the tape feeling a bit nervous.

"Well, here goes nothing…"

Then the Galaxy Chasers: Moonlight Incredible music plays in reverse and the tape reels flies out of the T.V and back to their bodies.

"It's gone!" Sunset exclaimed. "Naked Flash is gone! I don't remember it anymore!"

"Well ah'm glad ya' don't remember it anymore, Sugarcube."

"Oh and Sunset, I'm so sorry that I got you- or should I say all of us into this mess together."

"It's okay Rainbow Dash. You're just helping me and that shows how loyal you can be to all of us."

"Well what matters the most is that we're all okay."

"Then this calls for a party time!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Um…maybe later Pinks."


	13. Chapter 13: Luna's Secrets

**This is a parody of the episode; _Margaret's diary_, and guest, to answer your question yes, I am updating my story but please next time be patient with me and don't rush me. You have to know how busy I am at the moment.**

**And sorry again that I can't grant some of your requests and I got a lot of ideas in mind that I need to get out of my head first. You can always leave a review and that'll be appreciated.**

* * *

It all started with Sunset Shimmer, Snips and Snails were at Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna's house to water Luna's plants. The two boys were stubborn because of this.

"Can't we just water the plants later?" Snips asked.

"Yeah, in fact, we didn't even get paid for this!" Snails said.

"No, we're watering her plants now!" Sunset said sternly.

"I still can't believe she just tasked you to water the plants." Snips said.

"Well I hadn't seen anyone asking you two to water the plants."

"Whatever!" Snails said. "Can we just get this over with so we can leave?"

"Chill snails, you both should be glad that you two were doing something good for once. Not to mention that you two almost screw up the school play last school year."

"That's not my fault!" Snips defended himself.

"And it's not mine either!"

Sunset sighs annoyed. "Will you two knock it off and help me find the watering can."

Then for the next few minutes, they were finding the watering can around the house but nothing. The last thing they checked it was Luna's bedroom but was locked.

"Agh, the bedroom doors locked!" Snips said.

"It wouldn't be in her bedroom!" Sunset's voice was heard from the living room. "Stay out of there!"

"Hey Snips, check out this hat!" Snails then put on a hat and began to intimidate Luna. "It's not like my sister Celestia was adopting Sunset or anything I just let her to come over and water my plants."

The two boys snickered and Snips wanted to try. "Ooh, ooh, let me try!"

But Snails slapped his hand. "No. I want to wear while I water the plants!"

"Just let me put it on!"

"No way, I want to put this on while I'm watering!"

Then Snips attempt to snatch the hat from his but Snails quickly grabbed his hands and they began fighting.

"Get off me! I wanna wear it while I water the plants!"

Then Snails headfirst to a bookshelf knocking out a book and ripped its lock. Sunset came by and was annoyed by their antics.

"What the Celestia is going on here?"

The two boys pointed at each other at the same time. "It was him!"

Sunset sighs again. "Guys, for once, don't do anything rash here!" Then she noticed a book lying on the ground and it has a lock much to her horror. "Oh no! What did you guys do?!" She picks up the book.

"What do you mean, what did we do?! Snips pushed me!"

"Guys, you broke it!"

"Yeah right," Snips said. "You can't break books! And besides, even if it did break, just put it back and don't say anything!"

"Guys, you totally broke it! Look, this thing has a lock on it."

"What kind of book that has a lock?"

"I don't know." She then opens the first page and the text says, "LUNA'S DIARY" she quickly closes the diary.

"Oh no."

"What?"

"This is Vice-Principal Luna's diary! Guys, she's gonna we were reading her diary! This is bad!"

"Sunset, what's the big deal?" Snips asked.

"Yeah, it's just some same old diary! I mean, why do people even need to keep their secrets anyway?"

"I don't care!" Sunset replied. "We'll be in big trouble if she finds this thing broken we got to fix this before she gets back!"

Then we see the three in the living room and Sunset tries to put the broken lock back on but it won't work.

"Sunset, you need to stick with glue." Snails said as he brings out the "Supa Glue" from his pocket.

"Okay Snails, just a drop."

"I know."

"Just a drop!"

I know!" He accidentally squirts a lot of glue on the diary.

"Snails, I said "Just a drop"!"

"You were making me nervous!"

"Why don't we just tell them the truth?" Snips asked.

"And she won't be pleased and will not give us a chance to explain what happen!" She replied. Takes the glue from Snail's hands and reads the back. "Ok. It says here we can remove the glue with heat."

"I got a solution." Snails grab the diary and puts inside the microwave. Just was he was about to turn it on, Sunset stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"Wait, we're not putting anything in the microwave."

The scene transitions to the balcony and Sunset turns on the grill to heat up the glue.

"Sunset it's working!" Snails exclaimed.

"Yeah it is."

The glue drips to the fire causing it to explode, and the diary on fire. Sunset tries to use the towel to put the fire out and Snips and Snails comes out with a lighter fluid.

"We got it!"

"Snips, snails, that's not-!" But then they squirt the fluid on the burning diary causing it to explode again.

Sunset rushes to the bathroom and throws the diary to the toilet.

"You think she'll notice?" Snips asked.

Sunset sigh feeling frustrated as she grabs the Diary. "I think you two helped enough." She walked away.

"Wait, are you going?"

"I'm going to find a way to fix this diary with the help from my friends. Just find the watering can and water the plants. I'll be back."

When she left the house, Snips and Snails looked at each other feeling guilty.

"Snails, I think we messed it up."

"I know. We need to do something about but Sunset told us to water the plants while she fixes the diary."

Sunset meet her friends at Sugarcube Corner and told them what happened.

"So your saying that you and those guys were told by VP Luna to water her plants at her house and they both screwed up by breaking Luna's diary on accident and you're seeking Twilight's help to fix it?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"That's sounds about right." She looks at Twilight. "Besides, even though you are smart and can create any invention, you somewhat knew a lot of answers much like Princess Twilight in Equestria. You know everything about the double gaze donuts, body essences, that tape that traps me in, so you got to know something about this."

Luckily for her, Twilight smiled meaning that she knows how to fix a diary. "Once again, I do have the answers for that. And surprisingly, I knew the possible, existing ways that could end the universe without a shadow of a doubt."

"Umm…Yer' may be smart and all but how do ya' know this kind of stuff aside of science and other subjects?" Applejack asked.

"As I said, my time at Crystal Prep paid off." Twilight replied.

"So can you fix it?"

"There is one way; I can transfer the secrets to the new diary using a magic quil pen I found back 2 years ago. But in order for this to work, we have to be in the same place where the diary was open."

"Principal Celestia's house," Sunset answered.

"But first, I want all of you to know that diaries are a serious business, cause they can contain secrets."

"And if we mucked it up by exposing secrets it would destroy the entire universe or something if I'm correct?" Rainbow asked.

"Well something worst than that but yeah. But secrets are a forced to be reckoned with."

The girls went back to the sister's place with Twilight placing Luna's diary with a different journal.

"Wait. That doesn't even look like VP Luna's diary." Fluttershy said.

"As in written content, so too physical appearance, will the books become identical. Girls, join hands."

The girls joined hands as told by Twilight.

"Okay, it's time to begin. Now, no matter what you hear, you must not look at Luna's secrets as the quil transfers her personal privacies.

Twilight opens the box with the magic quil inside as the quil makes a strong wind and it levitates.

"Now we must close our eyes."

The girls closed their eyes. Through Rainbow Dash's POV, they hear ghosts sounds, whispers and strange laughs while keeping their eyes shut.

"I'm beginning to feel scared!" Fluttershy said, while her eyes were shut.

"Just keep your eyes close and ignore them."

There is still more whispers that were heard.

"HOW MUCH LONGER IS THIS GOING TO TAKE?!" Rarity asked in fright while her eyes were close.

"It should be any minute now, just keeping your eyes close!"

Rainbow Dash opened her eyes and sees ghosts, pages from the broken diary being transferred to another journal and her friends were still holding onto each other while keeping their eyes shut.

"Cool." That's all she just said.

The progress was replaced by Luna's face appearing and later morph into the living room and the table drop on the floor. Twilight opened her eyes and was surprised that the process didn't work.

"The transfer is incomplete. Did everyone kept their eye shut?"

"I kept mine shut!" Sunset replied.

"Same here," Applejack said.

"Ditto!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Mine is closed as well, Darling."

"Mine was close. Honest."

They all looked at Rainbow Dash, waiting for her answer. She nervously scratches the back of her head.

"Well…there's a chance I might've took a small peak… maybe."

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight scolded. "Do you have any idea what you have done?!"

Then they heard stomping and screaming.

"What was that?"Fluttershy asked feeling scared.

"It's coming from outside."

The girls come out of the backyard and saw a gigantic, VP Luna in a warrior dress. And she was coming straight towards the Equestria Girls.

"Vice Principal Luna?!" Sunset exclaimed.

"That's not her." Twilight said. "When Rainbow Dash looked…"

"I said maybe looked, maybe!"

"She released a guardian of Vice Principal Luna's secrets."

The guardian still proceeds.

"She'll kill because we look into her secrets!"

"Then ah' say we fight her!" Applejack said. "Everyone time to pony-up!"

"I'm afraid our powers won't do us any favors, Applejack."

"Huh?"

"She's a guardian of secrets, and nothing can stop a kind of guardian like her!"

"Then if our powers won't work, what do we do?!" Sunset asked.

"There's only one way we can stop this. Each of us has to reveal a secret of our own, or we're dead!"

The guardian still stomps towards them.

"Alright, I'll go first." Twilight took a deep breath and reveals her deepest secret. "My time at Crystal Prep was exactly healthy, physically, emotionally and verbally at the same time. Everyone there kept on beating me up and wishing that I should be dead and say that no one would want to be friends with me. And when Sunset Shimmer saved me after I was corrupted by magic during the Friendship Games, I decided to enroll to CHS and learn more about friendship and hang out with you girls and Sunset, so I'll never forget what Sunset did for me that day."

Then her fire stops for a second but later restarts.

"Wow Twilight," Sunset spoke. "I am so sorry to hear how tough your time at Crystal Prep was."

"Yeah, we had no idea you suffered so much." Rarity said.

"I appreciate your concern but we got a problem on the matter right now! You guys reveal your secrets!"

"Uh, okay," Sunset spoke. "Sometimes, when I was helping Rainbow Dash to cleaning out the gutters, we went to Sugarcube corner instead."

"Yeah, good one," Rainbow Dash said. "And a lot of times, I don't even need to _eat_ anything, I Just don't like cleaning out the gutters!"

But their secrets are not working.

"No it has to be something _meaningful_!" Twilight clarified. "Unless you tell your personal privacy, we're dead!"

"All right I'll do it! I like to sing along to a really bad pop music!" Sunset admitted.

"I ate a donut out of the trash can!" Rainbow confessed.

"Ah' like to wear a bodybuilder suit…a lot!" AJ exclaimed.

"I actually the like the taste of donuts better when they're from the trash!" Pinkie said.

"Applejack, remember that day when I went to your house while I was building for the school play and saw your diary open and I said I didn't read it? I_ lied!_ I read your diary page by page especially your most private ones! I'm sorry AJ! Your secrets are just too jucy!"

"Are yer' serious?" Her flame goes out again and restarts. "Ah' forgive you Rainbow Dash and ah' had something to say too, I've been pumping weights at the school gym with ma' super strength so I'll be prepared in extra battles!" Her secret worked as the flame goes out and later proceeds. "Everyone! Say something!"

"I sometimes eat sugar from a dumpster!" Pinkie Pie confessed.

"Sometimes!" Fluttershy adds. "I smuggled one of my pets to school!"

"It has to be something_ deep_!" Twilight clarified.

"Very well," Rarity said. "This would scare me the most but okay, whenever I fell asleep, I always drool from my mouth with my hair being a mess!"

"I have a big problem that I can't control my act while I'm partying like an out of control party animal!" Pinkie Pie admitted.

"Everyone night I snuck into the zoo and feed the animals there even the rules says doesn't feed them!" Fluttershy confessed.

All their secrets seemed to work but there's one person left to say and AJ spoke, "Sunset, it's up to you now Sugarcube!"

"What can I say?"

"Say anything Darling!" Rarity told her.

"The Canterlot illegal street-artist Flanksy is_ me_!" She admitted but it's not working.

"It has to be something _deeper_ than that!" Twilight cried.

"I became arrogant and obsessed with power that I turned my back on Princess Celestia! I bullied everyone mercilessly at school and broke my friend's friendship once before! I stole Princess Twilight's crown and turned into a raging she-demon when I put it on during the Fall Formal! I'm a heartless person back then! I lied about being on the cheerleader team! **I AM ATTRACTED TO MY SPECIES IN THIS WORLD!**"

Then the guardian disappears and the destruction she caused turns back to normal. And so do the secret transfer progress proceeds as it's finally transfer the secrets to the new journal and that journal turned into the same diary before it was broken.

"Woah, it looks exactly like her diary!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "Twilight, you're so awesome! And I'm sorry I looked, I was just too curious."

"It's fine Rainbow Dash." Twilight replied. "At least we stopped this together."

Rainbow turned to Sunset and snickered. "And you who knew that you have a thing for horses in this, Sunset?"

Sunset blushed. "Okay Rainbow Dash, stop it."

The next day at CHS, the girls were gathered at the band room.

"I can't believe we got the diary back together!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Yes. And thanks to my help." Twilight said.

Then Applejack realized something and turned to Sunset. "Wait a minute. Ya' forgot to water her plants do you?"

"Don't worry I just got a call from Snips and Snails saying that they indeed water the plants."

"So what do ya'll want to do next after class?"

"I say we crash at my place for a sleepover!" Rainbow suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Oh a sleepover would be lovely, darling." Rarity said.

"Group hug!" Pinkie exclaimed hugging her friends.


	14. Chapter 14: Sleep Fighting

**This is based on the episode; Sleep Fighter. I've been planning this since I started the series.**

* * *

It all started with Rainbow Dash and Scootalo (now her adopted sister) sleeping in the same bedroom they shared together with their own beds.

"Mm, Soarin, more hot chocolate," Rainbow muttered in her sleep.

"I'm the daredevil…" Scootalo muttered.

Just then, a black figure opened the door and started beating Rainbow Dash in her sleep. This noise wakes Scootalo up as she gasps on what she was seeing.

"Applejack?" She said, and then later acts quickly. "Applejack!"

She tries to get Applejack off of Rainbow Dash but Applejack put her into the crossfire as result and the screen turns black.

The next morning at CHS, Applejack was walking through the hallways to meet up with her friends. While walking her way to her friends, the other students of CHS suddenly turned their backs behind the countryside girl and she can clearly hear hushes and mutterings in which they sound obviously angry.

Applejack had a bad feeling about it but shrug it off. As she sees her friends, what shocks her is that her friends were bruised and giving her death glares.

"Is-is something wrong?" She asked.

Rainbow Dash growled and march up to her. "You got the nerve to see us like it didn't happen!"

"What are ya' talking?"

"Stop lying Applejack!" Rainbow Dash said angrily. "You had beaten all of us up in our sleep last night!"

AJ was shock to hear that. "I what?! But I don't know what happen!"

"Yeah right!" Rainbow shot back. "You're just trying to prank us!"

"But it's not a prank!"

_"Yeah,_ I got a few bruised chests because of you!" Twilight added.

"You wouldn't stop hitting me until I pretend to be dead!" Fluttershy said.

"You smashed my sewing machine!" Rarity said.

"And you eat all of my deserts last night!" Pinkie shouted angriliy.

Just then, Trixie came by and she is unaware of the ordeal.

"Wow, clearly Trixie knows that you girls fight evil and save the day countless times but Trixie doesn't expect this to be the results."

"Applejack's beating people up in her sleep last night." Rainbow told her.

"I wouldn't do that. I would never do senseless violence on my friends!" She defended but the others still glared at her. "I seriously can't remember fighting you guys!"

"With her super strength, we all are ended up in the hospital! Girls we got to do something!" Sunset said.

"This is a friendship problem. Everyone's got to be on board." Rainbow said.

"May I interrupt you for a moment?" Trixie interrupted "So clearly, anything happens at night would be blown over and I can sure you that."

Later at night, Trixie was sleeping in her bedroom. The door creak open and started beating her up and the screen turned black.

The next scene continues next morning with Trixie have bruises on her face along with the other girls at CHS.

"Okay, maybe I was wrong."

"Yeah it is." Sunset said. "I just lost a tooth last night."

"And Scootalo won't go to the sleep unless we barricade our bedroom doors." Rainbow Dash said.

"Sleep in the hallway if you have to, it's your funeral." Scootalo told her.

"Ah' don't know what's wrong with me. Ah' would never hurt you guys. Honest!"

"Well you obviously can't control yourself while you're sleeping fighting." Sunset said.

"Your sleep strength is triple your super strength. We are not safe until we get you to stop. We gotta find the source of your problem and take it head on!"

"What if I can't be fixed? Am I going to be a sleep fighting varmint for the rest of ma' life?"

"Don't worry, Applejack." Sunset assured her. "We won't stop until we cured you."

AJ smiled. "Thank ya'll."

Later at night, the girls were at the farm a Sweet Apples Acres with Applejack tied up in chains with her bed. Monitoring her from the computers Twilight placed inside the farm.

"Applejack, can you hear me?" Twilight asked through the walkie-talkie

"Loud and clear, Sugarcube." She replied.

"Okay, we're going to get started."

"Hold up, ah' understand the chains but what are all these cameras for? Ah' know ya'll mean well but you're not going to do anything weird, right?"

"Relax." Rarity assured. "We were just going to watch you sleep."

"We think your sleep fighting is caused by night terrors. If we figure out what kind of dreams you're having, we might be able to cure you." Twilight told her.

"But what if I break out and hurt you girls again? Especially my own family?"

"Don't worry. Your family was with us especially Apple Bloom." Sunset said. "We pad lock your house from outside."

"Plus," Rainbow added. "You have to get through Scootalo and she's wearing a police attack-dog suit we found in our basement."

Scootalo was seen wearing the suit.

"Umm Rainbow Dash, was it clearly a bad idea to get her to fight Applejack while she was asleep?" Rarity asked.

"Don't worry, I've been teaching her the basics of fighting. She'll be fine."

"Oh, and while we're pinning you down if it happens, Sunset will have the chance to read your mind to see what were you dreaming."

Few moments later, the girls were getting sleepy until they heard Applejack screaming as if she is dreaming. The screen shows Applejack trying to break out of the chains tied around her while in her sleep.

"Turn up the volume." Twilight instructed.

Sunset turns on the volume.

"No, stay away from me! Let go!"

"Whatever she's seeing, it must be horrible." Rarity said.

Just then, Applejack used her super strength and breaks loose.

"She's breaking loose!" Pinkie Exclaimed.

Applejack, still sleeping, destroys each camera even throwing one to another on the ceiling.

"Ah'm going to turn ya'll into a dead meat horse!"

Sunset was slightly offended by this.

She destroyed each camera until there is none and went outside.

"Where's Applejack?"

Just then they saw Applejack having a camera strapped around her and were walking towards them.

"You're on, Scoots."

Scootalo whimpers. "Please don't make me-"

But Rainbow Dash pushes her out of the barn and closes the door. And later, they can hear screams coming from the poor young girl.

"Not the face!"

Rainbow Dash and Sunset went out and tried to help but later ended up in the crossfire as result.

"The suit is not working!"

The next day, the girls were at Rarity's house and Scootalo is moaning while lying down on the couch with Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom on her side.

"Thanks lot guys, for being such great flakers." She said.

"I'm so sorry I had to let you out there, Scoots. But hey, at least you're still alive."

"Yeah but we still can't figure out what she was dreaming." Sunset said, who looks pretty beaten up than before. "I was so close to read her thoughts."

"I do hope we figure this out soon. I don't know how much violence I can take." Fluttershy said.

"So what's plan B?"

Applejack was seen holding two bags. "Plan B is to say "Goodbye, Applejack."

Apple Bloom was shock. "What? But Applejack, ah'm you're sister. You can't leave."

"You gotta let us help you, AJ." Rainbow said.

"We just got started!" Rarity added.

"And I'm ending it! Goodbye ya'll."

"But Applejack, you can't leave." Sunset said slowly approaching her. "If you just let me see what's in your head, we-"

"No! There's nothing that all of you can do!" She said. "Ya'll hurt because of me! And Ah' can't stand that!"

"But Applejack," Fluttershy said. "We're your friends."

Just then, Twilight came by from upstairs. "Wait! I was going over the surveillance tapes from last night. There's something that all of you have to see."

The scene cuts to the girls with Twilight monitoring the computer. "Now check this out."

The footage was rewound in an odd way.

"Could be a technical glitch."

"No, wait." Sunset halt. "Can you get a closer look, Twilight?"

Twilight zooms in.

"What's that? Applejack's sweat?"

Twilight captures a piece of the sweat. And there's something not right on it.

"I'm going to enhance the resolution."

She does so. And the sweats revealed to be some odd looking creature.

"The camera must have picked up some remnants of your dream." Twilight said.

"Do you recognize these, darling?" Rarity asked.

"Well… the truth is, after Shining Armor and Dean Cadance got married and have a baby, I was a babysitter on that day…"

The flashback starts with Applejack holding a baby while talking to Shining Armor and Cadance.

_"We trust you to look after Twilight after what happened at the Friendship Games, now, we trust you to look after our baby." Armor said._

_"Ya'll get nothing to worry 'bout. Ah' know what Ah'm doing." AJ said._

_"Thank you so much, Applejack." Dean Cadance said as they left._

_As they sat down on the couch and Applejack turned on the T.V which shows a cartoon T.V show known as "Kill time our favorite time" featuring aliens hugging their enemies which kills them instantly._

_"No get back!"_

_"Kill time our favorite time," The aliens happily hugged him and later exploded into glitter._

_"Ooooh, now he's beautiful glitter! Let's sing the glitter song!"_

_"Glitter, glitter, glitter, glitter shining,"_

They ran up and hug a man and turned him into glitter as well and laugh and so does the baby.

"Can't they all stop hugging people?!"

_"Hug time!"_

_They hug on a man._

_"Help me…"_

_Then Applejack become paranoid and scarred her for life as the show continues._

"I tried to change the channel to see anything good for her, but every time I did the baby would start crying again. They played all eight seasons; two hundred and fifty seven episodes back to back. When Shining Armor and Dean Cadance came back, they saw me crying in the ball on the floor."

"It sounds like that show messed you up really bad."

"That must be what's causing your nightmares."

"How do I get it out of my head?"

Twilight turns around to Pinkie Pie. "Pinkie Pie, you still have that dream catcher I let you borrow when you were having those party pooping nightmares?"

"Yes! They're partying now, but it's not that scary." Pinkie said.

"Good. I have a plan."

The scene cuts to Twilight's house as Applejack was tied up to on the stair banisters while asleep. The girls were holding a giant dream catcher Twilight made.

"So when I give the word, tilt the dream catcher towards Applejack and it will draw out the nightmares."

"How wonderful!" Pinkie exclaimed. "I usually miss part because I'm asleep."

Applejack started dreaming again. And she's screaming for help.

"Now!"

The girls lift the dream catcher and the bright pink comes out of the catcher and towards Applejack's head as the aliens come out of her dreams.

"It's working!" Rarity exclaimed.

This continues for like 15 seconds and the girls were starting to struggle.

"Why they're so many of them?!"

"Applejack watched eight seasons worth!" Sunset told her.

There's too many of them!" Rainbow Dash struggled.

The dream catchers become fool as more and more aliens coming out AJ's dream.

The aliens tries to hug the girls but with their magic, they fought back as Twilight quickly run back to her lab and later came back holding a big back of dream catcher weapons.

"Grab a weapon!"

The girls picked up their weapon while Rainbow Dash picked up a tennis racket dream catcher.

"Cool." She said examining the weapon.

The girls used each of their own dream catcher weapons to get rid of the dream aliens.

"Twilight, why you have all this stuff?" Sunset asked.

"Hey! When you're smart as me, you have some pretty crazy dreams." Twilight told her.

They fought them as long as they can and for good 2 minutes. However, they're still more as some of their weapons were almost full.

"Freak, its fool!" Rainbow exclaimed almost getting caught by one of the aliens.

Then after ten seconds, the last dream alien was caught.

"Did we get them all?!"

Just then they heard stomping outside and came out and see a giant hug alien.

"Kill time our favorite time,"

"We're out of dream catchers!" Sunset exclaimed.

"No. There's one left. Everyone at CHS, quick!"

The girls quickly went to CHS while the giant alien was following them and into the science lab saw a small dream catcher lying on the table.

"Twilight, this dream catcher is way too small!"

"I wasn't talking about _that_ dream catcher."

Twilight approaches a big project covered by a blanket and yank it to reveal a big catapult and also a big dream catcher matches the leader's size.

"Principal Celestia told Micro Chips to get rid of that." Rarity said.

"Well be glad he didn't."

They used their powers to bring the catapult and the giant dream catcher outside of CHS as the giant leader continues stomping towards them. Twilight puts the catcher on the catapult and triggers it. The giant dream catcher flies towards the leader and trapped her inside the dream catcher.

"Now let's go check on Applejack."

The girls quickly went back to Twilight's house as they arrived; Applejack opened her eyes as Sunset and Rainbow Dash help untie her.

"Ah' had the weirdest dream." She said. "You were in it, and you were in it. Sorry Sunset, but you weren't in it."

"Sounds like you're cured."

"You got those things out of my head? Thank you guys."

"Don't mention it, Darling." Rarity said. "Besides, what are friends for?"

"But before we do, group hug?" Pinkie Pie asked, opening her arms for a hug.

Sunset back away in 3 steps. "Uh…No thanks, Pinkie Pie."


	15. Chapter 15: Blondset Shimmer

**A parody of the episode: _Bet to be Blonde._**

**And hey, what's with the lack of reviews? I've been working hard for this series can't I get at least few reviews for a day to give me motivation and courage to do more please? That'll be appreciated!**

It all started with Sunset Shimmer and Indigo Zap playing video games inside Sunset's house. Their characters are running through a burning building.

"I'm totally going to get the bottom of you." Sunset said.

"Yeah, right!"

"I bet you can't shoot that barrel!"

"Oh, yeah?"

Indigo's character shoots the barrel but only made worse for her as her character lose half a health.

"Aw, what?!"

"Don't shoot the barrels, Indigo! I bet you can't get that power up!"

Indigo goes for the "power up" but only gives her character a big hairstyle which makes her slow.

Sunset laughed. "I can't believe you did that! I was totally kidding; that slows you down! Check out my girl! I'm glad I picked the girl with the more aerodynamic hairstyle!"

That's when Indigo lost it. "THAT'S IT! PAUSE THE GAME!"

The game was paused.

"My girls' hairstyle is awesome, and I can kick your butt at this game!"

"You sound pretty confident. Want to wager on that?"

"If I win, you have to get your player's "stupid" haircut for a week!"

"And If I win, you get your player's "awesome" haircut for a week!"

"Fine, but you better not back down when I win!"

"Of course, Indigo, I never back down a fight. Not even a little bet."

"We'll see about that!" Then suddenly, Indigo started screaming and lay down on the couch.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm dying, Sunset!"

"Get up, Indigo!"

"No, seriously, dude! My stomach is crazy dry right now! I must be dehydrated!"

Sunset groaned. "What do you need?"

"I need water." She replied.

Sunset walks to the kitchen as Indigo unplugged Sunset's controller and puts a sock on the plug and then lay back to her position as Sunset came back with a glass full of water

"Here's your water, Indigo."

Sunset gives her, her water as Indigo drinks it.

"Thanks, Sunset! Now my stomach isn't dry anymore, I'm totally going to beat you!"

"I highly doubt it."

The game continues as Indigo's character moves pretty well but for Sunset's, her character is not moving at all.

"What the heck?!" She exclaimed.

Sunset throws the sock and finds her controller unplug. She tries to plug it back but Indigo already wins.

"In your face! You have to go Blonde, Sunset!"

"Indigo! You didn't cheat, did you?"

Indigo scoffed. "No! I never cheat on a bet! Not even the friendship games! Now, Sunset Shimmer, you have to go blonde you LOSER!"

The two are at Sugarcube Corner with Sunset now blonde. Indigo started to laugh hysterically.

"Ohh, that's it! From now on, I'm going to call you "Blondset Shimmer!" How many Blondset Shimmers does it take to order a cup of coffee? Just one! You!" She laughed again.

"I swear you were cheating, Indigo." Sunset sneered.

"I told you I didn't cheat! Sheesh, I gotta use it. Keep an eye out on my coffee, Blondset Shimmer!" Indigo walks to the restroom stall.

"Jerk." Sunset muttered.

Indigo exits the bathroom and Sunset was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey where did she go?"

She saw Sunset talking to a group of blond girls around her age. And they were laughing.

"Your friend was bashing you pretty hard here." The American-Africa blonde girl said.

"Dumb jokes about your hair?" The Asian blonde girl asked.

"Yeah, she did." Sunset replied.

"Yeah, we've heard of them."

"Normal hairs are always jealous of our style. And you my friend have style."

"I do?"

"Yeah, girl! You should totally hang out with us!"

Indigo walked to them "Hey Blondset, who are these girls?"

"Oh, sorry girl, we don't talk to normal hair girls." The third blonde girl member said.

"That's too bad. Because I got a joke for all of you, how do you confuse Blondset Shimmer?" The group went silent. "You don't! They're born that way!"

"That's pretty good because I got a joke for you too. What's green, purple and black, and lying in a ditch?"

Huh?"

"_You, if you don't take that back!_"

Indigo screamed.

"I'm just yanking your chain man; it's cool."

"She got you good, Indigo!" Sunset said.

The Asian blonde girl put her hand on her shoulder. "Uh. She's had enough."

The scene cuts so Sunset house as she was packing her stuff, her friends were there to confront her.

"Yer' hanging out with the blondes now Sunset?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah, we're just going to hang out. Playing music, study, play video games, you know, cool stuff!"

"But we did those things all the time." Rainbow Dash reminded her. "You have to stay here."

"And risk of being fun off? Don't worry, girls it's only for a week, I'm not doing this just because I lost a bet to Indigo but also to get to know them better and maybe you all get to know each other too."

"I don't know," Twilight shook her head. "There's something fishy about those blonde girls you're talking to."

"Don't think badly of them, Twilight. They seem pretty cool." Then the black van pulled up in front of her house. "It's the blondes, by girls!"

Sunset ran outside and hop in the van as it drove away. Just then, Indigo walked by drinking a can of soda.

"Hey girls, where's Blondset?"

"She's hanging out with those blonde girls." Rarity answered.

"Oh so she is Blondset Shimmer now, huh?" She sips her soda a bit.

"Let me guessed," Twilight said. "You cheated on a bet."

Indigo was shock. "How do you know?"

"I can tell the shame in your eyes." Twilight replied. "But anyway, we should get Sunset away from those girls, because from what I've seen before, those girls are nothing but trouble. They would kill anyone who's not blonde like them."

Fluttershy gasps. "Oh no, that means Sunset could be in trouble."

Rainbow Dash growled and glared at her. "If you hadn't cheated that dumb bet of yours, then Sunset would still be alive right now!"

"How should I know that those girls are hanging by the shop? And how do we get to her?"

"Well, the only way to get to her is-"

But Rainbow Dash interrupted Twilight. "Actually since you led our friend into danger, you go and save her! And don't come crawling back if you can't get to her!"

"Rainbow Dash, that ain't helping." AJ said. "She can come with us to get Sunset."

"Actually," Indigo says. "I'll just take her word for it. Also, instead of telling her I cheated, I'll just call the bet off."

Twilight just glare at her but silently agreed. "Alright, but If you see Sunset in danger, call me. We'll get there as soon as we can with my brand new teleportation ray gun I invented." Twilight said.

Indigo went to the mall to see Sunset exiting the girls' restroom and approach to her.

"Sunset, I want to call the bet off."

"No way! I never back out of the bet, remember?"

"Forget about the bet! We can go back to you being the Sunset Shimmer instead of Blondset Shimmer!"

"To be honest," Sunset started. "I kind of like being Blondset Shimmer. Without this bet, I would've never been to make more and more friends. Well, thanks again, Indigo."

"And where are you going?"

"Oh, the blondes are going to let me move until the bet is over."

"But that wasn't part of the bet!"

"Dude, chill! It's only going to be until the end of the week. I don't know what's your problem is."

The montage begins with Sunset trying out the same clothing style as the blonde girls wore. She and the others wore black dress, gold watch and black High heel socks. They started hanging out with Indigo following them. As the day ended, the girls were seen jogging to the blondes' house as they stop.

"Alright, great fun run, girls, let's play video games shall we?"

"I'll catch up with you girls!" Sunset said.

The girls jogged away as Indigo run up to Sunset.

"Sunset, I've been trying to talk to you all day but those blonde creeps keep cutting me off!"

"Now I know you're nice and all to call off the bet, but the truth is, you got skills, and you got me pretty good."

"No, Sunset, the truth is you don't have to do the bet because I…I chea- chea- chea (Fake sneeze) Wow, bless me."

"That was the weirdest sneeze I've ever heard. Well, it was good to catch up, but I better be going. I'm going to be late for my secret job initiation."

"Initiation?!"

"Yeah, apparently you get a really cool ring on your finger. In fact, there's actually one more thing before I become a member."

She approaches Indigo with her arms open.

"Uhh, what's that?"

She backs away only to stop and see two blonde girls behind her.

"Sunset what's going on?!"

"I need to blonde an outsider." She replied.

The two blonde girls bags Indigo.

Indigo opened her eyes and found her hanging upside down. She could see a large group of blonde girls gathering around her.

"Sunset Shimmer," The blonde girl spoke. "You have made a pact with the orders of the blondes. Here's a really cool ring to show that you're a member of our really blonde club." She puts the ring on her finger. "Now you know what has to be done. Blonde the normal hair. To _death_."

The floor opens to reveal a bubbling acid.

"Sunset, don't do this!" Indigo screamed.

"I have to. I gotta take the good with the bad. A bet is a bet. Plus this ring is really cool."

Sunset pulls the lever as it lowers Indigo down to the acid.

"Goodbye, Indigo. Thank you for helping me finds my true purpose in life."

Indigo started to pant. "No, Sunset; you don't have to do this! You don't have to be a blonde! The bet isn't even real! Because…I cheated! I cheated on the video game! I'm sorry!"

Sunset stops the lever so it stops lowering Indigo to her death.

"That's all I needed to hear." She pulls off her blonde hair, revealing that she's wearing a wig this whole time.

"Huh?"

"I knew you cheated, Indigo. I was just waiting for you to come clean to teach you a lesson."

"Oh, so these blonde girls are wearing wigs just to teach me a lesson too?"

"Uh, no. They're actually an evil secret club. We should run for our lives now."

Sunset and Indigo starts running as the blonde girls are chasing them. They keep on running as some of them shoot lasers at them from the rings they're wearing.

"Wait, those things shoot lasers?"

They hide behind a pole as Sunset used her ring to shoot back. They fire endlessly as Sunset keeps on shooting them, one by one, each of them are dead as soon as they got hit by the laser. Then the leader of the group reveals her, she wore a black long behind her and has ten rings on her fingers. The two girls as they continue to run and come across a room full of explosion barrels.

"These things are dangerous." Sunset said.

"These girls aren't even real blondes!" Indigo sees an elevator. "Sunset look the elevator!"

The girls quickly run to the elevator without getting hit from the lasers.

"Kill them! And take the sacred ring from the outsider!" The leader ordered.

They start shooting again as Sunset shoots back and knock over the barrels.

"Sunset, what are you doing? Don't shoot the barrel!"

"I'm not! They want their ring back," She removes and switches it to self destruct mode. "I'm going to give to them."

The elevator dings as the two get inside and frantically presses the button, as it closes and goes down. The blondes try to pound the elevator door but they hear Sunset's ring beeping faster.

"That's not good. "The leader said, in which is her last words.

The ring explodes, thus blowing up the mansion as well as the elevator flies out and lands hard on the ground. Later, Sunset and Indigo are being carried to the ambulance as the vehicle drive to the hospital with them in it.

"Well, Sunset, I've learned my lesson." Indigo said.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, it's not cool to cheat on bets. And though my physical injuries are minor, this lesson will psychologically scar me for years to come."

"So no more cheating, huh?"

"Yeah, guess that's that."

The next day at CHS, the girls were gathered with Sunset being patched up after getting discharged from the hospital, she has a cast on her right injured leg along with her left arm and bandage on her forehead.

"So she learned her lesson not to cheat now?" Twilight asked.

"Yep, let's hope she'll never cheat again when it comes to games."

"Ah' thought we would lose you, Sunset." AJ said.

"Yeah, we would never forgive ourselves if you're already a dead girl." RD said.

Sunset smiled warmly. "Girls, I'm fine but I appreciate your concern about what happen yesterday."

"Then this calls for a celebration!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

* * *

**This is the end. And please, few reviews a day! I don't know why I only lack of reviews for this series and I've been working hard to keep this series alive because I was inspired too.**

**So please leave few reviews a day and that'll be appreciated!**


	16. Chapter 16: Gold Viral Video

**A parody based on the episode; Go Viral.**

**Guest, I appreciate your concern but to let you know, I don't have any haters lately. So just because I have lack of reviews for this series doesn't mean I have haters who ignored it for some reason.**

**And sorry again I couldn't do any of your requests because I have lot of ideas in mind that REALLY needed to be out of the way first. And again sorry, hope you understand.**

* * *

It all started at the CHS library where Rainbow Dash, Scootalo are arguing with Gilda and Lightning Dust about the computer sign-up sheet.

"Dude," Rainbow Dash started, "Get off the computer, Gilda! Read the sign-up sheet! We're signed up for 12:00 P.M!"

"Hey, chill out, you jerks!" Gilda told her. "We still have minutes! Wait at the lounge!"

"Fine! 5 minutes!" Scootalo said.

The two girls played the Cowgirl horseshoe video and laughed at how funny it was.

"That cowgirl was so pathetic!" Gilda said.

"I saw that one coming." Scootalo said bluntly.

"Oh yeah," Lightning Dust says."Road Hog!"

"That's a good one!"

They both play the Road Hog video and once again laugh at their hardest.

"This is some hilarious stuff, losers!" Gilda says."It's got a setup, a punchline, a dude gets hurt! Come on!"

"Still not funny,"

"Then get over here!"

The two went to the computer as Gilda typed something on the keyboard.

"You girls are gonna thank me later."

Then they watch a video called "Wedgie Kung Fu Master" where the master Wedgies a man and fart on him.

"He just farted on that guy's back!" Gilda laughed.

Rainbow Dash turned to Scootalo laughing. "Why are you laughing, Scoots?"

"That dude got hurt!" Scootalo replied, still laughing. "Plus the bear farted on his back!"

"Dude, Gilda, Wedgie Kung Fu Master? Cowgirl Horseshoe? This viral stuff is stupid. Not as good as our video we did a lot of weeks ago."

"If it's stupid, then why it has so many hits?"

"Me and girls had a lot of hits on our video that day," Rainbow Dash recalled. "And this time, we can get more hits than that."

"Yeah!" Scootalo added.

"In your dreams! Me and Lightning Dust could get way more than you losers."

"No you wouldn't,"

"Yes we could! Ten bucks says we can make better video than yours by the end of the week." Gilda declared.

"You're on."

They both shake hands as the deal goes on.

The montage begins with the girls making their won viral videos, but Rainbow Dash and Scootalo only get small views as result while Gilda and Lightning Dust gets the large amount of views. The montage ends by Friday and was gathered inside the library.

"Pay up, losers!"

"No way! The week's not even through yet!"

"We're like a million views ahead of you! You might as well give up!"

"No! We'll have an awesome internet video by the end of the day!"

"How much you're gonna bet on?"

"Double or nothing!"

"Aw man! We're going to be rich!"

The scene cuts to the football field with a trampoline set up on the center of the field with Scootalo standing on it.

"Wait, what do I do again?" Scootalo asked.

"Just start jumping and make some air. Major air, and do some back flips or something."

Scootalo starts jumping. "Are you getting this?"

Rainbow Dash replied with thumbs up.

She starts bounces on the trampoline and pretends to be a rockstar.

"Still not high enough," She says. "I know, let me try something."

Rainbow Dash jumps as soon as Scootalo lands on the trampoline results her to jump high and bump her head on the branch.

"Scoots!" She gasps as she ran to check up on her. "Scoots, are you okay?!"

"Rainbow Dash…that was AWESOME!"

"That's called a double-jump!"

Just then Pinkie Pie came by. "Hi Dashie and Scootalo! What are you two up to?"

"Oh, hey Pinks, we're just shooting a video to make it viral." RD replied.

"You want to help out?" Scootalo asked.

"Oh of course I love to!" She exclaimed and gives a big grin.

"But if we're going to make these a million views high, we need is more power." Rainbow Dash suggested.

"Rainbow Dash, I know exactly how!" Scoots said.

Cuts to Pinkie Pie standing on the school rooftop with Rainbow Dash holding a rope which is hoisted a refrigerator.

"Ok, Pinks," RD says, "you're going to do a double-jump with the refrigerator. And don't worry, I can fly, I'll save you."

"This is going to be so much fun!" She exclaimed.

"Alright, three, two, one, go!"

Pinkie Pie jumps off the roof while Rainbow Dash pulls the refrigerator down, as Pinkie Pie touched the trampoline, the refrigerator lands on it, causing a double-jump for Pinkie was she goes up high in the sky.

"Scoots, this is gold!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Wait til Gilda sees this!"

Pinkie still goes up high.

"Scoots look how high she's going!"

Just then, Pinkie Pie disappeared into the sky.

"Dash, where did she go?"

"Don't worry, if we see her, I'll save her."

"But Rainbow Dash, she's not going down!"

Then Rainbow Dash becomes horrified. "Maybe you're right! We've got to go and get her!"

Rainbow Dash pony up to summon her wings and carried Scootalo by her waist as they go up high. After going up high enough, they suddenly disappear into the sky and found themselves of an inside of the computer. And they saw screens of other viral videos around them as well.

Scootalo react in awe and started record their surroundings. "This footage is so gold! We'll definitely beat Gilda with this!"

"Priorities, Scoots. First we get Pinks, wherever she is."

"So, what is this place?"

"Kinda looks like a mental asylum."

They saw a screen of Wedgie Kung Fu Master. They also heard a voice as well.

"_What is your name?_" The voice asked.

"My name is Pinkie Pie."

The two found Pinkie Pie, talking to an elderly woman on a gigantic screen.

_"Step over to your right, Pinkie Pie."_ She ordered.

"Is this a super-duper special surprise for me?" She asked as she complied with what she said.

_"Sort of… Now. Say "doomed for eternity"!_

"Doomed for eternity!"

Then suddenly, Pinkie Pie was being sent into a video screen and endlessly jumped on the trampoline.

"Hey! Who are you and what you did to Pinkie Pie?!"

_"My job. I'm the warden of the internet. Pinkie Pie made a big mistake for trying to make a viral video."_

"So?"

_"The internet should be a serious place used for writing research papers and maybe for keeping in touch with relatives once in a while. These silly viral videos are a disease. They must be contained."_

"That's not fair."

"Yeah," Scootalo added. "We're just trying to make entertaining videos!"

"_Wrong!"_ The warden of the internet shouted._ "All these people need to be punished, forced to live their stupidity on repeat forever!_"

"You're insane."

"It's not even Pinks' fault. She was just doing us a favor, right Pinkie?"

Pinkie Pie still jumps in the screen as she said, "I don't like interwebs, anymore! Rainbow Dash, Scootalo!"

_"Wait a minute, Rainbow Dash and Scootalo? You're supposed to be in Pinkie's video! Now I have to reconfigure the laser video transporter for two more criminals that_ _will spend eternity in endless loop forever!"_

Just then, Scootalo turned the power button off, so the screens paused and the warden off as well.

"Scoots get Pinks." She told her as Scootalo complied and turned her attention to the internet prisoners. "People of the internet; we're gonna get you out of here but we've gotta leave right now! Go into all videos and get as many people as you can!"

Then everyone went out of the video screams to cause a prison break riot.

"Pinkie, Jump!"

She jumps into Scootalo's arms as she falls back due to her and thus turning the power button back on.

"Quick, up here!"

The three girls escape through a screen as the Warden's cables break loose and chase them.

"Cowgirl horseshoes!" Scootalo exclaimed.

They found a car and quickly hop in as the car speeds away.

"Wait a minute. Who's driving?"

"Cowgirl horseshoes, of course!" Scootalo replied

Then the car goes up to the ramp as they scream for dear life. But then the portal appears on the sky, as the 3 girls and Cowgirl horseshoes jumps into the portal and back into the computer interior where the rest are waiting.

"Alright, everyone to the portal," Then everyone jump to the portal. "Now you, Pinks!"

Pinkie Pie tries to make the jump but the warden caught her leg with her cable.

"No!"

"Rainbow Dash, look, it's Wedgie Kung Fu Master!"

Wedgie Kung Fu Master gives Warden a Wedgie, thus letting Pinkie go.

"I don't know how much longer these panties are gonna hold!"

"But-"

"Go now! And link to my video…"

"We'll never forget you, Wedgie Kung Fu master!"

The 3 girls went to the portal as the warden explodes and later landed on top of the viral people who just escape.

"What are you guys doing?" Gilda asked as she and Lightning Dust just came by.

"We're making viral videos!" Scootalo replied, smugly.

Few moments later, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie regroup with the others by the statute and told them what happened just now.

"So Yer' saying that there's an internet prison somewhere through the sky just because they all make viral videos?" AJ asked.

"That's about right." RD exclaimed.

"Twilight, do you know anything about this?" Sunset asked.

Twilight shook her head. "Honestly, I have no idea what was over there. But what matters is that you guys were okay."

"Well this goes for a celebration!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Maybe later, Pinks." Rainbow Dash said. "As soon as Scootalo uploads the video and gets a lot of hits than Gilda's, we celebrate."

"Do you guys really have to go through all that trouble just to make a video viral?" Sunset asked.

She shrugged. "Meh, it's worth it now."


	17. Chapter 17: Stress of Twilight Sparkle

**This one is based on; Skips stress.**

**Julie Bradley: Thank you for understanding and I appreciate it. If you ever want to read some of these then you know where to find it.**

**Guest: Well I thought having Gilda taking the role of Muscle Man could work but yeah it worked and thanks! Just so you know, I'll accept requests after I finished chapter 25 of this series. I know that sounds kind of unfair but hear me out that I had loads of ideas in my head and REALLY needed to get it out of the way first. You can still leave your suggestions on the reviews and after I'm done with chapter 25, then requests are acceptable!**

**The FIM tourist: I get what you're on about. I barely know about Friendship is magic series while I'm more into Equestria Girls series even th**ough **they're just revision as teenage human girls.**

* * *

It all began with Sci-Twilight Sparkle doing some chemistry experiment inside the chemistry room. Just then, Rainbow Dash and Scootalo came by.

"Hey Twilight, can you help us with our math homework for a bit?" RD asked.

"I'm kind of busy here, Rainbow Dash."

Scootalo groaned. "But Twilight, we don't know what we're doing!"

"Alright," Twilight sighs. "I'll help you two."

Skips to minutes later with Twilight finally finish helping Rainbow Dash and Scootalo with their homework.

"Thanks Twilight," Rainbow said as she and Scootalo left the room with their math books. "Catch ya' later!"

Just then, Applejack came by. "Hey, Sugarcube, mind helping me to fix another computer virus at the library unlike what happen last time?"

Twilight sighs while holding her right arm. "Sure, AJ,"

Twilight does as she works her magic to eliminate the virus and fix the computer. Just then, Wallflower came by.

"Twilight, can you help me plant my chrysanthemums?"

She sighs again and silently clutches in pain and notices some black lines on her arm but Wallflower didn't see that.

"Twilight?"

"Sure, sure, Wallflower…"

Cuts to Twilight water the plants and Applejack runs over to her.

"Twilight, what's going on with that computer virus?"

"I had to help-"

She was interrupted when Flash and Sandlewood shows up.

"Twilight, we need help for some homework." Flash said.

"Uhh…"

Just then, Both Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer showed up as well.

"What is it?"

"Lunch, lunch, lunch," Rainbow chanted.

"Why don't you girls go ahead without me? I had too much to do today."

"Oh c'mon Twilight it's lunch time." Sunset told her. "You look like you could use some lunch."

Cuts to the girls and the rest of their fellow schoolmates have their lunch inside the cafeteria.

"Ok, ok," Rainbow Dash spoke first. "How much money would it take for you to walk up to a shark and punch it in the face?"

"I'd do it for half a million," Sunset said. "But only if I get to pick the shark. What about you, Twilight?"

"Can we just finish our lunch please? I got a lot to do today!"

"Oh, oh! I got one!" Rainbow says. Twilight groans in pain again.

Everyone was walking through the hallways and stopped when Rainbow Dash spotted a stress machine invented by Micro Chips.

"Hey, everyone stop leaving and look at this!" The girls stopped where Rainbow Dash stopped next to the machine. "A stress machine. Micro Chips done a pretty good job on this one!" She places her hand on the machine. And presses a button to start the test and receives the results.

_Stress level: Moderate. Suggestion: Cut back on the late night pies._

"Aw, what?"

The girls except Twilight were astonished by this invention. Not that Twilight is envy of or something.

"You should do it, Twilight." Applejack convinced her.

"I think I'll pass, can we just go?" But her friends were giving her encouragement looks. "Okay. I guess I'll try it."

Twilight presses the button and it made a code red like alarm as it gave the results.

_Stress level: Critical._

Micro Chips was alerted and rush towards her.

"Twilight, are these your stress levels?!" He asked.

"Uh, yeah, why?"

"I regret to inform you that your stress level is off the charts!"

The girls gasp by this news. "But how did that happen?" Sunset asked.

"Yeah, Twilight, what makes you so worked up all of a sudden?" RD asked.

"Look, I'm fine! Can we just go now?"

"I'm afraid not. Now, uh, may?" He lifts her arm to show them black lines on it. "These are indicators of severe stress."

"I guess I have been a little stressed out…" Twilight says.

"Twilight, if you fail to reduce your stress you will _die_."

The girls were more horrified by this as but Fluttershy and Rarity nearly fainted.

"We need to tell this to Principal Celestia, now!" Sunset suggested as she escorts Twilight to the office.

Scene cuts to Twilight's house at night, with Twilight on bed with her mother, Twilight Velvet on her side.

"I'm worried about you, Twilight. You should take a week off."

"But I can't," Twilight protested. "I got too much to do this week!"

"Okay, mom."

Twilight Velvet leaves the room but not before turning off the lights as Twilight lie on her back and fell into a deep sleep and started dreaming.

_Inside her dream, she found herself at the Starswirl Festival and sees Rainbow Dash calling her name while on a unicycle._

_"Twilight! Twilight! Twilight! Twilight!" She called her, and rode hop off and Rarity came by holding an outfit._

_"Twilight, darling, you have to help us! Quick, put this on!" Rarity put on a dark purple dress on Twilight._

_She sees Trixie in her outfit standing the stage, calling her._

_"Twilight, the great and powerful Trixie has to start her show! Where's my wand?! Where's my wand?!"_

_Twilight hears Pinkie Pie laughing._

_She tries to back away but hears Rainbow Dash's voice._

_"Twilight! Test your magic, girl!"_

_Just then, the black lines started to waggle out of her shirt as she begins to scream._

* * *

She wakes up from her dream and sees her black lines getting worse and worse. The scene cuts to class time at Mr. Cranky Doodle's classroom.

"Okay, class," He said. "Before we start I just want to make-" He stopped when Twilight entered the room wearing a jacket. "Twilight Sparkle, what are you doing?"

"I'm learning." She replied.

"No, you're not. Your life is at stake and you need to take it easy!"

"But I need to have a perfect education," Twilight insisted. "Please Sir, I'm fine."

Cranky raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Cranky Doodle thought about it for a moment. "Alright, but let me know if it's too much. You may take your seat." Twilight took her seat as Cranky continued his speech. "Now. As I was saying-"

But he was interrupted when Twilight screamed in pain and fell on her left side. Everyone including her friends circled around her. Twilight slowly opened her eyes to see Sunset unzipped her jacket and sees her stress lines worsen.

"Twilight, are you alright?" Sunset asked, feeling worried and scared for her friend.

"Yeah, what's that black gunk?!" Applebloom asked. "You like you're gonna die!"

"Applebloom!" Applejack scold her.

Rainbow Dash and Rarity helped her up while she winced in pain. "It's just stress. "I-I'll be okay..."

"Twilight, you're _not_ okay!" Fluttershy told her. "You can't pull it off any longer. You must visit the bell!"

"Bell? What Bell?"

"The birds at the Canterlot mountain told me that an ancient bell lies atop there. When it is rung, it relieves your stress."

"Then why you didn't visit the bell sooner?" Cranky asked.

"It's not that simple, "Twilight explained. "Ringing the bell 5 times is more dangerous than stress itself. Usually I can keep my stress under control, but I guess I let it out of hand..."

"Well, okay." Rainbow said. "You got to ring this bell. Let's go!"

The girls went to their Rainbooms tour bus with Twilight putting a ray gun inside. Rainbow Dash asked what it is and Twilight replied to her by saying it's her ray gun. They hopped in their tour bus with Sunset taking the wheel. Thanks to the engine upgrade by Applejack, they're able to get to the mountain in no time. After a minute, the girls have arrived at Canterlot Mountain.

"There it is," Twilight said. "The ancient stress bell."

The girls hopped off their bus tour and escort Twilight to the bell. They shudder when they see skeletons lying around them.

"Who are these dead guys?"

"They must of lost their battles against their stress." Twilight said, the girls got Twilight onto the bell. "Thanks. Now, what I'm about to tell you is_ really_ important. You have to keep your ears covered."

"You got it, Sugarcube."

"Rainbow Dash, what did I just say?"

"Why telling me twice? I get what you just said."

"Darling," Rarity said. "You're a dear friend and all but there are other times that you umm... cause a bit mishaps when someone told you what to do..."

"What? No way!"

"How about those other times when we told you to do something and later made a mess either by accident or on purpose?" AJ asked bluntly.

"Just because I sometimes mess things up, doesn't mean I'm a bad friend! And this time, I'll take my friend's word seriously!"

"For as long as the bell rings. Good. Now go! Go! Get away from here!"

"Good luck, Twilight!"

The girls back away and covered their ears. Twilight rings the bell, producing a long, loud sound. As it rings, Twilight screamed as her stress exits her body and later morph into a giant monster that looks like Twilight.

"First; Midnight Sparkle, second; Deadmageddon virus, and now this?" Rainbow whined, still covering her ears.

"Ah' don't know what you just said but keep yer' ears covered!" AJ told her, still have her ears covered.

The sound still goes on and Rainbow Dash remembers the ray gun Twilight put in their tour bus. "Twilight, you forgot your gun!" She runs back for the gun.

"Rainbow Dash, no!" Sunset uncovers her ears and tries to cover Rainbow's ears. The girls uncovered theirs and grab Rainbow Dash as well.

"Cover your ears!" AJ ordered her.

But it's too late. When their ears are uncovered, they scream in pain as their own stress exits their bodies and goes into Twilight's and forms the heads of the girls.

"What the heck?!" Sunset exclaimed.

"I gotta get the ray gun!" Rainbow Dash quickly went back inside the bus and later came out with the ray gun and run towards Twilight. "Twilight!" She throws the gun and she luckily catches it.

"Let me handle this!"

Twilight fires her gun at her stress but was thrown away by its tentacles. She tries to take over the situation but again gets thrown.

"We gotta help her!" Rainbow declared.

The girls ponied up and grabbed their weapons from the dead skeletons and started charging their own stress. But it's too strong for them to handle, Rainbow Dash tries to poke her stress but it whacks her away.

"It's too powerful!"

"We gotta cut all their heads!" Twilight suggested. As she tries to shoot her stress' head.

Sunset got up and grab her weapon. "Time to de-stress!"

Sunset run towards her stress monster, dodges its tentacles and successfully sliced her stress monster head off and it vanishes. Rainbow Dash flew over her stress monster and threw a blade directly at its neck and vanished. Rarity summon some diamonds and levitate it towards her stress head and its neck thus cutting it off and vanish. Applejack slice off her stress monster's neck with a sword with a help from her super strength. Sunset and Rainbow Dash aid Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie to finish off their own stress and later succeed.

The girls have defeated their own stress monsters except for Twilight. She was shooting the tentacles with her ray gun and the monster tries to hit Twilight but she barely dodge it as she land on her back.

"Twilight!" The girls called her name and later get knocked aside by its tentacles.

The monster grips Twilight but Twilight shoots the tentacle that holds her as she safely landed on her feet and uses her magic to levitate herself to her stress head's height and release a powerful shot from her ray gun directly at the head. Thus defeating her stress monster once and for all and safely landed. The girls cheer and comes to her.

"We're sorry we made you stressed out, Twilight." Sunset apologized.

"Don't worry girls, and thanks for helping me back there."

"Oh and I'm also sorry I started this fight," Rainbow apologized.

"Well we wouldn't had to deal with our own stress if ya' could just listen what Twilight had to say!" AJ said bluntly.

"But I wouldn't let my own friend get crushed by her own stress! I'm just trying to help her!"

"It doesn't matter if it's your fault or not, Rainbow Dash," Twilight told her. "What matters is that I'm alive and no longer stressed out."

"Well let's head back to the bus so we can celebrate!" Pinkie Pie said.

Sunset chuckled. "Yeah, let's go back."

The girls went back to their tour bus but sees the weapons jammed into a fire.

"It's a flat tire."

"Let me take care of that." Twilight insisted. She tries to fix but notices the girls staring at her. She backs away as the girls fix the tire.

"Here's the tire iron." AJ said.

"I'll grab the jack."

"I got the spare."

"Oh, let me help you with that."


	18. Chapter 18: Pizza Friday

**This one is based on; _Meat your Maker_. **

**Before we start, I want to say that my Microsoft Word is not working for some reason. :( So this chapter was written through Doc manager. And there could be a chance that my grammar is wrong so please help point it out when you're reading this chapter. **

* * *

The story begins with the girls gathering at the hallways and today it's Pizza Friday!

"Hey guys," Rainbow said. "Can't you believe it?! It's Pizza Friday!"

"Ah'll say, this is the first time the school cafeteria is serving Pizza for lunch." AJ said.

"So where'd they get them?" Twilight asked her.

"Granny Smith got them online," AJ answered. "She spared no expense, she even paid for extra overnight shipping."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go there and scoop 'em up!"

"Hold your horses, Darling," Rarity told her. "They're likely started already."

"Speaking of horses," Fluttershy spoke. "Has anyone seen Sunset lately?"

"Granny Smith told me that Sunset was in charge for the Pizzas. Snips and Snails also agreed to help as well." AJ told them.

"Oh, are those three started heating up the Pizzas already?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"No, no. Granny Smith told them _not_ to heat the Pizzas."

Sunset Shimmer, along with Snips and Snails were at the kitchen of the Cafeteria.

"Are you guys sure that Granny Smith said we should heat the Pizzas?"

"Granny Smith totally said we should heat up the Pizzas, Sunset." Snips told her,

"Yeah," Snails added. "Let's get heated up!"

Sunset take a look of the box and read it. "Whoa, Granny Smith spared no expense! Extra cheesy? Guys, these pizzas are like luxuries!" She puts the box in the oven and heat it up but it didn't. "Guys, this thing won't light."

"I know how to get that baby heated up." Snips said as Snails gave him a lighter fluid. He puts the box outside of the oven and open the box and puts the lighter on the pizzas, setting them on fire.

"Um, guys, I don't think that's good..."

"What?"

Then the Pizzas exploded and they panic. Sunset quickly grabbed a nearby fire extinguisher and take out the flames on the pizzas.

"Aw, man," Snails spoke. "I remembered that Granny Smith told us _not_ to grill."

"WHAT?!" Sunset asked, shocked and angry.

As they quickly clean up the mess, the two tried to apologize to Sunset again.

"I said we were sorry." Snails apologized.

"Yeah," Snips added. "Come on, Sunset..."

"No! No more "Come on, Sunset!" Everyone is going to blame me and it's both of your fault! I'm sick of you guys always getting me into trouble!"

"We just want to give everyone the best Pizza Friday they all deserved, that's all..." Snips told her.

Sunset puts her arms up, knowing what she's going to do.

"No, no don't!"

She began moving her arms together. "It's too late..."

"Come on, Sunset. Don't!"

"It's already in motion."

"Well put it out of motion!" Snails told her.

But she crossed her arms and look away. "You pissed me off."

Snails groaned. "Sunset, look at us!" Punches Sunset but he's too weak. "Look at us!" He punches her again but she doesn't feel it.

"Okay, okay," Snips said. "If we fix this, can you please forgive us?"

Sunset still not looking at them. "Maybe."

"Fine, we'll fix it. We'll just get some more down the meat locker down in the basement. It may be trespassing but it's the only way to get some more." Snails said.

"Fine. But you guys better fix it."

They went down to the meat locker and open the door. Snips and Snails went inside while Sunset holds the door.

"I hate going down to the meat locker." Sunset groaned, still holding the door.

"Don't worry," Snails assured. "It'll be super quick, we'll just find the Pizzas and go."

"Fine,"

The two were still searching for the Pizzas and it's only been half a minute and there still nothing.

"Hurry up, guys! It's freezing!"

"We can't find them."

Sunset groaned. "I knew you guys can't fix it."

"Wait," Snails said. "Guys I think they're on top but we can't reach them."

"I'll grab them. You guys hold the door."

The two goes for the door while Sunset looks for the Pizzas but didn't see them.

"I don't see them."

The two approached Sunset despite being told to hold the door.

"Did you check over there?" Snips asked.

"Yeah, I check..."Then she realized they're not holding the door. "GUYS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! THE DOOR!"

"Oh my gosh," Snips gasp. "We totally propped it open with some bags of ice!" He then change his expression into confidence. "Check it."

"See? What can go wrong?" Snails asked.

The ice bags fell down and shut the door lock. Sunset gets pissed off again and was about to cross her arms.

"Wait! We can still fix it, there's a safety latch!"

Snips and Snails goes for the latch and pulls it.

"Guys, don't force it!"

But it's too late as they already break the latch. They bang the door calling for help but nobody can hear them.

"You guys did to me again!" Sunset yelled.

"Don't worry!" Snips assured. "We'll get us out of this!"

Two tried to break the door with all their might but it's too strong for them to break it.

"Just give up, guys. I knew you two couldn't fix it."

"Sunset, we fixed stuff all the time!"

"No, you guys don't."

"The chemistry experiment, Twilight's birthday, Rarity's birthday, her parents anniversary!"

"Stop right there! You know Gilda pushed us!"

"Yeah," Snails added. "She got us in trouble!"

"Gilda is not even there!" Sunset told them.

"Fine, we'll fix it!"

"You mean like you fixed the oven? Or when you guys fixed the pizzas by burning them. Or...Oh, no, wait, I know. You mean, like you guys brought us down here got ourselves locked inside this meat locker to find more pizzas? Surprise, surprise, there are no pizzas!"

"Sunset, please..." Snails plead.

"Yeah, we can-"

"No! Don't even say it! Just shut up so I can find a way to get us out of here!" She started to have a cold breath.

Then Snips and Snails sees a thermostat. "Sunset, we saw a thermostat!" Snails spoke. "We can still fix this!"

Sunset looks behind looking horrified, knowing what they're going to do. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING WITH THAT DRUMSTICK?!"

But the two boys hits it with a Frozen drumstick, causing it to drop severely and making the entire locker cold than before.

"Sunset, we're sorry!"

"Snips' right! We can try and fix it!"

Sunset yelled in anger. "I'm sick of you guys saying that! You two can't fix anything!"

The two were distressful as Snails spoke. "We're sorry..."

"Stop acting before you even _think _or you'll get both of you in trouble!" She yelled, and she is this close to black out. "I'm going to die because of you guys..."

Sunset weakly crossed her arms again.

"No!" Snails protested.

"Sunset, please!" Snips pleaded. "WE'RE SO SORRY!"

She turns away. "Tell...Princess...Celestia...I-I...L-love her..." Then she passed out and fall on the floor.

"SUNSET!" The two gasps and kneels down and touches her face if she's okay. When she doesn't wake up, they broke down to tears.

"Sunset's right," Snips sobbed. "We can't fix anything!"

"I know! But we can still help her, Snips! Knowing we can't fix anything leads us to nowhere if we don't do something now!"

The two stopped crying as Snips whip his tears and spoke, "You're right. We can still help her! C'mon!"

Snips grabs Sunset by her arms while Snails holds her legs to carry her. The montage begin with Snips and Snails looking for pizzas if it's the last thing they do while carrying Sunset who's still unconscious. After a while, they saw a box of pizzas and gently dropped Sunset and sees the pizzas that have eyes, arms and legs, mouth and they were wearing winter clothing.

"Pizzas!" Snips exclaimed. "We've been looking all over you!"

"Please, frozen stranger!" The pizza speak. "Can you free us?"

"Yeah, we can free you, guys," Snails told them, and glance at Sunset and turn back at them. "But you guys gotta do something for us. Here's what you gotta do..."

Sunset is still unconscious, _she then later dreams that she is on a beach, wearing her usual swimsuit with Sci-Twilight wearing a seashell bikini top and a grass skirt._

_"Hey, Sunset..." Twilight said, seductively._

_"Twilight! You look stunning!"_

_They ran to each other and hold each other's hands._

_"Spin with me..."_

_They both spin with each other._

_"Oh, Sunset..."_

_"Oh, Twilight..."_

_Then a giant Snips and Snails rises up from the sand._

_"Sunset! WE'RE GONNA FIX IT!"_

Sunset wakes up and sees Snips and Snails shaking hands with the Pizza leader.

"Sunset, you're awake!" Snips exclaimed as he and Snails run up to her.

"Sunset, we told you we can fix it!" Snails told her.

"While you were dead, we found those talking pizzas and they're gonna help us." Snips explained.

"What?"

"They said they know a way out!"

"It's true." The Pizza leader spoke. "We will guide you out of the meat locker. But only if you take us to the oven where we can be eaten."

Sunset was bewildered by this. "WHAT?! You _want _to be eaten?"

"Yes! It is our destiny to be eaten!"

"Guys, this is weird. Everyone is going to find out about these pizzas. Look at them!"

"No, they won't know," Snips assured her. "Trust us!"

"And this time," Snails added. "We won't screwed this up!"

"Do we have a deal?" He asked. The boys shake their hands in agreement. "It's a deal!"

All the pizzas cheered as the portable cooler opens and it lights from the inside. Snips and Snails take a look at it.

"Sunset, this is the way out!"

They went into the portable cooler and went out the same cooler at the cafeteria.

"Sunset, they're not here, we still have time!" Snips told her.

They went out of the cooler along with the pizzas at the same time, the bell ring which means it's lunchtime.

"Man, I can't wait for those pizzas!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Here they come." Sunset told them, still skeptical about this. "This better work."

"It'll work, just relax!"

The pizzas jumped on the counter and pretend that they were already grilled and dead.

Then the girls were first on the line while holding their lunch trays.

"Hey, girls," Sunset told them. "We got the pizzas for today's Pizza Friday! Just what everyone in this school wants for lunch!"

"Oh boy, I can't wait to dig in!"

Just then, the pizzas jumps up. "NOW!"

The Pizzas started to attack everyone in the cafeteria and forced everyone including the Equestria Girls into a giant plastic bag with red oil.

"This wasn't part of the deal!"

"You two fell for our trap!" The pizza said. "Brilliantly! We don't want to be eaten, we want to eat YOU!"

"But what about the prohpecy?" Snips asked.

"There is no prophecy! This is simply revenge! For all our fallen brothers and sister Pizzas massacred by the hands of your Pizza Friday! And now, you two will join your friends in the same fate!"

Everyone were trapped in the giant plastic bag while the red oil is steaming.

"No!" Snails shouted. "What are you doing to them?!"

"Marinating them, of course! Bag the last one!"

"RUN, SNAILS!"

The two back off to protect themselves and when Snails squirts ketchup at the Pizzas, they started eating each other.

"This stuff is delicious!"

The two realized what they're going to do and smirk. They squirt Ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise at every Pizza thus slaying each other and those who were watching this were grossed off by this.

When it's done, Applejack activates her super strength to break the plastic bag so everyone were free and gathered around the two.

"What the heck was that?" Flash asked.

"Yeah, why did all those pizzas were alive and tried to kill us?" Sandlewood asked.

"Before all of you blame Sunset for this," Snips told everyone. "Let us explain first..."

So then, Snips and Snails told everyone everything of how it started. Especially that Sunset almost died because of their mistakes and knew that they can't fix anything. When they're finish, they look up with Sunset with regretful eyes.

"Sunset..." Snails spoke to her. "I know we already said this but we're truly sorry!"

"And you're right," Snips added. "We can't fix anything that we got you freeze to death because of it. But we also ruined Pizza Friday for everyone..."

They look down in shame while Sunset stared at them after taking a few deep breaths, she spoke. "Snips, Snails, I understand that you two didn't mean to do things that get me in trouble but I was started to fed up about how careless you guys are... I know what I said hurts and it's true, but a part of me shouldn't be so hard on both of you because of your careless mistakes. And now, I decided to give you a chance to fix what you guys ruined and I'll be there to supervise both of you and call out on your mistakes so you two won't messed things up again. Deal?"

They look up and thought about it for a moment and they both return the handshake to Sunset.

"It's a deal."

Sunset smiled at them. "Okay, now it's time we clean up this mess. You guys may ruined Pizza Friday but there's always next Friday to change that. Granny Smith and Principal Celestia will be told about this as well and I'll help you guys pay for some more Pizzas."

"You got it, Sunset." Snips said.

"We won't pissed you off this time!" Snails told her.

So then, they started cleaning the mess along with the rest of the student body who just agreed to help the three.

Snips and Snails learned their lesson now.


	19. Chapter 19: Beat The Tirek

**A parody of the episode, "Rage Against the TV". And again, this chapter is written through Doc Manager because like I said in the previous chapter, my Microsoft Word is not working and I haven't made a single process to fix it. :(**

**So I would like you to point it out to me if there are some grammar mistakes and that'll be appreciated and I'll do more than better next time. Anyway, let's get to it, shall we?**

* * *

It was a breezy Saturday at Canterlot, Sunset Shimmer and Rainbow Dash decided to play video games together at Sunset's house. As the two were playing _Tirek's Revenge. _The two have been playing the past 6 hours, and all of the empty bags of chips, and empty cans on sodas were lying on the ground as the two just entered level 10 of the game.

"Alright, level 10!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as her and Sunset's characters proceed in the game. "We better not lose this, Sunset!"

"Rainbow Dash," Sunset told her. "We haven't take a single health damage throughout the game."

"Well don't die on this one!"

"Whatever, just take it seriously."

Then their character come across with triple monsters and frantically press the buttons of their controls to defeat the triple monsters in the game. As they defeat the triple monsters, a big pink reddish pink dragon appears and it's breathing fire.

"Great," RD whined. "As if 1 creature is bad enough!"

"Rainbow, we're going to beat it. We have to!" Sunset told her. "Hit him!"

It took about a minute and a half to defeat the reddish pink dragon until it lost of his health and passed Level 10.

"YES!" The girls cheered.

"I told you we were going to beat it! I told you!"

"I always knew were going to make it." Rainbow Dash said, then gasps when she and Sunset made it to the last level. "Sunset, look! We made it to the final level!"

"Dash, do you know what this means?"

"Equestrian Magic on the loose?"

"No, we have to beat Tirek."

"Well the last time we all play this game, we died at the end."

"But this time, we're not letting that happen again."

"Well, get ready to live because he was about to appear any second!"

Then in the game, Tirek appears before their eyes, telling them the game is on.

"It's Tirek!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, as she and Sunset both jump off the couch and frantically press the buttons of the controllers. "Hit him! Hit him!"

"I am hitting him! Nothing's working!" Sunset cried.

Their characters were hitting Tirek but he doesn't seem to affected by their attacks and shoots out fire breath at them, thus costing a life of their characters.

"Just one hit and takes a whole life!" Sunset said.

They try to attack him again but Tirek kills them yet again. Knowing it's their last life, they quickly get away from him.

"Don't let him touch you, Dash!"

"I'm not, I'm not!"

Sunset's character has been cornered. "AHH! RAINBOW DASH, HELP ME!"

Rainbow's character pulls out a mirror as and stood in front of Sunset's character as Tirek shoot fire from his mouth at them, but his flames was easily bounced back to him because of the mirror and Tirek's health decrease a bit.

"You found his weakness!" Sunset said. "Quick, let's used that mirror to-!"

Before they knew it, the TV suddenly turned off.

"What just happened?" Sunset quickly runs to the TV to turn it back on.

"I don't know!" Rainbow respond, grabbing the remote and frantically pressing the power button. Sunset slams the top of the TV and it was turned on a split second later and again turned off but also barely saw that the game was still on before the TV was turned off.

"The game is still on! Quick, pause it!"

Rainbow Dash presses the pause button on the controller. "It's paused!"

Sunset continues slamming the TV but it turns off a split second and then she stopped. "Rainbow Dash, you have to do it."

"Wait, why me?"

"Dash, _no one _has ever beat Tirek in this game. And we're probably the only ones who know his weakness and we got a chance. I'll keep the TV working while you finish him."

"Alright, let's do this!"

"Ready... Go!"

Then Sunset keep banging the TV to keep on while at the same time, Rainbow Dash fights Tirek in the game but it's proven to be more difficult to beat Tirek alone and also the TV kept on turning off and on every split second.

"I can't do it!" Rainbow yelled and quickly pause the game.

"Mane, we totally going to beat it!"

"I know. He's just too challenging to beat alone."

"Alright, Dash, we're going to borrow another TV." Sunset suggested.

The two headed to Applejack's farmhouse, the Sweet Apples Acres and told her about their situation and all.

"Ah'm sorry ya'll but ya'll outta luck." Applejack told them, shook her head. "Our TV was destroyed last week and we don't have enough money to but a new one. What's wrong with the TV at yer' place Sugarcube?"

"I don't know it's broken." Sunset told her.

"C'mon AJ, is there at least some tips to fix a broken TV?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Sorry Rainbow Dash but I don't know how. But ya'll could asked Fluttershy to borrow one."

The two went to Fluttershy's house and asked her for a TV.

"Oh so both of you were going to beat Tirek?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah and we really need to borrow your TV now because we're probably the only ones that beat Tirek." Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh I'm so sorry girls but I already sold the TV for a garage sail so I can have a lot money to afford some things for the poor baby ducks."

"It's fine Fluttershy, we could just asked someone else for a TV." Sunset Told her. "Want to come a long?"

"Oh sure, I love to come!" Fluttershy agreed.

"Hey, let's go and see Lemon Zest for a TV. I know where her place was." RD suggested.

The three went to LZ's place with RD's guidance and knock the door, waiting for her to answer.

"Who is it?" Lemon's voice was heard inside of her house.

"It's us." Sunset answered bluntly.

"What do you want?"

"We want to borrow your TV."

"And why should I?"

"Because," Sunset says. "We are about to beat Tirek."

"WHAT?!" Lemon Zest comes outside. "Nobody can beat Tirek, Sunset Shimmer! It's_ impossible_!"

"Not for us. Can you let us borrow your TV or what?"

"Yeah, you can borrow it. If only you tell me what Tirek looks like."

"He's red, big as an Equestrian creature."

"Sunny!"

Sunny flare flips the pages of the video game manual and founds a page of what Tirek looked like in the game, confirming Sunset's answer was correct.

"Oh Mane!" Lemon Zest exclaimed.

"So can we borrow it?"

"Yes you can, so we can watch you lose!" Lemon Zest laughed and picks up the TV while it's still plugged. "This is going to be hilarious!" Then with the TV plugged, it made her drop it thus destroying it already.

"How about Vice Principal Luna's TV?" RD asked.

The girls went to the CHS sister's house (_A name I just come up with) _and Sunset knock on the door, waiting for her to answer.

"Tell her we need it." Rainbow told her.

"Yeah," Lemon Zest added. "Tell her we need to watch you lose!"

With Sunset's anger issues, she wrestled Lemon for a bit but was stopped when Luna opened the door.

"Oh, hey, Vice Principal Luna."

"Tell her we need it."

"What is it?"

"Well, um, we're just stopping by and-" But Luna interrupted her.

"Whatever it is, it' can't be important. Plus, I'm busy."

"Can we borrow your TV?" Sunset asked.

"No." As she was about to close the door, Rainbow and Lemon stopped her from doing it.

"Please," Rainbow begged. "We got to beat Tirek! We _need_ it!"

"Yeah, Tirek, like when you say that but you can't possibly talking about Equestrian Magic on the loose."

"It's a video game." Sunset told her.

"Hmm, I see..."

"So can we borrow it?"

"No you can't but you can have one in a store that gives away free TV's." Luna suggested. "You should start looking there."

"Thanks, Vice Principal Luna," Sunset said.

"My pleasure." She closed the door as the group went back into Sunset's car.

"Hey, I know someone who works that place." Lemon Zest said.

"Then why you didn't say it in the first place?" Rainbow asked bluntly.

"You didn't asked."

The 5 went to the TV store and go to Lemon's friend, Timmy.

"We'd like one of those flat screens from the commercial." Sunset said.

"The flat screens are full-price." Timmy told them.

"But your commercial said you give away free TV's!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Come on, Timmy, you gotta have something for us!"

"Sorry, Lemon, there's nothing I can do..."

"But Timmy, these girls made it _all the _way to Tirek! And I want to see them lose!"

Timmy was shock to hear that. "Whoa! Are you serious?!" He looks around for a bit. "Okay. I might got something for you but _don't _tell anyone."

They follow Timmy around the back and he showed him it something than what they have expected. Is an old TV laying on the ground.

"What is that?"

"It's a TV."

"Does it even turn on?"

"Yes it can." He turns it on but the screen is grayscale.

"Aww what?" Rainbow whined. "It's black and white!"

The group complained about this and were not satisfied.

"Look, you girls want a TV for free! This is a TV for free!"

"How much it'll cost you?" Sunny Flare asked.

"That'll be a a grand, please."

Knowing they can't afford that much money, they decided to take it for free and bring it back to Sunset's place. It was now nighttime, Sunset place down the TV next to the old broken one.

"Make sure the game is still paused." Rainbow told her.

Sunset slammed the TV again and it shows the game while it still paused and later turned off in a split second.

"You really did get to Tirek!" Lemon exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's what we told you." Rainbow said bluntly.

"I thought you were lying."

"Why would we do that?"

"Because you're not good anything to get to Tirek, you're a just a noob!" She shoves Rainbow Dash and shoves back at her.

"You're the noob!"

They started to wrestle but was stopped by Sunset's voice.

"Guys, stop!" Sunset told them. "We got a problem! This thing doesn't have the right hookups!"

"What? Then what does it have?" RD asked as she and Lemon let go of each other.

"I don't know it has a weird...thing but it doesn't match this other thing! Plus none of these are plugged in, I mean, look at this!" Sunset shows the a weird looking plug.

"What kind of plug is that?"

"Forget this Mane, you're wasting our time anyway. Just shut it off." As Lemon was about to turn off the console, Sunset grabbed her hand to stop.

"But we can't just give up! We got to beat Tirek even though it's just a game! We might never get this far in the game again! So please, anyone who can help us? Please, help us."

Lemon Zest put a hand on her shoulder. "Let us a try, Dude."

So Lemon Zest went back to her house and grab the cords from her broken TV, meanwhile Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy visited Twilight's house and asked her for her help, she agrees and provides them extra things for the old TV and decided to tag along with them. Once it's done, the weird looking plug was able to fit into the socket plug thank's to Twilight's help and they were able to switch the TVs and now it's working and doesn't mind about the black and white screen.

"Alright, it's on!" Sunset says and looks at Rainbow Dash. "Ready, Dash?"

"I was born ready!"

But before they start the game, everything in Canterlot was shut off thus coming off as a huge black out. Also, their TV and their controllers were fuse together into a character of the video game...Tirek.

"It's Tirek!" Lemon exclaimed, going beside him." He's real!"

"Lemon get away from him!" Twilight told her.

"Dudes, take a picture of me, I-!" But she was knocked down by Tirek with his fire breath almost burning her alive.

The fight begins and they tried their best to avoid Tirek's fire breath knowing how dangerous was especially in a video game. The fight become much worse when Sunset got owned on the back, Tirek's fire breath through Rainbow Dash to a wall, Lemon and Sunny Flare got burnt marks on their left arms while Twilight was burnt a bit badly. While Fluttershy just hide behind the couch. Next thing they know is that Tirek is creating powerful fire ball.

"What's he doing?!"

"Everybody get down!"

They took cover and at the same, Timmy came into the house and he looks pretty grumpy.

"Yo, Lemon Zest, my boss found that I gave you guys that TV and he fired me. Is it cool if I crash here - what the?!" Before he react, Tirek fired the powerful fire ball at him, thus throwing him away from the house and hits the ground thus instantly killing him by exploding him.

"How are we suppose to hurt him?" Twilight asked, still groaning in pain.

"I don't know! He's invincible in the game too until we bounce his attacks with," Then Sunset realized. "Mirrors! Quick, get some mirrors and use it to block all of his attacks!"

They all grab each mirrors and use it to bounce Tirek's fire back at him thus giving more damage. They repeat process until his health is almost low.

"He's almost dead!" Rainbow shouted.

"Quick, find something else!" Twilight ordered.

Sunset pulled out a hand mirror from her saddlebag and bounced Tirek's attack with it thus Tirek lay down groaning in pain.

"The control pads! Get the control pads!" Twilight told Sunset and Rainbow as the two went and grabbed their controllers which are his hands while Lemon and Sunny restrain him from escaping with the help of Twilight's telekinesis powers. His face transits to the video game but it's no longer black and white.

"The game!" Sunset and Rainbow exclaimed.

"Play it!"

The two frantically pressed their buttons to defeat Tirek once and for all. And when he's down, his form disappeared and Tirek in the game was defeated and the old TV fell down on the ground thus breaking it. And the city's power came back to normal.

"Yes we did it!" Sunset cheered as the rest cheered as well.

And then, they all reaching out and give each other a high five to celebrate their victory.

* * *

**As you can see there some differences this chapter than the one in the episode. Also, I might be wrong of how people in Equestria Girls played Tirek's revenge but this is what I can think of.**

**Also, I'm planning a new Equestria Girls parody series! :) It's something, something that some of you know or some of you don't know about what kind of parody series I am making once it was published so I want you all to stay tuned for that. **

**Anyway, that's it for today's chapter, you dudes, as always, stay safe, stay coolio. Peace.**


	20. Chapter 20: Human Sunset Shimmer

**This is what I've been planning ever since I planned about this series! We're going to have a new face or should I say_ look alike face _joining the Equestria Girls. **

**Also, this would also be a parody of "Starter Pack" if you watched that episode already. **

**Let's begin!**

* * *

Two days ago, Sunset Shimmer was solo shopping and unexpectedly, she runs into none other than her human counterpart. Yep, her counterpart alright. She's like a mirror image of Sunset, except she wore a ponytail, a black unzip hoodie over her pink top, black dress and black high heel boots that our Sunset Shimmer used to wore during her queen bee days.

Then, Sunset had a _lot _of explaining to do. Starting who she was, where she's from, how she get here, how far she had come since her defeat at the Fall Formal and about magic as well. Human Sunset listened and believe everything she said and after all that talking and explaining, the two quickly become friends. And Human Sunset wants to enroll to Canterlot High School after she moved to Canterlot and bought herself a house that was just few blocks away. And says that everyone at CHS won't mind of having a counterpart at their school so it was the least of their worries.

Sunset introduced her human counterpart to her friends at the park and all of them were shock and surprise and welcomed her and introduced themselves to her as well. Showing them their magic and the Magic of Friendship while Human Sunset react in awe and insisted she doesn't need magic of her own and already has her own skills.

They talk, laugh and getting along with Human Sunset told them that she'll be a new student at CHS despite Sunset studied there. Pinkie Pie plans a sleepover at Human Sunset's place and had a good time in their sleepover. When the day come, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna were uncertain at first to have someone that was a mirror image of one of their students but since everyone knows about Equestria and their magic, they enrolled her into their school.

So now, whenever she hangs out with the girls and her pony counterpart, everyone else had their eyes on her, and all of their expressions are either awe or speechless but quickly shrug it off knowing the Sunset Shimmer they knew is from another world. They spent the whole day at school with her, and let her to be part of their band, the _ Rainbooms _with her own instrument is a guitar.

The Equestria Girls now have a new friend on their group, and that friend is someone who is like the former bully turned friend.

* * *

After a whole week since Human Sunset's arrival, the girls were at standing by the front of the school, waiting for their new friend. Then they saw a car pull up, with Human Sunset turned off the engine and exit her black SUV and she smiled and waved at them.

"Hey girls," Human Sunset greeted, as she walk to them.

"Hey, Human Sunset," RD greeted back.

"Hey other me,"

Then Gilda showed up while holding a chair from a classroom. "Hey other Sunset, got this chair for you to seat on!"

"Oh, thanks Gilda!"

Human Sunset sat down on the chair Gilda gave her but crashes through the sit and Gilda burst into laughing.

"The loose floorboard gag, they fall for it every time. Get it? _Fall_ for it?" Gila laughed.

"Dude, that joke is so lame," Human Sunset laughed as well.

"Hey c'mon Gilda, Human Sunset spent her first week here!" Applejack told her.

"Yeah, just because she's the other Sunset, doesn't mean you get to prank her on her first week." Rainbow said.

"And it's not funny, Gilda." Sunset added.

"Hey chill out," Gilda retorted. "She may be you but she's not actually you. I can have fun with her anytime I like! See ya, losers!" She left while continue laughing.

When she's gone, Sunset help her human counterpart back up as she dust off of her jacket.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Human Sunset went on her way as the others gathered around.

"Girls, I think we should Gilda from pranking the other me." Sunset told them.

"Well we gotta make sure other Sunset was fine first." Applejack says.

The girls meet up with Human Sunset in the cafeteria.

"Hey, Sunset," Rainbow said. "Is everything cool?"

"And that ruffian Gilda not bothering you anymore?" Rarity asked.

"Nah, she's been really cool."

Then Gilda shows up, holding a can of soda.

"Hey double Sunset, have some soda." Gilda offered, giving it to Human Sunset but the soda splashes at her face.

"Nice try, Gilda, but I pack some with me."

Our Sunset groaned and glared at the bully. "Enough with the pranks, it's getting old, Gilda."

"Chill out, girl," Gilda told them. "Learn how to take a joke like my friend, double Sunset."

"It's not I'll be a teacher's pet forever." Human Sunset said.

"Now c'mon double Sunset. We still got some fun to do!" Gilda told her as she and the human world Sunset Shimmer left. "See ya, losers!"

"How are we gonna get Gilda stopped bullying her?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, we are looking out for her but sometimes we just have to let someone fight their own battles." Twilight said. "And knowing you, Sunset, she would be okay."

"She's kind of different from me, aside that she and I were the same person." Sunset said.

"Well we gotta help her!" Rainbow declared. "She's the other you, Sunset, and she has to stand up for herself just like how you do!"

"Well let's try and talk to her shall we?" Rarity asked and the girls went to Human Sunset but Rainbow Dash stopped for a moment.

"How about let me do the talking." Rainbow insisted. "I got something to say to her."

"Well... Okay but it better not be rash, darling!" Rarity told her.

"Don't worry, I'll just talk her about it."

Then Rainbow Dash found Human Sunset by her new locker and went to talk to her.

"Hey, Sunset, can I talk to you?"

(_Oh yeah, they also agreed if the Sunset Shimmer from Equestria was not with them and her human counterpart, they would call Human Sunset by her name unless pony Sunset was around_)

"Sure. What's up, Dash?"

"Look, we've been watching Gilda prank you and it's getting out of hand. You have to stop her by pranking her back."

"Prank her back? I can't prank my supervisor."

"Don't you get it? Gilda is taking advantage of you just because you're the other Sunset! So stick up for yourself just like how Sunset does."

"Look, Rainbow Dash," Human Sunset told her. "I appreciate you girls looking out for me, and there's no hard feelings. It's best to leave it be. Anyway, I gotta go help those freshmen kids that named themselves the Cutie Mark Crusaders or something. I'll catch up with you." Then she left.

So then, Rainbow Dash decided to talk to Principal Celestia about the situation.

"So let me get this straight." Celestia spoke. "You want me to stop Gilda from pranking other Sunset even though she doesn't care?"

"Yes, because she doesn't know what she's getting herself into! Principal Celestia, you got to do something, please!"

Principal Celestia thought for a solution and agreed. "I'll see what I can do."

At a classroom were Gilda, Rainbow Dash and Celestia and Luna.

"Thank you for coming, Gilda." Celestia said. "As you know, some of the students came to my office to report a complaint about pranking."

Rainbow Dash smirks at Gilda.

"Well, we're going to watch a documentary of pranking at school so pay attention." Luna said as she played the footage on the TV.

_"Pranking: good times at school just keep on rolling... when there's pranks around!" _

_Then a red haired student pulled a fellow student's pants off and everyone laughed. _

_"But what happens if pranking goes wrong? Let's have John to find out!" _

_"Hey, John," A student called him out, throwing a cake at him. As he shoved him into a nearby porter potty and place a pipe bomb in it and explode with him in thus killing him._

As the documentary of the pranks end, Celestia spoke, "Okay, now that you know the consequences of pranking other students so I suggest you best be on your way and let the other Sunset be."

"Whatever you say, Principal," Gilda replied sarcastically as she stood up and left.

However, Rainbow Dash sees that Gilda doesn't care and with the references from the documentary, she would kill Human Sunset as well. So she decided to go for another plan.

Few minutes later, Rainbow Dash had set up a trip wire prank for Gilda at the school football field with the rope connected to a tied up pile of sports equipment on the audience stands. Her plan is to lure Gilda into the trap and tell her that Human Sunset did so she'll know not to mess with her. With everything set, her plan is a go.

Not long as she lured Gilda to the inconspicuous trip wire and she somehow talk her into follow her.

"So what is it you want to show me, Rainbow Crash?" Gilda sneered, insulting Rainbow with that name.

"Oh it's nothing," She says, as she holds her temper and to not ruined the prank.

As she follows Gilda and walk over to the rope which Gilda was to oblivious to see it, she tripped on the wire causing the sports equipment fall on her. With this, Rainbow Dash burst into laughing and pointing at her.

"Hey, what the heck?!"

"Oh mane," Rainbow laughed. "Sunset got you really good!"

"Which Sunset?" She demand?"

"The _other Sunset Shimmer, _now she got payback for treating her like dirt!"

"THE OTHER SUNSET DID THIS?!" Rainbow Dash was taken back by Gilda's sudden outburst and before she knew it, she pressed her watch to form a jetpack behind her back and pull out a laser gun. "OH SHE IS GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!"

"Where did you get that?!" But before Gilda answered her question, she aimed her laser at Rainbow Dash and fire but Dash with the help of her super speed, dodge the sudden attack and sees Gilda fly off to where Human Sunset could be. "The others are not going to be happy about this..."

2 seconds after, Rainbow Dash found the girls and human Sunset hanging by the Canterlot Statue.

"So like, Princess Twilight now rules all of Equestria?" Human Sunset asked her counterpart.

"Yes," Sunset nodded. "And this statue is the portal that we can use to see her and go back here."

"You know, despite insisted of not having magic of my own, it's kind of interesting to see what Equestria is like. And I also like to meet _the_ Princess Twilight."

"We'll get to that someday because the portal was close during this time." Sunset old her.

Then Rainbow Dash came and frantically warned them, "Human Sunset, you got to get out of here! It's Gilda! She's going to kill you!"

"WHAT?!" The other girls asked and were shock by this. However, Applejack seems to know what Rainbow Dash has something to do with it.

"Sugarcube, what in tarnation you do?" She asked sternly.

"Well..." She spoke nervously as she sweat. "I...I prank Gilda and told her that other Sunset did so she'll leave her alone but instead she went insane and somehow gets a hold of a jetpack and a laser gun!"

With this revelation, the girls glared at her while Sunset facepalm.

"Darling, when I say don't do anything rash, _don't_ do anything rash!" Rarity scold her.

"But I'm just trying-!" But then, Rainbow Dash got hit by the impact by the laser beam and same goes for the other girls and except Human Sunset.

"GIRLS!" She shouted and look up to see Gilda on the air, holding a laser beam and floating with the help from the jetpack.

"No one mess with their superior..." She said as she aimed at her.

"STOP!" Gilda stopped when hearing Dash's voice as she weakly stood up. "Don't to this! It was me!"

"WHAT?!"

"It's true, Gilda! I'm the one who prank you and told you that other Sunset did so you'll leave her alone! If you're going to kill her for thinking that she did, then kill me for pulling that prank on you! But you can't shoot me, and you can't stop me!"

Then Rainbow Dash zoom towards Gilda and channeled her geode and ponied up, summoning her wings and fly around Gilda to make her feel dizzy. Few seconds later, she snatched her jetpack and her laser gun and put her down with the futuristic stuff in her hands.

"Not so much of a rampage futuristic angry bully now, huh?" She smirked.

"Yeah right,"

The other girls stood up as Human Sunset stood up and slowly approach her.

"Gilda," She spoke, "The only reason why I let you prank me is to take much dirt and information from you as much as I can so I'll report them to Principal Celestia."

"So yer' only reason is to let that snake Gilda bullying ya' just to get enough information from her to so ya' can tell it to Principal Celestia?" Applejack asked.

"Yes, and to be honest, that is how I deal with a bully back at my old school. I know what I've been through with all that bullying but I know it was worth it. And with you trying to kill me with a laser gun is unacceptable! And by the way, where did you get those?"

"I stole it from Micro Chips," Gilda bluntly replied.

"Well I should tell him not to make anymore futuristic weapons or otherwise he'll get expelled." Twilight said.

"Still, you could've get charged for attempted murder," Human Sunset told her. "But after hearing so much from these girls and how forgiving they can be, I guess I'll have to let this slide but that doesn't mean I forgive just yet!"

"And you better hope that no one else saw you rampaging with that jetpack." Rainbow told her.

"Whatever, you're boring anyway. So long, losers." Gilda turn around and walk away without saying anything.

"Welp, I guess we all learn something from all this," Human Sunset said.

"Is that if you ever have a problem with her again, tell us," Twilight told her. "We'll deal with her together."

"And Rainbow Dash," Rarity said. "Next time if you're helping anyone who is suffering under the hands of Gilda, _don't_ resort to anything drastic, darling!"

"I get you, Rarity, I know."

* * *

**So finally this is it. The Human Version of Sunset Shimmer is now a friend of the Equestria Girls and she was likely to appear in my future stories and my "Choose Your Fic Ending" Series so I want you all to stay tuned for that. **

**But just to let you all know, I DON'T make any promises, but not that badly I mean.**

**Anyway, That's it for now, you folks, as always, stay coolio. Peace.**


	21. Chapter 21: Drummer Pie

**A parody based on 150 Piece Kit. And since Pinkie Pie is a drummer of the Rainbooms, thought she could play the role of Benson during this chapter**.

* * *

The Equestria Girls and their new friend, Human Sunset Shimmer (Read my previous chapter) were walking towards the park. Hearing the word that there will be a band playing tonight though they don't know what band is that.

"So what band is going to play tonight here?" Human Sunset asked, as the girls made it to the park.

"I dunno, but what band is, they're seem pretty awesome." Rainbow said.

"Well what band is that, anyway?" AJ asked.

Pinkie Pie swallowed another cupcake she bought from out of nowhere answered, "It's Canterlot Rocks, Silly!"

"Canterlot Rocks?!" Both Sunset and Rainbow were surprised.

"One of the greatest living bands that ever play in this park?!"

"This is awesome!" Rainbow exclaimed. "That band inspired me to be the leader of this band!"

"Well," Twilight spoke. "Just to remind you all that they've also given anyone a spot to play the drum solo."

"Ah think that no one can play that solo, Sugarcube."

"That solo features a hundred and fifty pieces of percussion." Human Sunset said.

"And it's too advance for a darling to play." Rarity added.

"Well if no one volunteer then they would have to use a machine of their own to play the solo."

"Unless someone already had the volunteer," Pinkie exclaimed.

"And who did?" Fluttershy asked.

"Me, silly!" Pinkie answered, earning a shock look from her friends.

"Um…Pinky," AJ spoke," Don't ya' think it's a little…. Crazy to perform that solo by yer self?"

"Not to mention that you might pony-up the more you play your instrument." Twilight told her.

"And you may be the drummer of our band but you can't seriously play that solo." Rainbow added. "Plus, it's too dangerous to play. Because one guy at Denmark has his own skull burned before he even finished."

"But we've done dangerous things all the time!" Pinkie reminded them. "Like all that magic mishaps, situations that leads us to non magical but dangerous situations!"

"Still, you could get hurt!" Sunset told her.

Before anyone could say further, the bus arrived to the park with the greatest band members in it.

"Guys, it's them!" Rainbow pointed at the bus.

The girls quickly went there before the other fans made it. As they made it first, the band members of Canterlot Rocks exit the bus and meet the girls in person.

The lead guitar is blonde, gold skin, and wears a white suite and black gloves, black shoes, while the lead vocals wears a red suit, black shoes and has an afro hairstyle and wears black shades.

"So you must be one of our huge fans." The lead guitar asked.

"Of course, we know you guys," Sunset said. "Gold Rocker, lead guitar, Emerald kicks, lead vocals. And the bass player and I heard you're still looking for someone who volunteered to be your drummer."

"Yes, we are young lady," Gold Rocker said. "And our concert won't start unless someone made the volunteer."

"I made the volunteer, silly!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, raising her hand.

"You?" Gold Rocker asked dumbfounded. "Play the advance solo?"

"Woah, kid, you don't know what you might get yourself into." Emerald kicks told her.

"But I and my friends am also band known as the Rainbooms and I'm the drummer of the band and I am positive to play the solo for your concert!"

"But are you even that positive to play the most dangerous solo?" Gold asked again.

Pinky made a pfft sound and rolled her eyes. "Of course I can!"

"I'm sorry kid, but I'm afraid to not let you be part of our concert. Because not only we might get sued for hiring a minor to do such dangerous solo but also for you're to be safe."

Pinkie Pie felt a bit disappointed but deep down it doesn't stop her from playing that solo. So she sadly walks away back to her house.

"Is she going to be okay?" Fluttershy asked.

"Let's just give her some time, and then we go talk to her." Human Sunset said.

Few moments later, they decided to drop by to Pinkie's house but as soon as they arrived, they saw a lot of drum kit outside of her house.

"Umm… Pinkie what are you doing?" Twilight asked.

"If they don't allow me too, then I have to prove them wrong!"

"Having a bunch of drums doesn't mean you can do that solo, Sugarcube." Applejack told her.

"So what? I have all the kit I need. I've spent most of my time playing all of these at once and also last week so I can be prepared to play that solo!"

"Well with all of this," Human Sunset said, walking towards her. "It's really going to take a long time to be prepared before the concert."

"Darling, I'm still uncertain that you could pull this off." Rarity told her.

"But girls please!" Pinkie begged. "I need to do this! This is the moment I've been waiting for! I've been waiting for so long and now I needed to prove them wrong pretty please with a cherry on top?

The girls looked at her still uncertain. They do know it's too dangerous for Pinkie to perform the solo especially after what happened to that guy at Denmark who burned to death for playing it. But at the same time, Pinkie Pie needed this and from the looks of it, she's willing to risk her life to play the 150 Piece kit solo even the band mates of Canterlot Rocks refused to let her in.

After 20 seconds, Sunset stepped forward in two steps. "Pinkie, are you really, really sure you have to risk your life for this?"

"Of course Sunshime, I'm really sure!"

"Don't ya' heard about what happen to that guy at Denmark, Sugarcube?" AJ asked.

"Yep, but to me, I'll do much better!"

"Are you, really, really sure?" Rainbow asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Oh I'm really am sure! Now come one, help me set this all up so I can practice performing the 150 Piece Kit!" Pinkie said.

The girls said nothing again and knew that Pinkie was too stubborn to listen. But what they can hope now is Pinkie realizing what she's getting herself into while helping setting up her drum kit.

Sunset, still reluctant, nodded. "Okay, Pinkie Pie, we'll help..."

"Yay!" Pinkie cheered. "Let's get started!"

They spent hours helping Pinkie to set up her drum kit. And most of them, including Rainbow Dash, were sweating and tired while helping her. How Pinkie Pie manage to afford all of those drums will remain unknown.

The girls finished and they lay down on the ground panting while Pinkie is still energetic as she is satisfied seeing MOST of her drum kit already setting up at front yard of her house.

"Thanks, girls!" Pinkie told them. "Now I can show them how an awesome drummer I can be!"

Rainbow Dash chugged a whole bottle of water and look at her and said, "Yeah, well, just so you know, we gotta check up on the Canterlot Rocks. See them setting up for their band."

"Oh, you guys can go ahead!" Pinkie insisted. "I'll catch up! I just need to practice then I'm all prepared!"

"Well, if you say so, darling." Rarity said.

The girls left while Pinkie stayed and decided to start practicing. Meanwhile, the girls returned to the park and sees the band setting up for their concert tonight.

"Oh, you girls are back." Gold Rocker said, as the girls approached to them. "How's your friend?"

"She's good," Human Sunset answered. "Though she'll feel better."

"But just so ya'll know," AJ told them. "Pinkie still don't take your word of not wanting her to be your drummer. And she has a kit of her own that resembles the 150 piece kit. Except that it has something that Pinkie don't."

Emerald Kicks frowned. "But we said she can't play that solo because it's too advance."

"Yes, but Pinkie being Pinkie, she's too stubborn to listen." RD said.

"I still don't know about this." The bass player said.

"Yes, but Pinkie Pie has been waiting for so long to shine with her drums." Sunset said. "And what she wants is a chance to put her drumming skills into the ultimate test. I know it's still a bad idea, but she's our friend and she really, need this so badly."

The Canterlot Rocks band members think about it for a moment. After like 10 seconds, Gold Rocker nodded. "Okay. We're giving you're friend a chance. One chance."

"You mean it?" Twilight asked.

"Well, if she put it that way, then I guess..." The bass player said.

"Okay. Let's head back to her house and give the news to Pinks!" Rainbow declared.

The girls head back to the house and sees Pinkie with her all of her drum sets.

"Hey, Pinkie," Human Sunset called out. "We got some news for you."

"Oh really? And what's that?"

"Canterlot Rocks decided to give you a chance to play that solo." Sunset told her.

Hearing this cause Pinkie to lighten up. "Really?!"

"Yeah, and now you're gonna rock out tonight!" Rainbow told her.

"But just remember, we want ya' to be careful out there, Sugarcube." AJ told her.

"We wish you luck on your solo, darling."

"Oh yay! Now I can rock out and show everyone how a drummer I can do!" Pinkie exclaimed.

* * *

The night came, everyone went to the park to visit the Canterlot Rocks concert. As the the greatest band members finished their part, Gold Rocker held the microphone and speak to the audience.

"Thank you for coming tonight, everyone!" Gold said to everyone. "Now. For the biggest part, a volunteer will play the 150 kit drum solo!" Everyone cheered louder than ever.

Then everyone hears a buzzing sound as the smoke came to revealed Pinkie Pie along with her 150 Piece Kit rising up. And she's wearing a pink tracksuit with her Cutie Mark written on the back of her tracksuit and wears a pink headband.

"Everybody, we have the drummer who can play this; Pinkie Pie!" Emerald Kicks announced as everyone cheered.

"My name is Pinkie Pie!" Her voiced echoed. "And I'm going to play this, _solo!_"

Then finally Pinkie Pie commence the 150 Piece Kit solo. Everyone watching her starting now were awed and amaze on how skilled Pinkie is when it comes to playing her instrument.

"Wow, Pinks is doing it!" Rainbow exclaimed.

Everyone, including her friends were cheering and chanting her name out loud as Pinkie continues the solo. She also does the next section of that said kit as Pinkie switches her drumsticks with different sticks and goes for the xylophone and next used her roller blades and roll to the next section while banging them with her sticks as she rolls. Pinkie finished and goes for the crane with some of her drums in it and she was lifted up in the sky.

Everyone still cheers for Pinkie as she ascend really, really high with the help from the crane.

"Clear the way!" Pinkie shouted.

Everyone complied and Pinkie drops the big gong on the ground.

"Wait a minute, that could mean one thing..." Sunset spoke.

Pinkie puts on safety harness and she is lifted really up high while still playing her drums.

"360 degree ascending sky cage?!" Twilight exclaimed in shock, not believing what she's seeing.

Pinkie, in the lift, spinning 360 degrees while endlessly doing her drum solo.

"Yeah, Pinkie Pie!" The Equestria Girls cheered for her.

"Past the point of no return!" Rainbow shouted.

Everyone in the park chants her name again. Pinkie felt like it's time to end her solo.

"All right, it's time to light 'em up!" She exclaimed.

Then Pinkie gave all she got when playing her solo. Then out of the blue, her magic acted up as she continued playing her instruments nonstop. Before she knew it, she ponied up as Pinkie pulls the switch to lower the lift as the lift hits the going and the blind light went pink because of her magic.

Then the sunrise, everyone again, cheers and chants Pinkie's name. The girls run to Pinkie who's in the ditch of the lift.

"Pinks," Rainbow spoke. "That. Was. So. Awesome!"

"You did it, Pinkie!" Sunset said. "You really nailed it!"

"Ah'd don't wat to say," AJ said, smiling. "But you_ do_ made that solo!"

"I told you all I can do it!"

Then the Canterlot Rocks came to her.

"Pinkie Pie," Gold told her. "From the looks of it, you... you really made that Solo. And I must say, I'm more than impressed."

"Oh thank you so much Mr. Gold Rocker! But my role as a drummer will always belong to my band, the Rainbooms, and my friends." Pinkie told them.

Emerald nodded. "Yep, you made a killing in that solo. And sorry we doubted you."

"Oh it's fine, silly!"

"Hey, how about we'll discuss some things about being a band member, shall we?" Gold asked, lending Pinkie a hand.

"Oh sure!" Pinkie accepted.

Pinkie and the Canterlot Rocks walked away, discussing some things. Important things.

"Looks like Pinkie finally did it." Sunset said.

"Yep, and she'll pretty much become super famous." Rainbow added.

* * *

**And that's it. I decided to make Canterlot Rocks nicer than being jerks like the Hair to the Throne. Then again, Benson and Pinkie are both drummers so it makes sense for Pinkie to have Benson's role during this chapter.**

**Anyway, that's it. You folks, as always, stay safe, stay coolio. Piece. **


	22. Chapter 22: Living Bus

**Hey guys! It's been two months now. I know, I know, it's been awhile because online class got in the way and I have to be responsible for my work. But here I am now, giving time to give you all back the series that has been left for two months now. **

**This episode is based on; Out of Commission.**

* * *

It all started at the Canterlot High Parking Lot, Rainbow Dash jamming the music being played inside their Rainbooms bus tour while her friends were outside doing her thing. The music is loud that her friends have to cover their ears while Rainbow Dash just feeling it.

"Aw, yeah," She says, "Listen to that music! With this bus, we'll be able to rock out loud everywhere and everyone will remember our name!"

"Rainbow Dash!" Rarity shouted with her hands covering her ears. "I can't hear a dang thing with how loud that music you're playing!"

"She's right!" Applejack added, "Ya' gon' make ma' ear drums blow up!"

"Alright, fine," Rainbow groaned but comply and turned off the music. "But I still loved that music anyway. So what are we for anyway?"

"Well, Twilight wants us to be gathered here," Sunset told her then turned to Twilight. "So Twilight, what's up?"

"Now that we're all here," Twilight announced. "The numbers were crunched and our band has made extra money this year. Plus, I have bought all of us this!" Then she introduced a futuristic version of the Rainbooms bus tour. It can move doors like in Sci-Fi movies, its tires are futuristic and shiny and everything else seemed futuristic compared to their bus tour. Everyone were impressed how cool this thing was but for Rainbow Dash, she was dissatisfied.

"Modern, Sophistical, Powerful," Twilight observed. "These are three adjectives to used to describe this miracle German language engineer."

"Ah have to be honest," AJ said. "That thing has 100 horsepower!"

"A device that holds beverage," Pinkie Pie added.

"No way!" Sunset exclaimed after seeing one of the features that makes her satisfied. "A butt warmer?" Then everyone stared at her expressionlessly. "What?" She asked.

"Who needs all that stuff?" Rainbow asked and rush over their tour bus. "Here are few words to describe this tour bus," She continued. "Reliable, uh...Awesome..."

"I'm sorry to say this," Twilight told them "but I don't think we need that tour bus anymore. Because that bus has been leaking oil lately and its engine was modified with strong engines that would make the bus zoom through the second you stepped down the gas pedal, which is unsafe and it would lead you all to immediate death. Also, it's releasing noxious gas fumes into the air and it's pretty bad for the environment and we could cause a global warming."

"Now that ya' mention it," Applejack said. "Ah' agree with Twilight here. This thing here would cause a catastrophe to the environment if we kept bringing it with us."

"And I don't want the animals at the forest to be poisoned because of the noxious gas," Fluttershy timidly added.

"I agree too," Rarity agreed. "This thing would be bad for me if it keeps on releasing noxious gases."

Sunset and Pinkie also agree but Rainbow Dash still not agreed to this.

"But are you guys seriously agree that we have to take this away?" She asked. "I mean, we worked _hard _to re modify this bus that other day, remember?"

Sunset stepped closer to her. "Rainbow Dash," She told her. "I know you prefer that tour bus but let's face it. Times are changing, we're getting close to the end of this decade and it's time to embrace the change. Just like I do when I was at my lowest point after the Fall Formal."

"She's right, Dash," Twilight added. "Time flies fast and it's changing fast. So it's time for us to move on and accept the change. Are you willing to take that tour bus away?"

Rainbow Dash looked down for a moment, even though she loved how awesome their old Rainbooms tour bus was ever since they remodel it, she couldn't deny the fact that they were almost at the end of the decade and she always looking forward for a future. Seeing that Rainbow can't decide her answer, Sunset spoke, "How bout I'll come with you and we'll dump this thing together? Then...maybe you can say your goodbyes not that you're weird or anything..."

After ten seconds of thinking, Rainbow Dash nodded in agreement.

"Okay," She said. "But first I would like to drive this thing to someplace else first before taking to the dump."

"Sure," Sunset agreed her suggestion.

* * *

Sunset and Rainbow Dash were at the airport, sitting by the roof of the bus, drinking their sodas after eating their sandwiches. They're watching the sun setting over the horizon as an airplane landed on the runway.

After finishing her can of Soda, Sunset told Dash, "Alright Dash, time to get this bus to the dump."

"But it's not fair, Sunset," Rainbow complained. "It's not fair to the bus!"

"Dash, I loved the bus too," Sunset replied. "But we can't afford to keep it. Plus we don't want to be the cause of global warming because of the noxious gas fumes. How about we pour our sodas on the hood for old bus' sake?"

"Word," Rainbow agreed.

Sunset pick up another can of Soda in her saddlebag and open it and pour it on the hood as Rainbow Dash does the same. As the Soda leak went into the engine, causing it to electrocute, this startles both girls as they quickly hopped of the roof and quickly back away as the Rainbooms Tour bus came to life.

"Woah," It spoke as it used its headlights as eye sights and then moves around a little. "Is this what it feels like to be conscious?"

"How is this possible?" Sunset asked in shock. She could not believe that their old tour bus came to life despite how many Equestrian Magic situations she and her friends faced.

Rainbow Dash look at the can of her Soda and it read; "Thunder 1000X"

"Wait a minute," Rainbow Dash said. "Twilight made this stuff! It's no wonder this thing came to life! But at the same time, this. Is. AWESOME!"

"I am also happy," The bus told them. "Entity Sunset Shimmer and Entity Rainbow Dash."

"Wait, you know us," Sunset asked. "Just call us Sunset and Rainbow Dash."

"Don't _you_ have a name?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, according to the writing on my insides," The bus spoke again. "It has all of the names of you and your friends written all in it. And I don't have a name."

"We'll just called you, Rainboom," Rainbow declared.

"Wow, my first nicknamed!" Rainboom cheered. "A lotta good'll do to me now that you have to take me to the dump. "I've only been alive for 10 seconds and I already know how cruel life is. I still never delicate a touch to a lady bus."

Knowing that this bus can't go away just yet, Sunset had an idea and stepped closer to him. "Rainboom, you deserved better than this."

"Before you go do the dump," Rainbow added. "We'll take you to experience on how life would be that you never got a chance to."

"Wow, you'd do that for me?" Rainbow asked starting to feel grateful. "For old bus' sake?"

"Yeah," Sunset replied. "For old bus' sake."

"For old bus' sake," Rainbow repeated.

So for the montage, they were hanging around and done a lot of fun things together. As the montage ended, they were back at the CHS parking lot.

"I gotta say, Rainboom," Sunset said. "You're actually pretty cool."

"Heh." Rainboom chuckled. "Right back at ya', Sunset."

"And I thought you're gonna be another Equestrian magic creature for coming into life considering we faced other magical situations," Rainbow Dash said. "But now, you're not that bad at all."

"Yeah, but too bad that I'll have to be dumped away because I am no used to you and your friends anymore but I completely understand that it has to be done." Rainboom told them and then sigh.

"So... what else do you want to do?" Sunset asked.

"You know'd what it make me feel better?" Rainboom asked.

"Like what?" RD asked.

"I could use a view to the sunset. It's so beautiful and no wonder that you were named Sunset Shimmer to begin with. Heck, you're actually living up to your name,"

Sunset chuckled at that fact. "Yeah, I do live up my name."

"So, just one more drive?" He asked again. "For old bus' sake?"

"For old bus' sake," RD said again. "How about you, Sunset?"

"Can't say no to that face," Sunset agreed.

The scene cuts to the three facing the sun still setting.

"Wow," Rainboom awed. "It's magnificent... Just seeing such beauty gives meaning to short life, an even shorter life as a sentinel being. I really feel peace. But before I do, I never go to a car wash before..."

"Aw, what," Rainbow complained. "But we washed you all the time!"

"No, I mean a_ real_ car wash," Rainboom corrected. "I don't wanna go without experiencing it."

Knowing that he needed an actual car wash, they took him to the car wash where he will be physically clean, lean, and magical machine.

"Thanks so much, guys," Rainboom thanked them. "It means a lot to me. And now I'm ready for my final wish."

"Are you sure, you're ready for it?" Sunset asked.

"I do," He replied determined. "It's time for me to face my fate."

"Okay," Rainbow chimed in. "For old bus' sake."

So then, they arrived by an edge with Rockets attached behind Rainboom.

"Welp Rainboom, this is," Sunset spoke holding a match with a fire lit on it. "This is your final wish..."

"You're the awesome Rainboom Tour bus we could ever had," Rainbow added. "You'll always be in our hearts and memories. Goodbye."

They lit the fire on the rockets, causing it to launch while pushing Rainbow, and then he ascend into the air, seconds later, he exploded. The end of the Rainbooms Tour bus. Rainbow Dash sigh sadly but knew this had to be done and decide to look forward for now.

"C'mon," Sunset told her. "Let's go back with the others."

"Yeah," Rainbow replied as they both walk away. "Even though Twilight made us that futuristic Tour bus, that thing will always remind us of him, something I should appreciate Twilight's hard work."

"Yep," Sunset responded. "Let's go find them and check it out."

"You bet it, Sunshim."

The two girls walked away as the sun completely sets down and it's now midnight, Rainbow Dash may have lost their Rainbooms Tour bus especially that bus just came to life like an hour ago but she's also happy that she gets to use it one more time and help him experience life even though his time in life was short.


End file.
